Ethel Hallow y su maldición
by Sonsaku
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a la peor bruja, la historia es mia. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Invocación

Ethel caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la clase de pociones mientras pensaba la razón de que su madre era tan fría con ella, llevaba años pensándolo, haciéndose ideas de que podría haber hecho tan mal como para merecer su frialdad. Solo deseaba tener la mitad de atención que le brindaba a Esmeralda; y como una lluvia de ideas, una tras otra se filtraban en su mente aferrándose como murciélagos en un techo… ¿Seria adoptada? o… era porque sus habilidades en la magia aun eran insuficientes comparadas a la de su hermana. Se había esforzado tanto para poder superarla, pero todo había sido inútil, y todo gracias a la peor bruja de toda la escuela metiéndose en sus asuntos… Mildred Hubble.

Pero aun ella sabía que podía haber otra razón, una más simple y esa era que… no la quería, que no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella. El simple hecho de considerarlo la deprimía profundamente.

Mientras más se acercaba a la clase de pociones, una idea no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, estaba decidida a ganarse el respeto de su madre, ella le probaría que podía ser mejor que su hermana Esmeralda, ese había sido su objetivo desde el momento que entro por primera vez a la academia Cackle y la motivación principal para poder seguir adelante. Después de todo, era una Hallow, y una Hallow no llora sino da hechos. (lema familiar)

"solo tengo que esforzarme más, tengo que ser la mejor bruja, mi madre vera que yo puedo a llegar y me reconocerá" - Ethel entro al salón con la frente en alto, respiro hondo y siguió adelante.

Bien preparen sus calderos niñas, hoy será un simple hechizo de invocación a un fantasma- decía la maestra harbrom al entrar al salón- los ingredientes están sobre la mesa, al igual que otros, su examen empezara – mirando el reloj que estaba sobre la pared- ahora

Todas las alumnas rápidamente corrieron a la mesa donde se encontraban los ingredientes, Ethel como siempre con calma tomo cada una haciéndose paso entre ellas llegando a su caldero con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que sabia que haría un gran trabajo. Cuando finalizo la poción esta se torno de un color amarillo, pero cuando miro de reojo a la de Mildred el suyo diferente, se había tornado oscuro. Mientras tanto la maestra hardbrom estaba revisando el trabajo de otras alumnas, viendo de reojo sobre sus hombros que no cometieran un error, pero para Mildred era ya tarde. Si los Accidentes pasan cuando menos te lo esperas… pero si Enid hubiera prestado mas atención a las instrucciones del libro esa tarde o Mildred no hubiera tropezado con Maud, posiblemente se hubiera podido prevenir un trágico accidente sobre la familia Hallow. La poción derramada cayó sobre Etel sin darse cuenta quien al tomarse la suya, duplico el poder invocando a dos espíritus de tiempos remotos.

"_Antiguos espíritus, yo los invoco en este tiempo y espacio_"

Uno era vengativo, malvado y cruel que ganaba su poder del resentimiento y odio, mientras que el otro era un espíritu bueno, pero vulnerable.

"_retornen sus formas, por un leve lapso_"- decía Ethel mientras movía sus manos alrededor del caldero

El hechizo estaba casi terminado y al invocar a su ancestro también lo hacía con un enemigo muy poderoso de los Hallow, Albert Nightmare, quien había sido atrapado en las paredes de ese castillo hace 317 años. Esperando la oportunidad perfecta, aguardando en la oscuridad de los pasillos… lleno de ira, había prometido vengarse de las brujas y magos que lo encerraron en aquel lugar.

"_paso a paso…¡Ancestro Hallow!, aparece_"- sonreía mientras veía como se formaba un circulo alrededor del techo- invocación perfecta – pensó mientras varios espíritus en forma de humo blanco descendieron en el salón tomando forma humana.

Pero nada pasa como debería pasar, las desgracias llegan a nuestra vida en forma inesperada, a veces por accidente otras por consecuencia de nuestras acciones y Ethel estaba apunto de pagar una deuda de su familia que tuvo lugar hace muchos años, de la que ella no tenia culpa. Era conocida como deuda de sangre

Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio se apareció en frente de Ethel Hallow. La conoció enseguida, cada contorno de su rostro, heredada de madre a hija estaba en ella. El rostro de Amelia reflejaba tristeza al ver que la terrible maldición de Albert se estaba por cumplir, una niña Hallow nacida bajo la luz de la luna de sangre, se convertiría en su próxima sucesora, alguien, que le daría vida al aquelarre oscuro nuevamente. Rápidamente Amelia en forma de humo poseyó el cuerpo de Ethel llevándosela de ahí.

Entretanto un humo negro descendía en forma de espiral a la vista de todos, riéndose.

Mildred Hubble! Que has hecho

Nada, lo juro- dijo sorprendida mientras veía como Ethel se tele trasportaba ante sus ojos-

La señorita Hardbrom rápidamente apareció al lado de Mildred oliendo su poción "raíz de mandrágora". Los espíritus dentro del salón empezaron a revolotear violentamente esparciéndose en todo el castillo.

¡Señorita Hubble que no habrá semestre que no haga de mi salón un desastre!- chasqueo los dedos cerrando el portal a la otra dimensión- ahora vaya y explique lo que ha hecho a la señorita cackle- transportándola hasta su oficina

Entretanto Ethel lentamente se despertaba en un aula donde al parecer tenía varios años sin usarla. Ahí habían varios libros de hechicería muy antiguos, calderos y varios pergaminos tirados en el suelo; la ventana daba al lado sur, es decir, en dirección al bosque hueco. Ya se había hecho tarde y si no quería tener problemas con la señorita Hardbrom tenía que salir de ahí…" esa Mildred, deja que te tenga en mis manos" pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta e intento abrirla, pero para su sorpresa estaba cerrada.

"Noo, esto no me puede estar pasando…"-

La jalo varias veces, pero era inútil e incluso intento forzarla, pero no le dio resultado.

"piensa Ethel, eres una bruja..." se alejó de la puerta e hizo un hechizo "abracadabra, ojos de tritón hagan que la puerta se abra" pero pese a su esfuerzo no funciono, al parecer necesitaba un hechizo de mayor nivel como el que tenía esmeralda.

"que Hallow no puede abrir una simple puerta" pateando enfurecida los pergaminos que se encontraban en el suelo "¿qué es esto?" viendo en uno de ellos el nombre de su familia, resaltado en letras negras, junto a la palabra maldición.

Ethel no pudo creer lo que se ahí se encontraba, era la historia completa de su familia: de las maldiciones que habían realizado a las personas no mágicas, otros eran de hechizos para paralizar y robar los poderes de otras brujas. Se paso leyendo toda la noche y cuando hubo entrando la madrugada sintió en su corazón una serie de sentimientos que le pesaron. La decepción, tristeza de saber que venía de una familia que por generaciones habían sido malvadas, no era algo del que orgullecer se.

Pero había descubierto la manera de abrir la puerta, era un encantamiento, hecho por su alguno de sus ancestros. Y si lo que decía los libros era cierto, recitarlo lo comprobaría.

" la sangre llevo, de las antiguas brujas…Amelia, Aghata y Cristina Hallow " acercándose a la puerta, puso la mano sobre ella " y de las que les precedieron" gritando mas fuerte, una ventisca se dispersó por todo la sala "abre estas puertas" haciendo que mágicamente la habitación recobrara su antiguo brillo, que regresara en el tiempo "ante mi nombre….Ethel Hallow"

La puerta se abrió y con ello muchas dudas por igual cruzaron por su mente ¿Por qué estaba esa habitación ahí? y ¿Por qué era abierta con un encantamiento de sangre? ¿Quiénes eran el aquelarre de Medianoche?

En cuanto salió, las puertas nuevamente se cerraron y un muro lo cubrió. Ethel siguió a lo largo del enorme pasillo hasta llegar a lo que era un librero. Lo empujo tan fuerte como pudo y llego a lo que era el sótano. Mágicamente el librero retomo su lugar y de la nada fue tele trasportada hasta la clase de pociones.

"Señorita Hallow llega tarde, ¿donde ha estado?"

"Lo siento señorita Hardbrom me quede dormida a causa del hechizo de Mildred"

"posiblemente la haya poseído uno de esos espíritus, me alegro que se haya desecho de el… vuelva su asiento"

Así lo hizo, continuo con su rutina de siempre, pero algo en Ethel sabia que era diferente. Ya no podía mirar las cosas de la misma manera que antes, ese castillo escondía un secreto, al igual que su familia y planeaba averiguar que era.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: **

Cuarto Oculto

La clase de Mildred se había vuelto un caos con los fantasmas, algunas alumnas corrían, gritando de un lugar a otro y se escondían bajo sus escritorios a causa de que las fueran a poseer

Niñas ¡Tranquilícense! – decía hardbroom mientras chasqueaba sus dedos para desaparecer a los fantasmas que estaban en la clase, pero después de un rato aparecían más en su lugar.

Mientras tanto nadie se había percatado de que el espíritu vengativo de Albert Nightmare a un seguía vagando por la escuela en busca de un cuerpo al cual pudiera poseer, escondiéndose entre la oscuridad de los pasillos vigilando atento y cuidadosamente a cada habitante del castillo. Y conforme pasaban los días él recuperaba cada vez más su fuerza, esperando impacientemente por su venganza y revivir a su antiguo Aquelarre.

Ethel entretanto había tenido la precaución de no ir aquella torre desde que los maestros rondaban por los pasillos cazando fantasmas. Había traído con ella un pergamino donde hablaba de uno de sus antepasados, Amelia Hallow, ya que por alguna razón que no conocía sentía mucha inquietud de saber más sobre ella y sus orígenes. Se sentaba a leer al lado de su ventana en un pequeño escritorio de madera cada noche, desde que las maestras las habían confinado en sus habitaciones con un hechizo protector.

_Eran tiempos en que la ignorancia estaba por encima de la razón, y el fanatismo cegaba la percepción objetiva de toda realidad. Hubo magos y brujas que emigraron a lo profundo del bosque hueco donde no pudieran perseguirlos, seguros en sus cuevas o chozas donde pudieran vivir en paz sin temor a ser cazados por los buitres: que eran una banda de magos dedicados a dar caza a cualquiera con indicios de magia; asi, ellos obtenían inmunidad siempre y cuando traicionaran a sus hermanos (as) magos. Muchos de ellos se excedían con el uso del poder y la crueldad, incluso entregaron a personas no mágicas con tal de tener oro sobre sus manos. Habían sido cegado por su codicia y sin reglas en las cuales basar un orden, muchos tomaron venganza por su propia cuenta._

Ethel conforme seguía leyendo las líneas de aquel pergamino, la noción del tiempo desapareció._ Los famosos juicios por brujería de Salem afectaron severamente el mundo mágico entero. Entre la gente había buitres, que ayudaron a encender la histeria entre los pobladores. La euforia y el miedo era tal, que también hubo hombres que recibieron acusaciones de brujería y comenzaron a denunciarse unos a otros. Una noche cuando regresaba a su villa, Albert encontró a su familia y aldeanos colgados en el centro del pueblo. Eso lo cambio por completo._

_Lleno de ira y de rencor convenció a su aquelarre a vengarse de aquellos que los habían traicionado y entregado a los no mágicos. Esa misma noche fueron hasta la villa por venganza matando a los buitres y personas inocentes…exponiendo mas el mundo mágico, por lo que los demás clanes no tuvieron más remedio que intervenir para detenerlo por lo que habían hecho, no solo con los humanos sino también con sus hermanos mágicos que habían tenido la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado. _

_Me enfrente a él, tratando de convencerlo de que se detuviera, pero no escucho razones. El ya no era el hombre de quien me había enamorado…_

-Qué, ¡Esto no puede terminar asi!- levantándose bruscamente busco el siguiente pergamino, pero no había nada- que descuidada fui, se habrá quedado en la torre

Ethel no estaba dispuesta a esperar, quería saber que había sucedido con el aquelarre de medianoche al enfrentarse con el hechicero. Tomo la lámpara y su capa de su habitación y cuando estaba casi por salir, Sibyl estaba en la entrada de su cuarto.

¡Sibyl! ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida

Lo siento Ethel, pero tengo miedo a causa de los fantasmas rondando el castillo… ¿puedo…quedarme a dormir contigo?

Me sorprende que hayas burlado a las perfectas- Por un momento pensó a mandarla a dormir a su habitación, pero recordó cuanto miedo le provocaba estar sola con los fantasmas, así que con una sonrisa la dejo pasar- Bien

¿¡En serio!?- gritando de alegría

Shhh…quieres que nos escuchen- dejándola pasar- pero, solo por esta noche, después tendrás que dormir en tu habitación

Está bien

Sibyl entro a la habitación de Ethel y antes de que pudiera ver los pergaminos de su escritorio Ethel rápidamente corrió y los guardo en su cajón. Exhalo aliviada, volteo a ver a su hermana menor, fingiendo toda la tranquilidad del mundo

¿Qué era lo que estabas leyendo?, Ethel- curiosamente viendo el cajón

Tarea, ya sabes, lo común- dijo fríamente- no puedo atrasarme en las clases y lo sabes Sibyl, deberías hacer lo mismo…vamos a dormir

Esta bien

Ambas se acomodaron en la cama, una frente a la otra. Cuando Sibyl era más pequeña, recordaba cuando Ethel solía ser más amable y podía hablar de cualquier cosa con ella, pero desde que madre solo había puesto su atención en Esmeralda, su actitud hacia ella había cambiado un poco; solo le alegraba que no lo suficiente. Ethel se acercó más y abrazo a su pequeña hermana, cantándole una canción de cuna, estrella nocturna brinco en la cama y se acomodó entre las dos hermanas hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidas. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y escondió los pergaminos bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad bajo su escritorio y sin que Sibyl se despertara aun, la tele trasporto hasta su habitación.

En las siguientes horas las clases se suspendieron debido a los fantasmas que rondaban la escuela, al parecer la poción de Mildred no solo había dejado pasar los espíritus ancestrales, si no también a los que rondaban en el bosque hueco, por lo que casi todas las alumnas seguian confinadas en sus habitaciones mientras que los maestros hacían un hechizo de protección alrededor de la escuela hasta que pasara el efecto de invocación.

Vaya, nunca pensé decir esto…pero gracias Mildred Hubble- mientras vigilaba que nadie la siguiera hasta el sótano

Cuando llego frente al librero saco cada uno de los libros que había ahí, pero no funcionaba "Vamos" se dijo desesperada mientras volteaba a ver la puerta que daba al jardín "una de estas debe ser" entonces vio algo diferente que no encajaba con el librero, una estatua de una gárgola, la tomo con ambas manos y la jalo tan fuerte como pudo. El librero se abrió de par en par, cerrándose en cuanto entro.

"¡si!"

Nadie vendría a buscarla hasta las 8:00 pm que era cuando la maestra Hardbroom hacia sus rondas, tenía el tiempo suficiente para buscar el pergamino que le faltaba y regresar a su cuarto antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. En cuanto termino de caminar por ese largo pasillo, se sorprendió ver que ante ella solo había una puerta, que al mirar por la ventana daba al bosque hueco "que paso, donde está la entrada…tal vez haya un mecanismo, algo, que la habrá" empezando a tocar los muros y en cuanto lo hizo la entrada apareció ante ella.

"esto es genial"

Recito el encantamiento y las puertas desaparecieron. Vio con otros ojos aquella habitación, hermosamente adornada, con las fotografías de sus ancestros colgadas alrededor de los muros e incluso tenía un sillón en vez de una incómoda silla. Era mucho más acogedora que su propio cuarto. Busco en los estantes de madera el pergamino que le hacía falta, pero era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar y de seguir así, no terminaría antes de que oscureciera.

"no puedo tardar tanto en buscar ". Empezando a recitar un hechizo-… camino abierto, cielo errático que el pergamino de Amelia Hallow este en mis manos"- cuando lo obtuvo, se sentó sobre el sillón al lado de la ventana, empezando a leer detenidamente .Pero a partir de ese punto las cosas iban ir de mal en peor, era como si el destino se empeñara a seguir el curso dejado hace más de 317 años.

Esmeralda como jefa de 4 año era la encargada de supervisar que nadie estuviera en los pasillos, ya que los fantasmas no solo podían poseer a un huésped sino también les robaba la fuerza vital al punto de quedar en un sueño profundo, del que no pudieran despertar. Las demás estudiantes de su año se encargaban de las otras áreas del castillo, las habitaciones tenían hechizos protectores contra los espíritus y estaban autorizadas a utilizar magia avanzada en caso de ser necesario.

Pero algo en ella sabía que algo andaba mal, ese presentimiento lo había tenido por días. Desde que adquirió los poderes de la piedra fundadora no solo su magia había crecido, sino que tenía pequeñas premoniciones del futuro, uno en donde ella se hallaba llorando junto a Sibyl que yacía sobre el suelo, otro donde su madre llevaba una ropa negra.

"debería revisar, solo por si acaso"- se dijo a si misma y fue a la habitación de Ethel, pero al entrar no había nadie en ella. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta la habitación de Sibyl forzando la puerta para ver si se encontraba ahí.

"¡Sibyl!"- dijo gritando

Esmeralda, que pasa, me asustaste- suspiro de alivio cuando la vio acostada sobre su cama leyendo libros de pociones básicas- gracias a dios, ¿sabes dónde está Ethel?

No, pero hace unos días que la veo extraña

Que quieres decir con extraña

Bueno cuando fui a su habitación por la noche- inmediatamente tapándose la boca- se supone que no debería decir eso

Dime, no pasa nada

Parecía que escondía algo

Entiendo, descansa y no vayas a salir, es peligroso

¡Esmeralda! no le digas que te dije, Ethel me mataría

Tranquila no le diré nada

Esmeralda recorrió cada pasillo para encontrar a su hermana antes de que la señorita Hardbroom o la maestra Cackle lo hiciera "Ethel cuando te encuentre" y sin que lo viera venir la maestra Hardbroom apareció frente a ella

¡Señorita Hardbroom!

¿Todo en orden? Esmeralda – autoritaria

Si… claro, las alumnas están en su respectivo cuarto durmiendo

Bien, vaya a descansar, los fantasmas ya no molestaran mas

Si, ire en un momento - suspirando de alivio en cuanto se tele transporto

Fue a buscarla a la biblioteca e incluso a la cocina, pero no había nadie, solo le faltaba revisar el sótano y el jardín. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse e invocar un hechizo de localización arriesgándose a que las encontraran, la vio saliendo del librero que se encontraba en el sótano colándose en la cocina. Esmeralda corrió para alcanzarla, pero era demasiado rápida, se perdió entre los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación.

Esmeralda apareció frente al cuarto de Ethel, no lo pensó dos veces cuando entro furiosa y la encontró sentada a la orilla de su cama tratando de controlar su llanto, limpio sus lágrimas con su manga dándose rápidamente la vuelta, La cólera de esmeralda desapareció en cuanto la vio en ese estado, triste y frágil.

¿Ethel? - acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba ella- ¿estás bien?... ¿Que te sucedió? - poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

¡Suéltame! - rápidamente retirando su mano, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron y vio la cara de sorpresa que tenía Esmeralda, se tranquilizó. - Puedes dejarme sola…estoy cansada- tratando de fingir calma

Sabía que era inútil si insistía, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no era normal ese estado en el que se encontraba. Y en como la había mirado, no era como siempre lo hacía, con reproche y desafío, sino con ira.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episodio 3**:

Revelación

(continuación del pergamino)

…_se había convertido en alguien cruel y malvado, muchos cayeron por tratar de detenerlo: magos, brujas y otras criaturas mágicas que sabían que solo quería traer destrucción a su mundo, y que justo antes de que su alma fuera aprisionada en el castillo, juro vengarse de las personas que lo habían encerrado, lanzando una maldición a su propia familia, que su maldad no tendría fin hasta que uno de sus descendientes lo liberara: Una niña Hallow nacida bajo la luz de la luna de sangre, se convertiría en su próxima sucesora, alguien, que le daría vida al aquelarre oscuro nuevamente y terminaría lo que empezó. _

_Así los últimos integrantes del Aquelarre de Medianoche se dieron a la tarea de vigilarlo y salvaguardar la paz de nuestro mundo. Isabella Cackle se quedó como guardián y protectora del castillo que con el tiempo se convertiría en una Academia para brujas. Se creó el código de Brujas para establecer sus leyes propias ,creando asi un hechizo de ocultamiento para los humanos, estableciendo un mundo mágico dentro de un mundo no mago. El aquelarre Oscuro, se dispersó, perdiéndose entre el bosque hueco._

_El nuevo orden, integrado por Jeremías Astur ayudo a cazar a los traidores, desterrándolos con los humanos sin su magia, ni recuerdo alguno y yo….la tercera y última miembro de este aquelarre mentí. Hoy después de tantos años, revelo el secreto que hace mucho tiempo me guarde para mi misma y que no puedo llevar a la tumba: yo amaba Albert, él había descubierto que estaba embarazada de su bebe y era por eso, que no había tenido el valor de decirles a mis amigos acerca de la verdad, por miedo a que le hicieran algo. Todos los demás creyeron que se refería a la línea de sangre de su hermano, Vladimir, a quien quitaron la magia y la posibilidad de tener hijos. _

_Asi que me fui de aquellas tierras, lejos, para poder criar a mi hija con toda la libertad…tiempo después nació una niña con los mismos ojos de su padre y que con gran dolor en mi corazón, vi oscuridad en ella y aunque trate toda mi vida de guiarla por el buen camino, temo que las futuras generaciones no corran con la misma suerte, y los descendientes del aquelarre de medianoche, traten de hacer pagar a alguien quien no tiene culpa de nuestros errores. Pido perdón por mi egoísmo, y que mi pecado fue amar demasiado a mi familia, quien solo fueron las víctimas en esto. _

_El hechizo comenzará en la primera luna llena, al cumplir los 13 años, ese será el momento que deberá serle quitado sus poderes, porque después pasado de ese día, será demasiado tarde…y_

Ethel sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría a su cuerpo, no podía creerlo… sus hermanas y ella eran las sucesoras de Albert Nighmare. Ethel lo sabía, desde hace tiempo que ella había nacido en la luna roja, como le decía su madre, el día en que una bruja momentáneamente pierde sus poderes. Ella jamás debió tener su magia, pero los médicos brujos le dijeron que había tenido suerte…que nació siendo especial. Siempre lo creyó así, aun cuando sus padres no le hacían caso, aun cuando su hermana tenía toda la atención, jamás dejo de creerlo…

Viendo lo que era ella para su familia, en cierta forma ahora comprendía por qué le tenía cierta envidia a Mildred Hubble, ella tenía algo que ella apenas podía aspirar: amor de sus padres, el ser una simple bruja normal y…el poder permitirse…quedarse con las personas que amaba. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

¿¡Especial….!?- dijo sin dejar de mirar el pergamino- ¡que tengo de especial!- aventando con furia el pergamino al suelo mientras se levantaba de golpe- esto debe ser una gran broma- tratando de controlar su llanto, apretando tan fuertemente sus puños que sus uñas quedaron enterrados en la palma de su mano- ¿es por eso que mi madre no me toma ni la mas mínima atención? O el porque…jamas…celebramos un cumpleaños…ahora lo entiendo…simplemente me van a abandonar….¡NO!…¡NO DEJARE QUE ESO PASE!

No podía leer algo mas, aun faltaba un pergamino, pero para ella había sido suficiente. Tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo de ahí, nadie estaba en los pasillos a esa hora de la noche por lo que se sintió agradecida, no sabría qué hacer si se topaba con alguien en ese momento. Cuanto llego a su cuarto boto sus cosas sobre la cama y vio sobre su pared todos aquellos certificados de la mejor alumna, los agarro y empezó a romper cada uno de ellos.

¿¡Para que tanto esfuerzo!?- dijo mientras tiraba los pedazos de papel sobre el suelo- ¡Que gane con esto! Mis padres…jamás -mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban lentamente sobre su mejilla- …me aceptaran…soy tan horrible como el Ancestro Albert…

¿Ethel? – pregunto esmeralda sin que Ethel se percatara que había entrado a su habitación- ¿estás bien?... ¿Que te sucedió? - poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

¡Suéltame! - rápidamente retirando su mano, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron y vio la cara de sorpresa que tenía Esmeralda, se tranquilizó. – Puedes… dejarme sola…estoy cansada- tratando de fingir calma

Ethel puedes contarm…

¡FUERA!

Mientras tanto Albert desde la oscuridad de aquel pasillo escuchaba atentamente la discusión que habían tenido Ethel y Esmeralda, las miraba y no podía evitar sentir una enorme alegría no solo por encontrar por fin a sus herederas, sino porque ahora sabia donde exactamente atacar. Solo tenía que preparar el terreno para su regreso y el de su Aquelarre…

Voló sobre los pasillos, recorriendo todo el castillo pasando por cada cuarto: de niñas y maestras, hasta que encontro al huésped perfecto para poseer… una chica de cabello castaño, Felicity Foxglove, quien no solo era alguien cercana a Ethel, sino que gracias a ella podría influenciarla más fácilmente.

-"La soledad…"- dijo Albert mientras sobrevolaba el cuerpo de la niña quien yacia dormida en su cama- "y rencor serán tu perdición Ethel Hallow jajaja"-poseyéndola.

Felicity despertó de golpe, sus ojos se tornaron momentáneamente de color azul cielo y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa malévola "por fin…" dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente y caminaba hacia su ventana de su habitación. La oscuridad que le ensombrecía la mirada, al ver con un terrible desagrado que todos esos años habían estado en paz con los humanos, ocultándose de ellos, como ratas, "ellos habrán olvidado la masacre sobre nuestra gente, pero yo no" mirando a través de la ventana los enormes edificios y la luces que se veían a lo lejos "¡les hare pagar! Y este cuerpo me ayudara con eso y mucho mas".


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**:

Castigo

Ya era de madrugada cuando Ethel estaba acostada sobre su cama aun, sin haber podido dormir en toda la noche. Se sentó sobre su cama y vio en el piso los pedazos de papel de sus certificados de la mejor bruja. Los recogido del suelo y mientras los sostenía en su mano, se preguntaba ¿Cuál era la razón de seguir esforzándose y de aparentar ser la mejor? ¿Qué sentido tenia llamar la atención de sus padres ahora?

"es inútil" se decía mientras tiraba los pedazos de papel al cesto de basura

"¿Ethel?"- dijo esmeralda mientras entraba a su cuarto- ¿Por qué tiras tus certificados?

"esme, no te escuche entrar"- levantándose de la cama- "no creo necesitarlos más, son…innecesarios"

"¿Dónde estabas anoche?"- con voz autoritaria- y no mientas, te vi salir del sótano, pudiste haberte lastimado

"No es asunto tuyo y si me disculpas tengo que ir a clase". Tomando su mochila mientras dejaba su habitación, sin ni siquiera mirar a Esmeralda fue hasta su salón de clase donde la señorita Harbroom preparaba los ingredientes para su clase de poción

"Bueno niñas hoy haremos un hechizo de protección que por su dificultad, otorgaremos un certificado al merito a la joven bruja que pueda realizarlo- decía la señorita Hardbroom quien recorría las hileras de sus estudiantes mirándolas a cada una de ellas, en forma desafiante, especialmente a Ethel Hallow - ¡Comiencen a preparar!- desapareciendo del salón

"Tengo que aprobar esto- decía Mildred mientras agregaba ingredientes a su caldero- con esto, la señorita Hardbroom no pensara que no pertenezco a esta escuela "

"Bueno necesitaras mucho mas que eso, para probar que no eres la peor bruja ¿verdad Mildred?"- decía Ethel mientras mezclaba sus ingredientes

"Déjala en paz Ethel"- dijo maud

"Si, Mildred es una mejor bruja que tu- dijo sonriendo Enid - al menos ella no es egoísta y rencorosa como tu Ethel"

"Se necesita más que eso para ser una verdadera bruja"- señalando su caldero de Mildred- "muéstrame que puedes hacer una mejor poción que yo" – acercándose junto a Mildred-"que estas en esta escuela por tus habilidades y no por que la señorita Cackle no puede expulsarte porque has salvado la escuela varias veces"

"No la escuches Mildred, solo está intentando provocarte"- intentando Maud que se concentrara en la poción

Enid furiosa por las palabras de Ethel, dio un paso hacia enfrente encarándola " Ethel pero fue de los problemas que TU provocaste"

"¡Exacto!, si no fuera por mi te hubieras ido hace mucho tiempo"- regresando a su caldero

"te equivocas Ethel, te demostrare que puedo hacerlo"- dijo Mildred quien distraída había confundido el extractor de sesos por baba de murciélago, haciendo más potente el hechizo que exploto, esparciendo la poción a toda la clase

"¡Que está pasando aquí!"- se oyó una voz antes de aparecer la señorita Hardbroom con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho- ¿¡quién es responsable de este desastre!?

"Mildred, señorita Hardbroom"- dijo felicity

"pero fue porque Ethel comenzó la pelea"- dijo Enid defendiendo a Mildred

"¡Silencio!... recuerde que una bruja se hace responsable de lo que hace, no hay excusas"

"pero señorita Hardbroom"- dijo Maud

"¡Ambas!, Vayan a la oficina de la señorita Cackle, ahora"

Ya estando en la oficina de la señorita Cackle, Mildred y Ethel estaban sentadas enfrente de ella, mientras que la directora no dejaba de verlas, con cierta decepción en ella misma, después de haber fallado estos 4 años de que se trataran con cordialidad o haber aspirado incluso a una amistad entre ellas.

"Este mal uso de la magia, ha puesto en riesgo a sus compañeras…que tienen que decir al respecto"

"lo sentimos señorita cackle"- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo "

"ambas están castigadas y confinadas en su habitación en su tiempo libre hasta que decida que castigo les pondré y también sus gatos serán confiscados"- dijo Ada mirándolas

"pero señorita cackle…"- dijo Mildred saltando de su silla

"su comportamiento no tiene excusa, esta pelea entre ustedes ya debe terminar…"- dijo Ada interrumpiéndola- "no habido año en que ustedes no pisen esta oficina Mildred, y sino empiezan a tratarse con cordialidad"- señalándolas a las dos- " me veré obligada a tomar medidas más extremas, pueden irse"- abriendo la puerta con un hechizo

Ambas se levantaron de la silla, Mildred triste pensando que no vería a tigre hasta el final del semestre, y Ethel pensando si realmente quería terminar sus últimos días en la Academia, castigada. Conociendo a sus padres la sacarían antes de su próximo cumpleaños.

"ya estarás satisfecha Ethel"- dijo Mildred en cuanto salió de la oficina de la señorita cackle

"no la molestes Mildred"- dijo Felicity quien estaba esperando afuera de la oficina- "fue tu poción quien las metió en ese problema, no Ethel"

Mildred salió echando chispas de ahí, perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Ethel estaba sorprendida de que Felicity estuviera de su lado, ella generalmente no apoyaba a nadie, excepto si con ello perjudicaba su trabajo de periodista. Caminaron juntas hasta su habitación, platicando acerca de cómo la señorita Hardbroom puso a limpiar a Enid y Maud el laboratorio de pociones después de la pelea.

"Debiste haberlas visto"- dijo Felicity sonriendo mientras entraban a la habitación de Ethel " Ethel, ¿porque no vienes a la fiesta de esta noche? Será divertido"

"No puedo, estoy castigada"- dijo mientras se limpiaba los restos de la poción de Mildred de su ropa

"¡Vamos! Nadie se dará cuenta, además necesitas que te levanten el ánimo después de esto"- Dijo Felicity mientras veía la reacción de Ethel- "pero si no puedes, no pensé que una Hallow fuera a tener miedo"- fingiendo decepción.

Ethel sabia que si la atrapaban, su castigo seria mucho peor: llamarían a sus padres y mancharía de nuevo el apellido Hallow. Lo último que quería era ver la mirada decepcionante de su madre o los regaños de su padre. Vacilante, si de ir o no, vio los pedazos de papel de sus certificados en el cesto de basura y por su cabeza pasaron una serie de ideas: "aléjate de los problemas"… "¡eres una Hallow!" "no debes decepcionar a la familia" …pero conforme los seguía pensando una y otra vez, las palabras se diluían en su mente, perdiendo significado alguno …"debo… ¿ser la mejor? "

"Bien… ire"- tomando el brazo de Felicity quien estaba por salir de su habitación-

"¡Me alegro! ,si soy del todo sincera será mas como un festín de medianoche"- dijo Felicity poniendo sus manos en el hombro de Ethel- "tranquila, solo las amigas más cercanas irán, confía en mi"- sonriendo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

El Aquelarre del caldero

Ethel estaba sentada sobre su cama leyendo un libro sobre pociones básicas, que otra cosa sino. Después de todo estaba confinada en su habitación, sin otra interesante que hacer. Miraba por la ventana y veía que era una tarde magnifica para volar sobre su escoba. El sol había iniciado su perezoso descenso, las sombras de los árboles se alargaban y la luz había comenzado a teñir de dorado sus hojas. Pero todo deseo de volar tenía que ser suprimido ¿Porque? Por el castigo, eso era lo que últimamente escuchaba: sino era confinamiento en su cuarto, era un ensayo de 1000 palabras reflexionando sobre sus acciones. No se explicaba la razón del porque a un no la habían expulsado desde hace mucho. Qué razón podía tener la señorita Cackle para seguir manteniéndola en la escuela, era talvez por ¿la influencia de su familia sobre la academia? O porque ¿la señorita Cackle sabia acerca de su herencia? ...¿¡sobre mí!?.

"¡Imposible!"- levantándose de la silla de su escritorio- "la maestra Hardbroom no quitaría el ojo sobre mi, me trataría peor que con Mildred Hubble"

Un pequeño papel forma de una pequeña ave, atravesó la ventana y poso sobre sus manos. Se desdoblo delicadamente y las letras empezaron a aparecer lentamente en aquella hoja en blanco:

_Conserva la hoja, te guiara hacia la_

_habitación donde se celebrará el Festín, a Medianoche. _

_Felicity_

Pasaron las horas, la tarde se hizo noche y Ethel mientras tanto bajo las sabanas de su cama fingía estar dormida, esperando a que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos. A que la maestra Hardbroom terminara de ser la ronda que siempre hacia cada noche. A que no hubiera ningún indicio de vida, excepto ella y su gato, estrella nocturna. Tomo la nota que estaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y rápidamente este se transformó en una flecha que le indicaba el camino por donde debía seguir.

Tomo su lámpara y salió sigilosamente de su cuarto, mirando por ambos lados del pasillo para verificar que nadie la siguiera. Con la flecha sobre su mano, este le indico seguir por un pasillo largo, lejos de los dormitorios de las chicas y las maestras. Era oscuro, en un lugar abandonado del castillo. Apenas podía ver su mano y si no fuera por la pequeña lámpara, no hubiera podido seguir adelante. La flecha le indico subir por unas enormes y largas escaleras hacia la torre, y cuando llego hasta el final solo encontró una habitación vacía y llena de libros polvorientos. La flecha no dejaba de apuntar al muro, una y otra vez.

"Pero…no hay nada"-pensó, mientras la tocaba para ver si había un pasadizo oculto, pero no hayo nada- "¿Qué más hago?"- le pregunto a la flecha y sobre ella aparecieron unas letras diciendo "dibuja una puerta y toca tres veces". Acto seguido la flecha de papel se trasformó en un gis mágico. Ethel lo tomo sobre su mano e hizo lo que la flecha le había indicado. Sorprendida vio como la puerta se abría, cegándola momentáneamente una luz que se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación.

"¿Hola?"- dijo Ethel mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la iluminación. Las figuras borrosas que veía adelante de ella, lentamente fueron transformándose en rostros conocidos- ¿Felicity?

-"Ethel, me alegro que hayas venido, las demás ya llegaron"- señalando a otras 2 chicas que estaban sentadas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un caldero- "eres la última en llegar"

"¿Que es este lugar?"- dijo sorprendida mirando los alrededores

"Bienvenida al club del caldero"- dijo una chica de cabello largo y negro, tez blanca y con una enorme sonrisa- "Un gusto hermana"- llevándose la mano al frente, en forma de saludo.- Mi nombre es Sophia White- una pequeña bruja que parecía tener la edad de sibyl

"Un gusto"- asintió Ethel de la misma forma- Ethel Hallow

-"Ahh una Hallow, tu eres la famosa hermana de Esmeralda, vaya sabes.."-dijo una chica de cabello café oscuro y unos hermosos ojos verde, mientras se acercaba a ella, mirándola detenidamente-"eres muy famosa en nuestro salón, pero te imaginaba diferente, para ser alguien quien robo la piedra fundadora de nuestra escuela"

-"¿Y tu eres?"- dijo Ethel con tono de desagrado

-"Disculpa no me presente, soy Griselda Bocanegra, compañera de tu hermana, un gusto"

Ahora estaban todas. Albert no solo había cumplido con su primera fase del plan… de reunir a las descendientes de su antiguo Aquelarre, sino que como podía ver, por sus venas corría magia poderosa y sobretodo, había maldad en cada una de ellas. Podía verlo en sus ojos, esperando salir: rebeldes, competitivas y con mucha ira acumulada, que con la guía correcta causarían terror en el mundo mágico. Solo faltaba que la luna estuviera en el punto más alto, para poder llamar a sus hermanas del más allá y vivieran de nuevo en este mundo, en el cuerpo de sus herederas.

Felicity estaba en un rincón de la habitación, mirándolas, imaginando el futuro que les esperaba a esas pobres chicas. El miedo, la soledad y el enojo serían su as bajo la manga. Termino de preparar los bocadillos dejándolos en la mesa junto a la ventana y fue hacia donde estaban ellas.

"Ahora que estamos todas, juremos"- dijo Felicity poniendo su mano derecha encima del caldero-

"¿Jurar?"- dijo sophia extrañada- ¿Qué exactamente?

Que jamás revelaremos la ubicación de este lugar, que estaremos ahí para la persona de este club que necesite ayuda- mirándolas a cada una a los ojos- "para desafiar juntas a todas aquellas personas que nos han lastimado y que tienen pensamientos retrogradas, limitándonos en nuestro verdadero potencial"

¿Qué te hace pensar, que me interesa participar? - dijo Griselda cruzando los brazos

¿Por qué otra razón sino, te animaste a venir?-

¡Hagámoslo! – Ethel dando un paso en frente, puso su mano sobre el caldero- juntas podremos hacer cualquier cosa, lo que una de nosotras no seria capaz de hacer

¿¡Cómo un Aquelarre!?- dijo sophia saltando de emoción

¡Si!, Vamos Griselda o…. ¿acaso tienes miedo?- Felicity la desafío con la mirada, retándola a que pusiera su mano sobre el caldero

-¡No claro que no!

Albert escondiéndose bajo el rostro de Felicity, estaba feliz. No hubiera creído que serían tan frágiles… y tan fáciles de manipular. Todas con un pasado que trataban de ocultar. Sophia White, huérfana… ¡tan necesitada de cariño!- sonriendo malévolamente- su hermana trabaja dentro del consejo, jamás tenia tiempo para ella.

Albert sabía que la tan sola idea de estar siempre solas, sin nadie que te apoye, era algo aterrador. Para todas ellas, así que no le fue difícil traerla a ella o… a las demás, solo basto la sutil promesa de que alguien estaría a su lado, su propio aquelarre, uno donde no les temieran o repudiaran por ser quienes eran.

-Griselda ¿no hay nada con lo que podamos apoyarte? - dijo Felicity con voz comprensiva.

Sabía que incluso alguien como Griselda Bocanegra se seduciría ante tal idea. Hija única y de buena familia: Madre bruja, quien la había abandonado y padre humano, ese era un secreto que quería que nadie se enterara.

Sophia puso la mano sobre el caldero, feliz de poder pertenecer a un aquelarre. Griselda miro a los ojos a Felicity, dudosa, pero al final… Acepto


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Maldiciones

Esmeralda caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, la había buscado en todas partes: en su habitación, la biblioteca y bajo el árbol donde siempre solía sentarse a leer a esas horas, pero nada. Sentía como si la estuviera evitando de nuevo, como si hubieran regresado a cuando ella estaba en su primer año. Con el simple hecho de recordarlo le entristecía. Con los exámenes aproximándose tenía muy poco tiempo libre y no había tenido oportunidad para platicar con ella de lo que le había pasado aquella noche, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que hubiera roto sus certificados, cuando para ella, eran su orgullo. No era algo normal en Ethel.

Fue cuando al pasar por el salón de pociones, la vio. Pero no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de Griselda, su compañera de 5 año. Estaban leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas, y extrañamente la vea feliz, no apática o a la defensiva como cuando estaba con ella.

-"¿Ethel?"- dijo esmeralda aproximándose hacia las chicas- Necesitamos hablar, es importante

-"Lo siento esmeralda, no puede en este momento"- dijo Griselda con una sonrisa antes de que Ethel pudiera contestar- le enseñare algunos de mis libros familiares- poniendo su mano en su hombro

\- "Lo siento esme"- tomando el libro que estaba sobre la estantería, sin ni siquiera mirarla- será en otra ocasión- saliendo de la habitación rápidamente junto con Griselda

Ethel sabia que no podía evitarla por mucho tiempo, que tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarla. La conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no se rendiría hasta aclarar sus dudas. Pero por mucho que incluso ella quisiera decirle, preguntarle lo que por muchas noches ella se preguntaba a si misma, y que esas ideas que no dejaban de atormentarla, no podía. Tenía que callarse, una parte de ella sabía que el decirle solo la pondría en peligro o peor.

Pero por otra parte aún estaba resentida, enojada e incluso por decirlo asi, celosa de su hermana. Cuando la veía solo pensaba en los años de preferencia, en la atención que Esmeralda había recibido, siempre comparándola con ella, siempre intentando llamar la atención de sus padres. No podía evitarlo, simplemente sucedía, no es que pudiera controlar sus emociones. Sus padres en vez de hablar con ella, simplemente la ignoraban, como habían hecho los últimos 3 años de su instituto.

Bueno, si ellos no pensaban hacer nada, ella lo haría, acabaría con la maldición de Albert sola. Y con la ayuda de su nuevo aquelarre, tendría acceso a libros o lugares que ella no podría llegar.

-"Has estado muy callada este rato ¿estas bien?"- dijo Griselda mientras ella y Ethel entraban a su habitación.- "Mira este es el libro que te dije"- sacando un pequeño libro debajo de su cama y entregándolo en sus manos

-"¡Vaya!…¿Como es que no te han descubierto?"-Ethel mirándola sorprendida

-"Bueno"- sonriendo, Griselda toco una vez la portada del libro- "con un pequeño truco"- y rápidamente el titulo, el color y el contenido del libro empezaron a cambiar. El libro titulado maldiciones y como revertirlos, cambio a uno llamado por Herbolaria- "solo tócalo una vez cuando finalices, y nadie sospechara"

-"Gracias…¿No preguntaras acerca del porqué lo quiero?"-

-"No, hoy por ti…mañana por mi….solo cuídalo, es herencia familiar"- dijo Griselda con una sonrisa picara

\- Claro- Ethel se marchó de la habitación y fue hacia la suya, que estaba en el mismo piso. Aunque hubiera querido leer en otro lugar más discreto, el contenido de aquel libro, tenía que conformarse con su cuarto. Toco la portada del libro y este rápidamente se transformó: en maldiciones y como revertirlas.

Al pasar sus dedos por las páginas del aquel libro, vio que estas eran muy antiguas. En la segunda pagina estaba el árbol genealógico de Griselda; las brujas se marcaban con la figura de un cuervo, mientras que los magos tenían figuras de sombreros puntiagudos. Todos hasta remontar a Agnes Bocanegra, la fundadora de su clan. El libro había pasado de generación tras generación en su familia, reuniendo hechizos de protección, como realizar pociones para obtener dinero y controlar la mente de una persona. Al parecer ella no era la única que venia de una familia de magos y brujas malvados.

Al seguir volteando las paginas, encontró lo que estaba buscando, maldiciones. Tenía de todo tipo, de hasta maldecir ganado, a las maldiciones por amor, especialmente una que le había llamado la atenció: Contaba la historia de Emelda, una bruja que se había enamorado de un joven humano, Dionisio, quien estaba a punto de casarse con Evelyn, una humana proveniente de una pobre familia. Sintiéndose herida invoco a un espíritu del bosque para que Dionisio no pudiera casarse con otra mujer que no fuera ella, a menos que ella misma devolviera el rollo donde venía su contrato. Pero trágico fue su destino, ya que al enterarse de lo que había hecho mato a la bruja, pero no destruyendo su hechizo.

Leyó cada maldición que se encontraba en aquel libro y ninguna hablaba de maldiciones adquiridas por sangre. Y aunque algunos eran algo diferentes. Todos seguían el mismo patrón: eran encantamientos escritos sobre material no perecedero como piedra o arcilla, y eran enterrados en algún lugar considerado eficaz para su activación como una tumba, cementerio o pozo.

Ethel paso toda la tarde leyendo, reflexionando acerca como en tan poco tiempo Albert había hecho una maldición tan poderosa. Tenía que haber tenido contacto con un espíritu para que la maldición por sangre hubiera cobrado efecto. Volvió a revisar el pergamino que Amelia había dejado, pero no especificaba como habían derrotado a su ancestro. Ethel camino de un lado a otro en su habitación, como gato enjaulado. Hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente, su directora: Amelia Cackle era descendiente directa de uno de los miembros del Aquelarre de Medianoche, quien había vencido a Albert. Ella tenía que tener un diario o registro de lo que paso ese día…ella tenia que buscar entre su biblioteca privada, si quería terminar de averiguar cómo se salvaría a tiempo.

Ethel miro el calendario que estaba a lado de su puerta y veía que solo le faltaban escasos 2 meses para que la maldición se cumpliera. El tiempo se había ido muy rápido, ya era de noche y podía sentir el aire colarse por la ventana, una ráfaga de viento entro y tiro todos sus pergaminos la suelo.

"¡Rayos!"- dijo Ethel tratando de rescatar algunos que cayeran al suelo.- "Esto no puedo estar peor"

¿Ethel?- tocando esmeralda al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!, disculpen soy nuevo en esto y mi ingles no es muy bueno, por lo que escribo por este espacio de aquí. Solo para agradecer sus comentarios a esta historia. Disfrute mucho escribiendo estos capítulos, por aquí les dejo **

**La música de fondo: ** watch?v=W_m_a1rPCus&list=RDW_m_a1rPCus&start_radio=1&t=1

**Capítulo 7:**

Premonición

Horas antes…

Esmeralda tuvo desconfianza y temor de que Ethel hiciera algo tonto de nuevo; esos eran los sentimientos que tenía cuando vio a Griselda Bocanegra irse con su pequeña hermana. Quería seguirlas, y detener cualquier cosa que estuvieran tramando, pero no podía, tenía que ser más inteligente que ellas si quería descubrir que era. No pudo evitar preguntarse, mientras caminaba rumbo al salón de clases sobre ¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿Qué interés podría tener Griselda con su hermana? Sabía que Ethel había hecho cosas malas en el pasado, pero eso no significaba que fuera mala, sin embargo, Griselda era harina de otro costal. Ella, era alguien que sabía cómo manipular a los demás, solo para beneficiarse ella misma. Era egoísta y falsa.

Esmeralda entro al salón rápido, tratando de que la maestra Hardbroom no la viera. Pero sin exito

\- "Esmeralda llegas tarde"- dijo sin siquiera voltearla a ver. Delante de ella había un pizarrón mágico donde ponía los ingredientes para la poción sobre "Premonición"- Bueno chicas, ya están en su último año en esta sacra Academia, y como alumnas a próximas a graduarse, han de dominar el arte de la premonición…o como mínimo a interpretarlo. Frente a ustedes, están los ingredientes para hacer la poción que aprendieron en 2 año…espero que lo hagan a la perfección, jóvenes brujas- en tono autoritario

Griselda había corrido por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo a clase, pero se detuvo en seco, cuando vio a la señorita Hardbroom. Trato de aparentar tranquilidad y dibujando una sonrisa sobre su rostro para tratar de amenizar las cosas. Su cara estaba roja y su cabello estaba alborotado. Se paso las manos sobre su cabello acomodándolo levemente

"¿Puedo pasar señorita Hardbroom?, lamento llegar tarde"- dijo Griselda

"Tome asiento señorita bocanegra"- dijo con mirada inquisitiva- "Espero que se tomen la magia más enserio y dejen de… ¡comportarse como niñas!...tratando de jugar con magia"

Griselda tomo su lugar al lado de Esmeralda, quien en voz baja y sin perder oportunidad de pregutarle dijo "¿¡De donde conoces a mi hermana, Griselda!?"- mientras mezclaba sus ingredientes en su caldero

"No sabia que era tu hermana hasta hoy Esmeralda"- dibujando un semblante angelical-"¡lo juro! "- dijo levantando su mano y el otro poniéndolo en su pecho, con una leve sonrisa.

"…¿¡verdad!?, señorita Hallow, señorita bocanegra"- trasladándose atrás de ellas, Hardbroom toco los hombros de ambas niñas- "Ustedes serán las primeras en pasar"

Esmeralda camino al frente del salón, junto con Griselda, que de mala gana iba atrás de ella. No le agradaba que alguien se metiera en su mente, y mucho menos, que su rival viera su futuro.". Griselda se colocó al lado de esmeralda, tomando con fuerza su mano "Au" dijo la chica rubia, mientras que la otra, sonreía. Esmeralda la miro, seria, tratando de no armar algún lio enfrente de la clase.

"Absténgase de hacer preguntas hasta el final"- dijo la maestra Hardbroom mirando a sus alumnas, volviendo a mirar de nuevo a Griselda y Esmeralda- Griselda, veras el presagio de esmeralda primero, puesto que tu tomaras la poción antes que ella. Después Esmeralda, te seguirá, tomando el suyo después…empiecen.

"_ojos vean más allá de lo evidente, muestra lo que hay…en mi mente_"-Tomando la poción Griselda-" a_ Esmeralda_".- diciendo en voz alta

Sera un efecto domino. Al terminar tú Griselda, Esmeralda seguirá con tu presagio- dijo la maestra Hardbroom- lo sentirán como si estuviera pasando realmente, pero es tan solo una ilusión, tengan autocontrol de sus sentimientos.

"_ojos vean más allá de lo evidente, muestra lo que hay en mi mente_"- Tomando la poción Esmeralda-" a_ Griselda_"- diciendo en voz alta

Y en seguida un humo blanco y espeso, las empezó a rodear, esparciéndose por todo el salón. Sus pupilas se tornaron de color blanco y la temperatura empezó a descender. La maestra Hardbroom intuía que algo había salido mal, ya que no era normal que las mesas, los calderos e incluso los muebles empezaran a desaparecer lentamente hasta quedar tan solo los espectadores. Pero no podía detenerlas, no ahora, que la poción había surtido efecto. El hacerlo sería peligroso, pondría en peligro sus vidas. Ahora, tan solo podía guiarlas.

El humo envolvió todo el lugar, oscureciéndolo, haciendo imposible ver lo que había por delante de sus narices. Todos quedando a la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar.

"Niñas, no se alarmen"- dijo la señorita Hardbroom mientras que con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha descendía el humo, permitiéndoles verlas con algo de luz- recuerden, en la primera fase de la premonición aparecerá la clave, es decir, a lo que debemos prestar atención para resolver nuestro problema. Después, a lo que debemos tener cuidado, al peligro que nos acecha… y por último, lo que no podemos olvidar, nuestro pasado…Griselda, repite después de mi…

"Futuro". Y con una voz suave y casi inaudible, Griselda repitió "Futuro"

Griselda rápidamente se hallaba en la mente de esmeralda. En una habitación completamente a oscuras, hacia frio y había un silencio casi sepulcral. Y ante los ojos apareció un hermoso medallón de oro, que flotaba alrededor de ella, desapareciendo en humo rápidamente.

"¡Miedo!"- dijo la maestra Hardbroom. Griselda tomo con más fuerza la mano de esmeralda, volviendo a repetir-"miedo"

Una ráfaga de aire, helada y violenta paso atraves del cuerpo de Griselda, haciendo que su cuerpo se paralizara del miedo. Podía sentir el peligro aproximarse rápidamente, era como si estuviera respirando en su nuca, asechando, esperando el momento propicio para salir. Luego, sin darse cuenta estaba parada sobre rosas negras, que no dejaban de caer de lo que parecía ser un cielo nocturno. Un olor a sangre impregno aquella habitación, viendo de forma extraña cómo de entre aquellas rosas negras emergían dos calaveras ,con símbolos en su frente. En uno con la forma de un gato y sobre el otro, una rosa roja.

Un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de Griselda. Algo iba mal, por lo que trato de cortar rápidamente la conexión con esmeralda "¡BASTA! No quiero ver más"- dijo Griselda gritando en voz alta- "¡Maestra Hardbroom! No me obligue a seguir viendo"

Griselda no pueden romper la conexión hasta que haya terminado…¡MANTENGA LA CONEXIÓN!...- la maestra Hardbroom se tele transporto rápidamente enfrente de las dos chicas. Con su mano derecha toco la frente de esmeralda y con la otra mano, la de Griselda, después la suya, pronunciando -"Tu mente a mi mente….¡Pasado!"- estableciendo la conexión entre ambas chicas. Las pupilas de la señorita Hardbroom se tornaron grises y su piel pálida.

Griselda quien se había tranquilizado, repitió esas últimas palabras-"Pa..sado"

Y luego…fuego. La maestra Hardbroom, se hallaba al lado de Griselda. La chica con los ojos llorosos, apuntaba con su dedo hacia una puerta de color blanco, que se habría de golpe y rápidamente dos niñas pequeñas la atravesaban asustadas. La maestra Hardbroom supo en seguida quien eran: Esmeralda y Ethel. Trataban de huir del fuego, que dentro de aquella otra habitación se estaba esparciendo, consumiendo todo a su paso. Mientras veía como cambiaba la escena rápidamente. En esta, había un muchacho que tenia sobre una de sus manos, dos rosas rojas, a la que trataba de proteger, pero era derribado por hombre alto, que en cuanto lo miro la maestra Hardbroom, percibió maldad en él.

Veía como tomaba el chico entre sus brazos, quitándole las rosas. Este trataba de escapar de su carcelero, pero sin éxito. Prisionero de aquel hombre solo veía impotente, como destruía a una de aquellas rosas, mientras que la otra milagrosamente se salvaba.

Y luego…nada, tan solo oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Secretos

Esmeralda no se percató cuando la maestra Hardbroom apareció a su lado.

¿¡Maestra Hardbroom!?- dijo esmeralda sorprendida

Tranquilícese Esmeralda, me conecte a la mente de ambas…estoy como apoyo- mirando a su alrededor- Aquí ya no será necesario repetir las palabras, irán apareciendo una tras otra…preste mucha atención, ya que suele pasar muy rápido. Tome mi mano y no la suelte ¿Entiende?

Si, esta bien- intuyendo que había pasado algo malo con Griselda, esmeralda no pregunto mas, ese no era el momento para hacerlo

El frio descendió, la noche era clara y había una hermosa luna llena. Esmeralda conocía ese olor, a pasto mojado, miro a su alrededor y ambas estaban en una pradera. A lo lejos, había una pequeña colina en la que había un enorme árbol, su tronco era enorme y bajo sus hojas, estaban sentadas tres jóvenes brujas, rodeando con sus brazos, sus piernas. Esmeralda no podía distinguir quienes eran, ya que sus rostros estaban escondidos bajo sus capas. Lentamente el árbol empezó a envolverlas entre sus raíces, protegiéndolas.

Pero en eso se formaba de entre la tierra, una enorme y horrible grieta, en la que un espectro maligno trataba de salir, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía. Esmeralda veía como aquella sombra intentaba alcanzar aquellas brujas con sus enormes y huesudas manos, esta veía como se arrastraba y forcejeaba para poder salir. Estiraba sus enormes brazos e intentaba alcanzarlas, lucho hasta que un toque de uno de sus dedos, empezó a pudrir las raíces que las estaban protegiendo. Sonrió, en cuanto observo, que tenia entre su mano a una de ellas. Esta forcejeo desesperadamente, e intento zafarse de aquel espectro.

El ambiente se volvió cada vez mas tenso, y un sentimiento muy familiar inundo el pecho de esmeralda: miedo e impotencia, en cuanto vio acercarse varios cuervos rodear a las pequeñas brujas. Las empezaron a atacar, uno tras otro, no dejaban de rasgar y jalar sus ropas, descubriendo el rostro de una de ellas: era de Ethel. Esta se aferraba con fuerza a las ramas de aquel árbol, que se negaba a dejarla ir. Las otras dos salieron en su ayuda, pero fueron arrastradas también por aquel espectro que las acechaba desde la oscuridad.

Esmeralda tan solo podía ver su cara de aflicción y miedo que reflejaba sobre sus ojos el rostro de su pequeña hermana, observaba impotente como el árbol trataba de envolverlas de nuevo, pero aquel espectro fue envolviendo sus cuerpos lentamente hasta cubrirlas por completo y sin poder hacer nada. Solo quedo estirando su rama mientras veía como las brujitas eran absorbidas en el suelo.

La maestra Hardbroom tomo con mas fuerza la mano de esmeralda" ¡No se suelte!, no podemos romper la conexión" dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. La visión era tan real, que no se sentía como si fuera una simple alucinación. Esmeralda trataba de liberarse de la maestra Hardbroom, quería ayudarla, quería salvar a Ethel.

"¡No es real, entienda! Ahora no puede hacer nada por ella….tan solo no deje de mirar"

Cuando ambas se despertaron, yacían sobre el suelo. Confundidas, e incluso algo desorientadas de lo que había sucedido. Todo había pasado muy rápido y lo habían sentido muy real, se miraron una a la otra, extrañadas. Griselda tenia sudor sobre su frente y respiraba aceleradamente, mientras tanto Esmeralda no podía quitarse el rostro de su hermana de su mente, siendo arrastrada por ese espectro.

La maestra Hardbroom estaba parada en medio de las dos brujas, como siempre, con ese semblante inexpresivo y casi indiferente que la caracterizaba.

"Bien"- lanzando un sencillo hechizo para que regresaran a sus lugares- ¿que fue lo que viste al principio Griselda?

Griselda por primera vez, no supo que decir. No creía que fuera buena idea contarles acerca de las dos calaveras posadas sobre rosas negras ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Lo más seguro es que solo quería, como siempre, llamar la atención…o peor, temía que no lo creyeran, después de todas las maldades que había hecho. Se sentía como Pedro gritando lobo, ese tonto cuento que su padre le leia cuando era una niña.

"Bueno…"- cruzando la mirada con Esmeralda por un leve momento- "al principio vi un hermoso collar de oro… y luego…"- después mirando a la maestra Hardbroom

Las imágenes de las calaveras atravesaron su mente y la sensación a muerte recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo. Se paralizo por un momento, pero sabía que no tenía otra salida que mentir. No tenía el valor de decir la verdad y que no le creyeran.

"…cuervos…¡Si!...unos enormes y horrendos cuervos sobrevolaban el cielo"- tratando de fingir seguridad- "lo siento maestra Hardbroom, fue realmente horrible"- sabía que no había mejor mentira, que la que se mezcla con la verdad- "y después fuego y dos niñas pequeñas corriendo por un enorme pasillo y…¡lo siento!..."- fingiendo tratar de recordar- "no recuerdo mas… maestra Hardbroom. Todo paso muy rápido"

Mentira. Lo recordaba todo, esas imágenes a un estaban impregnadas en sus retinas. Griselda tomo su miedo y lo guardo en un lugar, muy dentro de su corazón, donde no pudiera afectarla. En la clase aparentaba ser la misma niña inteligente y sarcástica, mientras que por dentro, temblaba de miedo. Esmeralda mientras tanto, conto con lujo de detalle lo que había visto: la sombra, las brujas e incluso la grieta que se formaba en la tierra. Pero al igual que Griselda, omitió algo, ver visto a Ethel.

La maestra Hardbroom callo. Sabia las razones del porque esmeralda elegía no contarlo, y lo respeto. Trato de mantenerse tranquila y serena. Miro a Griselda por un leve momento, y supo en cuanto la vio, que algo malo iba a suceder cerca de esa niña…algo que estaba relacionado con Ethel. Tendría que hablarlo después con la señorita Cackle.

"Las premoniciones son armas de dos filos" - dijo la maestra Hardbroom- "por un lado, te advierten acerca del peligro que corres y… interpretado de manera correcta las visiones, puedes prevenirlo. Sin embargo, una mala interpretación, puede ser catastrófico."

"Maestra Hardbroom…entonces ¿El medallón significa algo mas?...no es simplemente un medallón"- dijo Denis cuervo una chica de cabello rubio, corto

"Puede tener muchos significados Señorita Cuervo, puede ser eso, un simple medallón hasta llegar a ser, un dibujo en una pared. Es por eso que hay que tener en cuenta los detalles mas simples, eso en muchos casos pueden ayudar a resolverlos. Es decir, entre más repitas la premonición, mas detalles obtendrás…pero hay un riesgo en todo esto. Entre más entren, su alma puede llegar quedar atrapada en el limbo"

Griselda jamás había deseado antes, que una clase terminara pronto. No dejaba de escuchar, los múltiples significados de las visiones que esmeralda observo en su premonición. Hablaron de hasta un posible secuestro, a llegar, a una posesión por un espíritu" ¡Vaya! que fututo tan prometedor me espera" se decía a sí misma, mientras trataba de hacer oídos sordos a la clase de la Maestra Hardbroom.

"Una imagen podía tener varios significados"- pensaba Griselda, mientras escribía lo que había visto Esmeralda en su cuaderno y unas paginas mas adelante, la de ella

Entretanto, Esmeralda no dejaba de pensar mientras escribía las notas del pizarrón ¿Cómo podía afectarle su pasado ahora?. Aun recordaba sentir aquel calor abrasador sobre su piel. Recordaba como Ethel había quedado atrapada en su habitación, gritando su nombre, una y otra vez "esme tengo miedo" "¡esme!" .Ella se arrastraba por debajo de aquel humo denso desesperadamente para llegar a la habitación de su hermana, pero se había desmayado antes de llegar. Cuando se despertó, estaba en el jardín, mientras veía como su casa era consumida rapidamente por el fuego…aun escuchaba el llanto de su hermana menor pidiendo por ayuda. A esa edad, aun no sabia mucho de magia y si no fuera por el señor Archer…no hubiera querido imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado.

Si hubiera estado mejor preparada, hubiera podido extinguir el fuego antes de que se esparciera, o había parado a la persona que lo empezó. Ese mal uso de la magia, fue la que no solo acabo la vida de su tia, sino quemo parte del cuerpo de Ethel. Fue culpa suya, ella tuvo que haber sido mas responsable. Era por eso que existía el código de brujas, era por eso, que ella misma se había impuesto principios, para que no volviera a pasar lo hace 6 años.

Ahora, tenia que averiguar más, tenía que saber ¿Qué relación tenia Griselda con su hermana? ¿Cómo su relación llevaría a su peligro inminente?. Espero hasta la noche para aclarar sus ideas, y poder hablar con Ethel tranquilamente. Había muchas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, y esta vez no se iba ir sin ninguna respuesta. Caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar enfrente de la puerta de su hermana.

¿Ethel?- tocando esmeralda la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**: Descubrimiento y esperanza

Ethel sintió que casi no tuvo tiempo para tomar los pergaminos del suelo y esconderlos rápidamente bajo su cama, sin darse cuenta que uno de ellos se había caído y dado a parar al lado de su buro.

Adelante- dijo Ethel acomodándose el cabello. En eso vio el libro que Griselda le había prestado. Lo tomo deprisa antes de que Esmeralda entrara a su habitación y lo viera- Hermana ¿A que debo tu visita? - dijo Ethel disimulando tranquilidad, dándole la espalda

Ethel, escuche lo que paso- cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Si, hasta nuevo aviso, tengo que pasar mis ratos libres en mi habitación- Ethel toco la portada del libro, tratando de que su hermana no se diera cuenta de los cambios que estaba teniendo.

¿Es ese el libro que te presto Griselda? El que tienes en tus manos- dijo curiosamente acercándose lentamente hacia su hermana

¿Quieres verlo?- viendo que a un le faltaba poco, trato de hacer mas tiempo- ¿Piensas que se trata de un libro oscuro? Que vendrá como puedo controlar las mentes de las personas - en tono de broma- Adelante…puedes verlo- dándose la vuelta y dándoselo en sus manos

No tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, pero siempre sabía lo que planeaba hacer. El libro había cambiado a tiempo, ahora era un simple libro de Herbolaria. Esmeralda lo tomo y ojeo algunas paginas de aquel libro, dejándolo después sobre el buro. Miro detenidamente la habitación de Ethel, sus otros libros, sus libretas, todo parecía normal y en eso, noto un pergamino viejo abajo del buro.

Porque no me sorprende ¿Vienes a regañarme? – dijo Ethel mientras tomaba el libro de vuelta

No claro que no, vine hablar- esmeralda tomo las manos de su hermana, entrelazándolas con las suyas. Se sentaron sobre la cama y la miro a los ojos - Ethel sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

Si… - desviando su mirada hacia otro lado- lo se

Hay ¿algo que te preocupe? Estos días te he visto muy distante, mas de lo normal- Esmeralda se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Ethel le desviaba la mirada- ¿Ethel?

Bueno… no es nada fuera de lo común, los exámenes- de repente se aparto y se puso de pie, fue directamente hacia su ventana y a lo lejos, vio las pequeñas luces del pequeño pueblo que empezaban a prenderse una tras otra- La señorita cackle quiere que sea más cordial con Mildred ¿Puedes creerlo? - volteándola a ver, como no dando crédito de lo que le habían dicho

¿Y eso seria tan malo Ethel?…bueno…no lo sabes, podrías ganar una amiga

¡Porque siempre te pones de su lado!

No me pongo del lado de nadie…lo único que quiero es ayudarte a que tengas mas amigos.

¡Los tengo!

¿Hablas de Griselda? ¿Desde cuándo?

Eso no importa, confió en ella Esme… ¿Piensas que es mala, verdad?- observando la mirada de su hermana, vio que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba, ya no fue necesario que se lo digiera.- No confías en ella

No, no lo hago, y ¡pienso que solo te esta usando Ethel!

Bueno, te equivocas… no se en que te vasas ¿En su pasado? ¿En lo que ha hecho? No lo olvides, yo también hice cosas malas: ¡te engañe para que perdieras tus poderes!¡Robe la piedra fundadora!...a y se me olvidaba, casi destruyo la escuela pidiendo un deseo. Ya nadie aquí, cree que yo sea buena persona, esme.

Esmeralda se paro de la cama y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ethel delicadamente. La miro fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión seria, le dijo "Yo creo en ti, Sibyl también lo hace, ¡tú no eres mala persona!".

¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Qué tal si tan solo estoy tratando de negar lo inevitable hermana?

¿Qué quieres decir Ethie?

¿Qué harías? ¡¿Aun estarías de mi lado?! … ¿Seguirías creyendo en mí?- deseaba mucho saber su respuesta, pero tuvo que morderse el labio para no seguir hablando. Lo había hecho de nuevo, sus emociones la habían dominado una vez más.

Ethel aparto la mirada hacia otro lado. Sentía como los ojos de Esmeralda estuvieran sobre ella. Se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma, ya que había dicho algo, que debió haber guardado para si misma.

Ethie…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Felicity entro rápidamente a la habitación. Fingiendo inocencia.

Ethel la mae…lo siento - aparentando sorpresa- ¿interrumpo algo?

No, está bien- dijo Ethel - ¿Qué sucede Felicity?

La maestra Cackle quiere verte en su oficina

Ethel se le escapo una sonrisa sombría, miro momentáneamente a su hermana y sin decir nada mas, se fue. Pero antes de que cruzara la puerta, esmeralda la detuvo por el brazo diciéndole "no hemos terminado Ethel". Ethel volteo a verla "si, lo hemos hecho" retirando su mano, se marcho finalmente de su habitación.

Felicity mientras tanto, no estaba nada contenta. Sabía que la relación que tenía Ethel, con sus hermanas era fuerte. Pero no podía permitir que eso, arruinara sus planes. Miro a Esmeralda y fingiendo tener vergüenza por lo que había hecho, se disculpó y se fue de ahí. Ya lo había decido, el siguiente paso en su plan, para tener por completo el cuerpo de Ethel. Era que tenía que romper todo lazo con sus hermanas, familia o amigo que tuviera. Así la transición sería más fácil. Esto apenas estaba comenzando.

Esmeralda se quedó sola en la habitación. Había notado en los ojos de su hermana: preocupación y miedo. Había algo que le escondía, algo que no quería que supiera. Rápidamente miro debajo del buro, y encontró un viejo pergamino, lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a leerlo detenidamente:

_Eran tiempos en que la ignorancia estaba por encima de la razón, y el fanatismo cegaba la percepción objetiva de toda realidad. Hubo magos y brujas…_

¿Qué hace Ethel con esto? - dijo sorprendida. Escucho un ruido atrás de la puerta, doblo el pergamino rápidamente y lo guardo en el bolsillo del uniforme. Marchándose de ahí.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**:

Las piezas puestas

En el despacho de la señorita cackle. La maestra Hardbroom discutía acerca del hecho de que Albert estuviera acechando a las alumnas, especialmente a Ethel. Después de la visión que había visto, tenía claro que Griselda era la heredera, de uno de los antiguos miembros del Aquelarre oscuro. La maestra Hardbroom, tenía la intuición de que el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, podía sentirlo…

"Ada tenemos que hacer algo, a este paso, las alumnas corren un gran peligro"- dijo la maestra Hardbroom, quien estaba detrás de la señorita cackle. Convenciéndola, haciéndole entrar en razón, de la que decisión que estaba tomando ponía en riesgo a todos.

Amelia miraba fijamente la pintura que estaba sobre la pared de su oficina. En el retrato, ella se encontraba sentada sobre una silla, mientras que Agatha, su hermana, estaba parada junto a ella, tomándole del hombro. En ese tiempo, eran un poco más jóvenes y menos distanciadas de lo que eran ahora.

" …la señorita Bocanegra es una miembro del antiguo Aquelarre, se que no te agrada la idea, pero tienes que considerar que… es hora de que consultemos al consejo."

"No, no lo haremos"- dijo Amelia mientras caminaba rumbo a su escritorio-" creo que a un podemos encontrar otra solución para salvarla, Hécate, llamarlos, seria como destruir su futuro" - volteándola a ver a los ojos- "…no solo la de Ethel, si no también la de Griselda y la de la otra niña."

"¡Aun no te convences! ¿¡Después de todos estos años!? Ethel ha demostrado ser malvada...Ada, por favor, tenemos que pensar en lo que es mejor para la escuela, ¡para las demás alumnas!"

"Lo siento, ya he tomado mi decisión. Esta escuela se fundó en base a que cualquier alumna pueda entrar, sin importar su estatus, así como ofrecerles un futuro digno. ¡Are todo en mi alcance para brindárselos!… he mandado a llamar a Mildred y a Ethel, ya les he asignado sus castigos"- dijo Amelia decidida, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Hecate

"¿A qué se refiere?"

La señorita Cackle, se sentó atrás de su escritorio, y con mirada serena miro a la maestra Hardbroom. Tocaron la puerta, eran Ethel y Mildred, el ambiente se sentía tenso y ambas niñas estaban a la expectativa de lo que iba a pasarles.

"Pasen"- dijo la señorita Cackle-" ya he decidido su castigo, Ethel…Mildred ambas estarán asignadas, por estas últimas semanas del semestre, a recoger ingredientes que falten en la clase de poción. Trabajarán juntas y si después de esto, veo cualquier problema entre ustedes"- señalándolas a ambas- "no tendré más remedio que expulsarlas ¿Queda entendido?"

"Si señorita Cackle"- asintieron ambas

"Pueden irse"

Cuando se fueron. La maestra Hardbroom no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Se lo que esta pensando" - dijo la señorita Cackle, viendo la expresión que había puesto la Maestra Hardbroom- "¿Por qué Mildred? Que, esto solo fomentaría mas el caos entre ellas, pero… también puede unirlas. Mildred ha demostrado ser una bruja capaz, en infinidad de veces…"

"Si, pero …¿con esto?…Ethel…las Hallow son herederas de Albert, si no…"

"Y …"- dijo en voz alta, reafirmando su decisión- "pueda guiar a Ethel, no solo convirtiéndose en su amiga, si no en alguien en quien ella pueda confiar."

"Ada, esta arriesgando la esa niña...¡la profecía!, ellos no tardaran en darse cuenta y no solo estará arriesgando la vida de Mildred, sino también de toda la escuela. Espero que, por nuestro bien, sepa lo que está haciendo"- desapareciendo del despacho.

Amelia se quedó sola, pensando, convenciéndose a si misma que había hecho lo correcto. Volvió a posar sus ojos en el retrato y diciendo para si misma "Con ellas será diferente Agatha"

Mientras tanto Albert caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, quería llegar a la habitación de Felicity. Podía sentirlo, la debilidad, el cansancio en aquel cuerpo que habitaba. Había llegado justo a tiempo a su habitación, ya era de noche y podía sentir como el aire frio se colaba por la ventana. En otros tiempos, le hubiera desagradado, el hecho de que algo tan pequeño lo hiciera sentir débil; pero ahora, simplemente lo disfrutaba. Lo hacía sentir vivo. Pero con ese cuerpo llegando a su límite, necesitaba encontrar uno nuevo donde pudiera habitar y absorber su fuerza vital, pronto ese dejaría de servirle.

Antes de que eso sucediera, antes de que el cuerpo de Felicity Foxglove muriera y pudiera salir de ese cuerpo, tendría que haber concluido sus planes con su heredera. Albert se acostó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y después poso su mirada en ese tonto gato negro, quien tenía la postura tensa. Él era el único quien sabía quién era en realidad: un intruso. Alguien que había ocupado el cuerpo de su ama. Desde ese día se mantenía alejado, pero no lo suficiente, como para moverse con libertad.

Los gatos protegen a sus amas de las energías negativas, hacen todo lo posible para expulsarlo atreves del desplazamiento de su campo de energía. Si eso no funciona, el gato atrapa a la entidad en su campo y lo lleva afuera. Es por eso que no se ven muchos fantasmas en lugares donde residen las brujas, terminan por expulsarlos. A menos claro, que estos hayan sido convocados y sean protegidos por una barrera mágica o…como yo… tomando su fuerza vital.

La fuerza vital de las brujas reside en su magia, entre mas uses, más le quitas, hasta dejarla seca, sin vida. Y él lo sabe, sabe que no puede hacer nada, para salvar la vida de su querida ama.

"Tranquilo gatito"- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- "tu ama estará a salvo por un tiempo mas, la necesito aun…"

El gato maulló violentamente, erizando todo el pelo de su cuerpo. Empino sus extremidades traseras, mas que las delanteras, arqueando su espalda en forma de U.

"No estaré lejos, descansare en lo profundo de su mente, tomando lo mínimo. El tiempo suficiente para despedirte ja ja ja . "


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**:

El Bosque hueco Parte 1

No había peor día para salir a recoger ingredientes, que cuando el día se ponía nublado y hacia frio. Con toda seguridad regresaríamos llenas de lodo. Aunque llevábamos nuestros impermeables y un pequeño libro, acerca de las diferentes criaturas que podríamos hallar en el bosque hueco. Nada nos garantizaba nuestra seguridad en aquel lugar, como la última vez, víctima de una hipno mariposa. Una criatura que se alimenta de tus miedos, ilusiones, dejándote en un estado semi inconsciente, en un sueño profundo.

Para mi, fue como si reviviera de nuevo todas esas ilusiones, miedos. Fue como si por mi mente pasaran una película, sobre mi vida; pero al principio de esta, estaba yo sola en una habitación con mi pequeña hermana, Sybil. Ese año, era de cuando nuestros padres, nos dejaban en casa solas, a cargo de los sirvientes y siempre por la misma excusa, trabajo. Era el tiempo donde simplemente podíamos contar una con la otra. Esmeralda en ese momento, se hallaba en un diferente instituto al de nosotras, ya que como nuestra hermana mayor e hija primogénita, a ella se le heredaría todas las responsabilidades y cargos, que nuestra familia pudiera poseer.

¿Injusto?…si.

La película seguía pasando cronológicamente, por mi cabeza. Y de los momentos felices que tuve de niña, lentamente se fueron convirtiendo en pesadillas. Veía como toda la atención se la llevaba mi hermana, esmeralda. No hubo momento en que no me compararan con ella, siempre repitiéndome las mismas palabras "Nadie espera que seas tan inteligente como tu hermana" o "Esmeralda pudo haberlo hecho mucho mejor" "¡Eres una Hallow, Ethel!, debes hacerlo mejor". Siempre condenada bajo esas mismas palabras. Siempre bajo la presión de nuestro apellido.

Cuando mi Esmeralda perdió sus poderes, pensé que me alegraría. Pensé que me pondrían más atención, pero fue un error. Paso todo lo contrario, madre no me hablaba y Esmeralda, había dejado de tener ese brillo en sus ojos, era como si la magia con la que veía las cosas, se hubiere perdido, la hubiese abandonado, y todo por mi culpa. Ella jamás me recrimino o me culpo. No tuvo mas que cariño hacia mí. Y eso me hizo sentir mas culpable.

Mientras seguía viendo la película, que estaba pasando en mi mente. Veía el momento en que había tomado la piedra fundadora del cuarto de Sibyl. Por mi mente solo pasaba "puedo arreglarlo, puedo devolverle su magia", pero como siempre no medí las consecuencias, y todo se salió de control. La escuela no solo termino congelada, sino que alguien termino pagando el error que yo cometí. Tuvo que dar toda su magia y la de 12 generaciones más para que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Se dice que el infierno, no es más que todas las malas acciones que tomaste en vida. Y yo estaba reviviendo las mías. Si no fuera por Mildred, que me salvo junto con Maud. En este momento estaría en ese trance, reviviéndolo todo, una y otra vez. A veces me pregunto por qué ella no termino en trance como nosotras ¿Acaso ella no tiene miedo de nada? Es por eso, que ¿siempre termina saliéndole todo bien a ella?. Dios, cuando la miro, solo siento enojo hacia ella.

A medida que seguíamos caminando hacia el profundo del bosque, las nubes se empezaron agrupar, y conforme más íbamos avanzando, se iban tornando más cargadas y obscuras.

Mildred deberíamos regresar- observando los alrededores dijo Ethel- no sé porque la maestra Hardbroom nos envió a recoger hierbas con este clima…y peor que la última vez, sin ningún maestro.

Mildred siguió caminado, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que Ethel decía.

Bueno, si no nos hubieran descubierto peleado, no estaríamos aquí Ethel.

Esto no fue mi culpa, ¿recuerdas? Fue debido a tu pésima poción - quitándose una ramita que le había caído en su hombro-¡Esto, es tu culpa Mildred!

¿¡Mi culpa!?

¡Exacto tu culpa! - caminando más rápido para no tener que discutir con ella.

Sabía que tenía que intentarse llevarse bien con Ethel, pero le resultaba imposible. Ni siquiera se podía imaginar que ellas pudieran ser amigas algún día. Mildred estaba cansada de que Ethel le echara la culpa de todo lo que ella hacía. Pero esta vez no, esta vez aclararía las cosas con ella. Mildred se detuvo en medio del bosque y alzo la voz, para que Ethel pudiera oírla.

¿¡Y yo también tuve la culpa, cuando tomaste la estrella de los deseos!?

Ethel se detuvo en seco. Mildred aun recordaba cuando Índigo Moon se había vuelto loca y quería destruir la escuela. Al final, solo resulto ser una especie de clon hecho con magia, deseado por Ethel, para que ella pudiera salvar la escuela. Pero las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba. Si no fuera porque al final, la señorita Hardbroom junto con Índigo, terminando salvándola. Las cosas hubieran terminado muy mal.

Auchh- dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a Mildred- ese fue un golpe bajo, incluso para ti Mildred…pero - costándole admitir que ella tenía razón. Sabía que la mayor parte de los problemas entre ellas, había sido en parte por su culpa. – dime ¿Alguna vez has tratado de impresionar a alguien? – exclamo Ethel mirándola a los ojos- o ¿has tratado de salir de la sombra de alguien más? Alguien quien es mejor en todo, que tiene toda la atención… No, claro que no

Mildred se arrepintió después de lo que le había dicho. Sabia los problemas que habían tenido ella y Esmeralda para poder llevarse bien. Quería dejarle claro que, no todo había sido culpa de ella, pero no quería ser tan cruel como Ethel, en la forma de decírselo.

Lo siento, Ethel eso no era lo ….

¡Esta bien! Tienes razón, no espero que lo entiendas. Tu tienes una madre muy linda, sabes. Ojala mi madre fuera así también.

Mildred tuvo la sensación de que Ethel ya no era la misma, no sabía qué, pero algo en ella había cambiado. Se veía más apagada y triste que en otras ocasiones.


	12. Bosque Hueco Parte 2

**Capítulo 12**:

El bosque Hueco

Parte 2

Era su penúltimo año y había sido uno de los mejores desde que podía recordar: no había tenido problemas con los exámenes, o terminando haciendo un desastre en el salón de pociones. La señorita Cackle, tenía razón, la pelea con Ethel debía terminar o al menos, tenía que pactar hacer una tregua entre ellas. A Ethel tampoco le convenía que la terminaran expulsando.

Seguían caminando, adentrándose más en el bosque. Los ingredientes que le faltaban por recoger estaban al otro lado del lago, no podían cruzar con sus escobas ya que la señorita Hardbroom se los había prohibido. A veces pensaba que su principal alegría de ella, era infundir miedo y castigar a sus alumnas. Que se levantaba cada mañana pensando que castigo pondría, solo de pensarlo, le daba escalofríos. A ella no le molestaba tanto como a Ethel esas caminatas por el bosque, le recordaba de cuando era una niña e iban tomadas de la mano, con su madre; ella le enseño todo lo que sabía acerca de cómo sobrevivir: como seguir rastros, que dirección tomar si se perdía o que alimentos tomar. Como extrañaba esos días, pero ahora que estaba en la Academia Cackle, estaba más enfocaba en convertirse en una bruja, junto a Maud y Enid. Esos días solo quedaban ahora en sus recuerdos.

Miro al cielo y observo las nubes oscurecerse cada vez más. Sabía que estarían en problemas si no se daban prisa, ya que era signo de que caería una tormenta, y estaban algo lejos de la escuela, como para regresar caminado.

Pensé que nunca llegaríamos- dijo Ethel viendo la orilla del lago- en esta parte del lago encontraremos la remiculas- volteando ver a Mildred- Es el ultimo ingrediente ¿no?

Si- mirando su libreta donde había anotado los que faltaban- al parecer es la ultima

Unas gotas de lluvia lentamente empezaron a caer del cielo, una tras otra. De repente una lluvia impetuosa y repentina las envolvió a ambas.

Tenemos que cubrirnos- dijo Mildred mirando a su alrededor

¿Dónde? No hay nada cerca de aquí- Ethel fue entonces cuando recordó el pergamino que había leído de su antepasado, de Amelia. Donde los antiguos magos y brujas habían venido al bosque hueco a esconderse de la persecución- tiene que haber unas cuevas cerca de aquí- se dijo para si misma- ocultas con magia… _lo que perdido esta, se debe encontrar, deja que sus secretos puedan liberar…- _moviendo los dedos

Ante ellas apareció una enorme colina, que debajo de ella, había una enorme cueva "No puedo creer que sea verdad" y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia a ella. Mildred estaba algo sorprendida, de que Ethel supiera que ahí se encontraran cuevas. Los rayos sonaron cada vez más cerca y vio como una enorme descarga eléctrica, era atraído por un enorme árbol que se partió a la mitad.

Mildred corrió tan rápido como pudo, y pudo salvar a Ethel antes de que la mitad del árbol se le cayera encima. Ambas rodaron cuesta abajo, hasta llegar a la entrada de una de las cuevas. Ethel se levantó de prisa, y sin siquiera voltear a ver a Mildred se adentró a la oscuridad, de aquella oscura caverna.

¡Ethel! - exclamo Mildred todavía en el suelo- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Es peligroso que entres ahí sola!

Aun con su cuerpo adolorido, se levantó para detenerla. Corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, jalándola para detenerla.

¡Ethel! - dijo Mildred con voz alta. Pero nada de lo que decía parecía hacerla entrar en razón- ¿¡Ethel!? ¿Qué sucede?

¡No entiendes! Esta es la prueba- mirando alrededor- de que todo es cierto…la persecución…la profecía…todo

¿De que estas hablando? No entiendo

Ethel se desplomo en el suelo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Su mirada estaba perdida, era la primera vez que Mildred la veía de esa forma, frágil, vulnerable.

¡Estoy perdida! ...Todos tienen razón…soy malvada. Me merezco todo lo que me está pasando- una lagrima tras otra se le resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla, hasta caer al suelo.

Mildred no entendía muy bien la situación. Pero por su mente, pensaba que era por culpa de ella, la forma tan cruel que le había dicho del incidente del año pasado. Tenía que arreglarlo, no podía dejarla así.

No eres malvada Ethel…bueno, no completamente- Mildred se arrodillo y se sentó junto a ella- ¿lo dices por lo de la piedra fundadora? Solo tratabas de ayudar a tu hermana, para devolverle sus poderes.

No es cierto, lo hice para salvarme a mi

No mientas, Ethel, incluso yo he visto cuanto quieres a tus hermanas. Eres sumamente orgullosa, nunca dirás tus verdaderas razones.

Si, para que mi madre dejara de ignorarme

Mildred vio esa tarde, otra cara de Ethel. Una que pensaba que no existía, ella siempre había creído que para ella todo se le daba fácil. Que tenía talento natural para los estudios, el vuelo en escoba; pero al verla así, pensó que incluso ella tenía problemas con los cuales lidiar.

¿me dices que robaste la piedra fundadora, la clonaste solo para que tu madre estuviera orgullosa de ti? Incluso yo veo atrás de esa mentira- dijo mirándola a los ojos- bueno…si te hubieran atrapado, te hubieran expulsado y no hubiera mejorado la relación con tu madre. Pero funciono, que en todo caso y conociendo el carácter de tu madre, se molestó tanto de que tomaste algo tan valioso… Es verdad, eres egoísta e incluso algo cruel, pero no malvada. Al menos… no mucho…

Gracias…- dijo Ethel limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro

Ya sabes, cuando quieras.

La lluvia había terminado y tenían que regresar a la Academia Cackle. Cuando salieron de aquella lúgubre cueva, Ethel se aseguró de ocultarla de nuevo, no quería que nadie entrara a ella por equivocación. No, antes de que ella pudiera averiguar más sobre ella.

¿Por qué la ocultas de nuevo? - dijo Mildred

Si una persona no mágica viniera por aquí y viera una cueva que antes no estaba, se le haría raro, no crees. Estamos demasiado lejos del muro mágico que cubre al castillo

Ethel ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí, esa cueva? - dijo Mildred con curiosidad

No lo sabía, solo lo intuí. Leí en algún lugar que hace mucho tiempo, cuando las personas no mágicas nos perseguían, venían aquí…al bosque hueco, para ocultarse de la persecución - Ethel miro a Mildred y supo que había dicho demasiado, no sabía por qué se lo había contado-…Tenemos que recoger las remiculas- tratando de cambiar de tema

De camino de vuelta, ambas chicas habían cambiado un poco, su manera de pensar de la otra. Aunque ellas no lo admitieran, les empezaba agradar la otra y, justo antes de que llegaran a la entrada del castillo, Ethel se quedó parada, viendo a Mildred.

Mildred…puedes aguardar lo que sucedió en las cuevas, no quiero que se entere nadie

Claro… si tú me prometes algo a cambio

Si ¿Qué es?- dijo Ethel

No volvernos a pelear... ¿tregua?

Ethel se quedó un momento pensativa ¿y porque no? Tal vez después de la fecha de su cumpleaños, ya no tendrían que pelear más. Ahora que había comprobado que el pergamino de Amelia era verdad, tenía que volver a la habitación oculta. Tenía que leer la parte del pergamino que le faltaba, tenía que encarar la verdad acerca de cómo derrotar a Albert.

Tregua- dijo finalmente Ethel.


	13. Ilusion

Capítulo 13:

Ilusión

Ethel estaba acostada sobre su cama, empapada de sudor. La pesadilla que la despertaba cada mañana era distinta cada vez.

Al principio, no eran claras. Eran simples manchas con forma humana, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se iban volviendo más nítidas, mas abrumadoras, y difíciles de soportar. Era como un pedazo de película cortado en varias partes. Cada noche que pasaba, se iba revelando un fragmento cada vez más aterrador. En ella, había hecho algo realmente malo y no sabía de qué se trataba, de lo único de lo que estaba segura, es de que ya no podía arreglarlo. Podía ver claramente el rostro de las personas llenas de repulsión y de desprecio hacia ella. Nadie la quería escuchar, nadie quería oír lo mucho que lo lamentaba. Se despertó tan abruptamente que tuvo que sentarse al borde de la cama para poder tranquilizarse.

"¿Qué significa?"- dijo Ethel limpiándose el sudor del rostro

Mientras tanto, Felicity, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras veía a Sibyl sobrevolar el castillo. La había estado vigilando estos últimos días desde las sombras, donde su presencia no se notará. Necesitaba encontrar el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella, y poner en marcha su plan. Después de sus actividades con la Maestra Drill, Sibyl trataba casi siempre de ir a la biblioteca, para ponerse en corriente con sus estudios. Como la Hallow que era, no podía seguir desprestigiando su apellido, no más de lo que ya estaba.

Podía observar como trataba de entender los encantamientos avanzados para la clase de la Señorita Hardbroom y así poder estar a la altura de sus hermanas, pero Sibyl era tan diferente a ellas: era dulce, honesta, y no tenía esa ambición en sus ojos que caracterizaba a las Hallow. Claramente podía ver que ella solo quería divertirse con sus amigos y estar cerca de su familia.

Pero al igual, que la ingenua de su hermana Esmeralda, respetaba el código y la moralidad. "Es mi oportunidad" dijo Felicity mientras se acerba a Sibyl lo más que podía, sin levantar sospechas. Saco un libro de la estantería y fingiendo leer, no dejaba de observarla mientras dibujaba una sonrisa malévola sobre su rostro

"Bien, entonces dime Sibyl, ¿si tuvieras que escoger a quien salvar? ¿a quién elegirías? ¿A tu hermana? O …¿alguno de tus amigos? sabes …." – sin parar de sonreír- "tengo mucha curiosidad en saberlo"

Felicity miro alrededor y se fijó de que nadie la viera, ocultando su mano atrás del libro, empezó a recitar un hechizo "_duda, temor y desconfianza, que mis palabras dancen a través de esa pequeña bruja. Que lo que vea ante ella solo sea una ilusión reflejado en su mente y corazón_" cerrando su puño. Un destello amarillo salió de los pequeños dedos de Felicity, lentamente y como una nota musical fue rodeando a Sibyl. Sus pupilas se tornaron amarillas, signo de que el encantamiento había surtido efecto.

Pero eso no era suficiente ,sabía que a un faltaba lo más importante, sembrar la duda y el miedo en su corazón y que mejor, que la persona en quien más confiaba, su hermana. Felicity cerro el libro de un golpe, y se alejó de la biblioteca con paso lento, desapareciendo entre los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Cuando salió de entre las sombras, ya no era Felicity, sino Esmeralda quien se encontraba ahí.

"que ingenua y tonta niña"- pensaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

Si no fuera por el hechizo que le había lanzado, Sibyl se hubiera dado cuenta de la oscuridad que escondía aquellos penetrantes ojos y que aquella persona, no era su verdadera hermana. Si no un ente maligno que la quería poner en contra de lo que más quería. Su familia y amigos

¿Sibyl? - poniendo su mano en su hombro

¡Esme!- dijo Sibyl con alegría, abrazándola

Esmeralda se sentó, al lado de ella.

…¿quieres que te ayude en algo Sibyl?- viendo los libros que estaban sobre el escritorio

No, estoy bien, tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta

Sibyl, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo…es sobre Ethel…¿la has notado extraña estos últimos días?- bajando la voz, poniendo cara de preocupación

No ¿porque?- imitando a su hermana y hablando mas bajo

Bueno, en estos días la he notado mas seria de lo normal, ya no sale de su habitación…temo que esté tramando algo…Sibyl ¿no estarás encubriéndola verdad? - preocupada

¡No!, claro que no- dijo hablando en voz alta-

Baja la voz- dijo Esmeralda reprendiéndola- Sibyl tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotras, no podemos permitir que Ethel se lastime- mirándola a los ojos- aunque que eso signifique, que tengamos que hacer lo necesario, incluso si eso significa decirle a la Señorita Cackle ¿comprendes?

Pero…eso- extrañándose de lo que decía Esmeralda- ¿no le daría más problemas a Ethel, esme?

Sibyl ¿Confías en mi? - tomándola de la mano. El hechizo solo funcionaria, si Sibyl, no se daba cuenta de la psicología inversa que estaba utilizando en ella. Así que presiono un poco mas

Sabes que si

Entonces sabes que yo no haría nada para lastimarlas ¿verdad?

Si…pero

Esmeralda se acercó a Sibyl, hablándole al oído

Tranquila Sibyl es por su bien

Los ojos de Sibyl de ser de un color amarillo, se tornaron violetas. Estaba hecho, aquel hechizo, haría que todos los sentimientos de Sibyl se voltearan a un rumbo, que ella jamás tomaría por su propia cuenta. En vez de ser amable y leal, se convertiría en alguien egoísta, traicionera y mentirosa. Esmeralda miro los ojos de Sibyl, y no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

En la mente Sibyl, todo se volvió confuso, era como si de pronto, se le quitara una venda de sus ojos. Una venda que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué tenía que cuidar de Ethel?, cuando ella la había tratado tan mal en estos últimos años …

Está bien- dijo Sibyl quien retomaba la atención en sus libros.

Buena niña- acariciándole la cabeza, Esmeralda se levantó, dejándola sola en el escritorio.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el hechizo, se volviera más fuerte, pensaba Felicity mientras lentamente desaparecía la ilusión. Ahora… solo faltaba, Esmeralda.

…

Las horas ya habían pasado y se había hecho de noche. Ethel, estaba frente a la puerta de aquella habitación, que tenía la historia entera de su familia. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía miedo, no sabía si tendría la fortaleza suficiente, para enfrentar la verdad que había detrás de ella, respiro hondo un par de veces y lentamente, puso su mano sobre la entrada.

"la sangre llevo, de las antiguas brujas…Amelia, Aghata y Cristina Hallow y de las que me precedieron, abran estas puertas ante mi nombre… Ethel Hallow

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. No había entrado aun al cuarto y podía sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte sobre su pecho, que podía escucharlo. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que averiguar la verdad…pero le tenía miedo a la respuesta que pudiera encontrar. Se quedó paralizada por un breve momento, pero finalmente camino hasta llegar al frente de aquel librero. Y con la voz casi inaudible, empezó a recitar un hechizo "camino abierto, cielo errático que el pergamino de Amelia Hallow este en mis manos"- cuando lo obtuvo, se sentó sobre el sillón al lado de la ventana, empezando a leer detenidamente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Episodio 14**:

Revelación

[misma noche]

Esmeralda estaba sentada al borde de su cama, mientras terminaba de leer el pergamino que había tomado del cuarto de Ethel. No podía respirar a causa de la impresión. Lo leía una y otra vez, ya que no podía creer una palabra de lo que estaba escrito ahí.

"_Una niña Hallow nacida bajo la luz de la luna de sangre,_

_se convertiría en su próxima sucesora…"_

"¿Ethel?" - se dijo para si misma- "No puede ser…tiene que haber un error"- volviendo a ver el pergamino, tratando de hallar una respuesta que no había

"_le dará vida al aquelarre oscuro nuevamente"_

Esmeralda se levantó de la cama abruptamente, sin siquiera pensar que la maestra Hardbroom estuviera vigilando aún los corredores del castillo. Necesitaba hablar con su madre, así que se dirigió tan rápidamente como pudo al cuarto de comunicaciones. Algo tan importante como eso, sus padres tenían que haberlo sabido. Habían ocultado ese oscuro secreto por tantos años… ¿ese era la razón por la que su madre trataba tan fríamente a Ethel? Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber… que pasaría con ella pasada la luna llena, después de su décimo tercer cumpleaños. Se imaginaba los peores escenarios, mientras seguía corriendo por los corredores junto con su gata, que la venia siguiendo por detrás.

Cuando llego finalmente a la entrada de la puerta, volteo a ver por detrás, para asegurarse de que nadie la había seguido. No podía correr el riesgo de que alguien supiera ese secreto. Así que, para asegurarse de no ser atrapada, le pedio a su gata, luna, que maullara cuando viera alguien aproximarse. Entro sigilosamente ese pequeño cuarto, donde en uno de sus muros tenia colgado un enorme espejo, puso su mano sobre el, e invoco a su madre. A los pocos minutos se mostró una mujer de cabello rubio, tez blanca y esbelta. Estaba sentada en un escritorio leyendo unos documentos, cuando vio a su hija mayor, del otro lado del espejo se sorprendió mucho.

"¡Esmeralda!, ¿Qué son estas horas de llamar?"- dijo Ursula

"Madre, hay algo importante que necesito que me respondas"- tratando de bajar la voz

"Esmeralda, creo que puede esperar a una hora más adecuada ¿no crees?"

"¡Madre! Espera"- viendo que estaba a punto de cerrar la conexión – "¡ES VERDAD QUE ETHEL SERA LA RENCARNACION DE ALBERT!...- consternada

Esmeralda, vio como la expresión de su madre cambio súbitamente, de una expresión seria y fría a una afligida, cansada, parecía que no había podido dormir en varias noches. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma: vulnerable. Y supo enseguida que era más grave de lo que había imaginado.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"- dijo Úrsula- ¿Alguien te lo dijo? ¿Ethel lo sabe?"- exaltada

"¡Entonces es cierto!"-

Esmeralda, es importante que me respondas ¿Cómo te enteraste?

"¿Importa acaso como me entere?...madre ¿significa que Ethel será la sucesora de Albert?"

"Esmeralda… respóndeme primero y después contestare a tus preguntas ¿Cómo te enteraste?"

Dudo por un momento en decirle la verdad a su madre. Como hacerlo, después que ella le había mentido por tantos años ¿Qué sucedería con Ethel si le decía la verdad?

"Lo encontré en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca"- enseñándole los pergaminos

Úrsula chasqueo los dedos y transporto a Esmeralda hasta su casa. Su madre rápidamente le quito los pergaminos de las manos y empezó a leerlos detenidamente. Su semblante cambio radicalmente, era como si un rayo de luz la iluminara en toda aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí, jamás, desde que tenía uso de razón, ni ella ni sus hermanas habían entrado a la oficina de sus padres. Se los tenían prohibido. La pequeña luz de la lámpara, era la única que alumbraba aquella habitacion. Veía como el escritorio de roble, estaba cubierto por diferentes pergaminos sobre maldiciones, hechizos oscuros y como contratacarlos a cada uno. Miro alrededor y vio que, sobre las estanterías de los libreros, había libros del mismo tipo. Había uno especialmente para los ingredientes.

¿Madre? - pregunto esmeralda, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Esmeralda- tomándola de los hombros- ¡has encontrado el pergamino que dejo tu antepasada Amelia!... ¿no entiendes? Es la clave para romper con la maldición

¿A qué maldición te refieres?- sorprendida

Esperaba que no tuvieras que enterarte de esto, Esmeralda. Pero como nuestra primogénita- Úrsula, fue a unos de los libreros y saco un libro grande y viejo. – es hora que sepas la verdad…veras este libro nos fue heredado de madre a hija, cada bruja Hallow, como líder de la familia ha llevado esta enorme y terrible responsabilidad- poniéndola sobre el escritorio.

El grosor de aquel libro, era enorme. Conforme su madre pasaba las páginas del libro, y le explicaba como Albert había lanzado un hechizo sobre su propia familia para poder vengarse, de los que lo habían traicionado. El simplemente no podía entender como nuestra comunidad, podía seguir defendiendo a personas que trataron de extinguirnos.

Úrsula paso una página donde se veía, como cada ser mágico había usado su magia para aprisionarlo aquella región, donde ahora estaba la escuela. Habían amarrado su alma aquella tierra, para que jamás volviera hacer daño de nuevo. Era demasiado poderoso, y los demás consideraron que representaba demasiado riesgo dejarlo encerrado por métodos convencionales.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- dijo Esmeralda curiosa- para que lo encerraran de esa manera

Su madre cayó por un momento, y un profundo silencio empezó a llenar el cuarto.

Mato a todas las personas de la aldea, junto con algunos magos y brujas que habían intentado detenerlo. A las brujas que quedaron de su aquelarre, después que lo capturaran las cazaron, pero no pudieron capturarlas, simplemente desaparecieron. Otros dicen que las cazaron y asesinaron en secreto

¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién iría en contra de su propia clase?

tengo mis sospechas.

Su madre seguía pasando las páginas de aquel libro, explicándole como cada matriarca de la familia, había escrito sus investigaciones en aquel libro, para poder romper la maldición que asechaba a su familia desde hace años. Pero ninguna había podido averiguar cómo deshacerse de ese hechizo.

Cada niña Hallow nacida en la luna de sangre, es víctima de aquella maldición- mostrándole una página, donde había una niña crecida, sentada alrededor de un árbol que con sus ramas de esta, la protegía y por el otro lado se encontraba una luna roja, iluminándola- sucede cada 100 años…la última en adquirirla fue tu tía abuela

Nunca había escuchado que tenía una tía abuela

Es porque murió joven, tu abuela fue quien la encontró en la pradera

¿la…asesinaron?

Lo mas probable, a tu abuela le dijeron que se había caído accidentalmente de su escoba, pero ella jamás se lo creyó…. – Úrsula tomo el retrato de una mujer joven, rubia, hermosa y de nariz alargada que estaba al lado del libro- y tiempo después yo lo confirme

Como leyéndole los pensamientos, esmeralda no tardo en atar cabos.

¿el incendio? ¿Provocaron el incendio donde murió la tía Clarisa? - dijo Esmeralda asustada

Si, al parecer ellos se habían enterado que otra niña de nuestra familia, había nacido en la luna de sangre…- dejo el retrato en su lugar- e intentaron asesinarla…tu… – con la voz entrecortada a causa del dolor que le provocaba recordarlo- tía murió por defender a nuestra familia… desde entonces he dedicado mi vida a encontrar una cura, un hechizo que deshaga la maldición…pero ¡NADA!

Madre que pasa si no detenemos la maldición a tiempo ¿Qué sucederá con Ethel?

Su madre la miro a los ojos y con profunda tristeza le dijo "lo mismo que tus antepasados. Ellos se encargarán de que Albert no posea a Ethel, la mataran a ella y las demás"

¿Quién son ellos?

Son las mismas personas que asesinaron a tía, las mismas personas de quien somos enemigos ...los cuervos – poniendo sobre el libro, un pergamino que mostraba su símbolo


	15. Chapter 15

Un sacrificio mas

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, cuando vio aquella imagen en el libro. Era parecida a la que había visto en su premonición. La imagen de un cuervo con sus alas extendidas. Y al lado, de aquel símbolo estaba una niña sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Aun lo recordaba, los cuervos atacándola, y la mirada de Ethel cuando era arrastrada a las profundidades por aquella criatura. Sintió un nudo en su corazón, al acordarse. Ese sentimiento de impotencia, se volvería a repetir, pero esta vez seria real. En un determinado momento Albert vendría por su hermana.

Madre ¿sabes que significa el árbol, junto a la niña? - dijo Esmeralda sin dejar de verlo

Aun no lo se, pero creo que es la clave para salvar a tu hermana… he investigado tanto, y aun no doy con la respuesta- dijo Úrsula desesperada- si no me doy prisa, los Asturistas no tardaran en aparecer

¿Quién son ellos?... ¿pertenecen al consejo mágico? - volteando a ver a su madre-

No, los Asturistas es como se llama el aquelarre que elimina toda amenaza del mundo mágico…es un grupo radical de personas apegadas aun a las tradiciones, ya te lo había dicho…su símbolo es el de un cuervo.

¿Por qué el consejo mágico no los ha detenido? ¡Porque permiten que suceda esto!- dijo Esmeralda enojada

Porque se esconden entre nosotros, puede ser cualquiera esmeralda, incluso alguien del mismo consejo.

Madre, Ethel debe saberlo, tenemos que contárselo

¡No esmeralda!, Ethel bajo ninguna circunstancia puede enterarse…¡Entiendes!

¿Por qué no?... ¿¡madre!?- consternada, Esmeralda toco el brazo de su madre, suplicando saber- ¿Por qué Ethie no puede saber?

Mientras tanto en otra parte, en una pequeña habitación, escondida entre los rincones de aquel castillo. Se hallaba una pequeña bruja, con cabello rubio, sentada sobre un sillón viejo y roído. La luz de la luna atravesaba la ventana de aquel cuarto, iluminando aquel pergamino viejo, desgastado ya por los años. Haciendo que Ethel pudiera ver aquellas últimas palabras, que su antepasada Amelia le había dejado para ella.

_Albert tomara cualquier medida necesaria para llevársela,_

_Y si eso llega a suceder, traerá una ola de destrucción sin límites._

_Lo único que puedo, pedir a mi sucesora, a la próxima heredera de aquella terrible maldición…_

_Es que realices el hechizo de "__desprendimiento de Alma__"_

_Encuentra a las demás herederas del Aquelarre Oscuro, vayan donde todo inicio. _

_Lamento tener que poner sobre sus hombros esta horrible responsabilidad…_

Esmeralda escuchaba atenta a su madre. Atónita, asustada "A_melia puso un hechizo de protección sobre todas aquellas que nacieran bajo la luna de sangre, uno donde evitara que Albert las poseyera…si Ethel se enterara, el hechizo que la protege se empezaría a debilitar, y terminaría rompiéndose_"

Entonces estaría expuesta a que Albert la poseyera- dijo esmeralda

Si… y eso llegara a suceder, su alma quedaría atrapada en el Limbo, dos almas no pueden poseer un mismo cuerpo.

Ethel estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, leyendo cuidadosamente las palabras del trozo de pergamino que le faltaba.

_El encerrarlo no fue la solución, sino el comienzo de nuestros problemas. _

_De alguna manera pienso que Albert está aún entre nosotros._

_Es como si hablara al oído de nuestra hija, ya que conoce cosas que solo el sabría. _

_La induce al mal camino y temo por ella y por las hijas que le sigan._

_E investigado, y todos mis miedos se han vuelto verdad._

_A partir de ahora serán 13 generaciones, dónde la maldición tocará a mis herederas._

_Algunas serán malvadas, otras codiciosas... o ambas. _

_Tendrán la ambición en sus venas. Solo la niña nacida en la luna de sangre, podrá romper con la maldición y romper con ese ciclo. Lamento no haber encontrado otra manera para terminar esto._

_Este hechizo solo funcionará, solo con las herederas del aquelarre oscuro. Cuando la luna este en su punto máximo, cuando la estrella de Orion apunte a la de Sagitario. Será cuando deberán recitar el hechizo._

_Mi nombre deberá ser reemplazado con el suyo:_

"_Yo Amelia Hallow, me ofrezco, para encadenar está alma a la mía y cruze más allá de este mundo. Renunció a todo lo que poseo: mi familia y mi magia" ...Ascensió..._

_Amelia_.

Podía sentir como el aire se le escapaba. Simplemente no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo que su antepasado había planeado hacer con ella hace 300 años. Ethel soltó deliberadamente el pergamino, y este cayó al suelo, sin emitir algún sonido. Las palabras se le clavaron en la mente, repitiéndolas una y otra vez, como una maldición.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Ethel era niña, le encantaba meterse al cuarto de su hermana, leer sus libros y sobre todo montar en su escoba cuando ella estaba ocupada. Se colaba en secreto y en cuanto la tenía en sus pequeñas manos, volaba mientras nadie la veía. A un recuerda lo mucho que se parecía a Sibyl, la admiración que sentía hacia su hermana Esmeralda. Era inteligente, bondadosa y a todos le agradaba.

Pero conforme el tiempo paso, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Empezó a sentir el peso, de lo que significaba su apellido y lo mucho que la comparaban con Esmeralda cuando no hacía algo bien, o todo lo contrario, cuando esperaban mucho de ella. Estaba bajo la sombra de su hermana, y lo detestaba. Era por eso que la mayor parte del tiempo trabajaba más duro que las demás, talvez así su madre estuviera la mitad de interesada en ella, como en su hermana.

Veía a sus compañeras entrar y salir de los salones, mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la Academia. Veía a Mildred, con sus amigas y se había dado cuenta de lo que había perdido todo este tiempo. Solo por enfocarse en sus estudios, por ser tan orgullosa y malvada. Si volvía atrás en sus recuerdos, de lo único que se acordaba era de las lecciones aprendidas, los premios ganados, solo eso. No había ni un solo recuerdo feliz en su memoria que hubiera vivido en la Academia Cackle. Y debido a eso, una parte de ella se sentía fracasada. Ya que no importo cuanto se había esforzado, su madre seguía sin verla.

Y ahora con lo que acaba de descubrir, era evidente que jamás pasaría. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras entraba al salón de clases. Se sentía fuera de lugar, como si de alguna manera sobrara en ese ambiente.

"El destino debe estar riéndose de mi ahora", pensaba Ethel mientras se acomodaba lentamente en su lugar. Antes creía que Mildred era la que no pertenecía al mundo mágico. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error… era realmente ella, la que nunca debió estar ahí, en un principio.

¡¿Ethel!? ¡Ethel Hallow! - gritaba la señorita Hardbroom. Llamándole la atención- ¿Cuál es el ingrediente principal para la desaparición momentánea?

La mente de Ethel, por primera vez estaba en blanco. Se quedó pensando varios minutos y no supo cómo contestarle a la Señorita Hardbroom. Agacho la cabeza y dijo:

Lo siento señorita Hardbroom, no lo se.

Me sorprende de usted Ethel- la mirada de la señorita Hardbroom se poso en Moud- ¿Moud Luna?.

Algas de madre selva señorita

Las diferentes miradas, se posaron en Ethel Hallow. Unas curiosas, otras de alegría y algunas de preocupación. Como la de Mildred Hubble, era la primera vez que veía que Ethel no se interesaba por destacar ante los demás, ni le interesaba darle alguna explicación a la Señorita Hardbroom de su comportamiento. Al contrario, solo se quedaba ahí, en silencio, aceptando los malos comentarios que ella bien conocía.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien más aparte de Mildred, que se extrañó de esa conducta. Observando desde el asiento de atrás, Felicity, se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en Ethel. Esa luz que la rodeaba, la protección que Amelia le había puesto, lentamente estaba empezando a desaparecer. Tardo en darse cuenta, pero finalmente lo había descubierto. Amelia había sido muy inteligente en utilizar un diferente tipo de protección. Una protección que el mismo no entendía cómo funcionaba, desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Hasta ese momento.

"Debí haberlo sabido"— dijo Felicity mientras recordaba las palabras que Amelia le había dicho años atrás— "una protección basada en el amor y la lealtad, es la más fuerte de todas"

El hechizo era bilateral, y Albert lo sabía. El amor y la lealtad que tenía Amelia por su familia, ni el mismísimo tiempo había podido contrarrestarlo. Pero si la protegida, era quien rompía o rechazaba el vínculo. La protección mágica se terminaría rompiendo.

Felicity veía a Ethel, y sabía que había una parte de ella estaba dudando del amor de su familia hacia ella. Era por eso que la protección se estaba debilitando, fracturándose. "Eres incluso mas cruel que yo Amelia" pensó Albert. Después de todos estos años, atrapado dentro de los muros del castillo. Murmurando a los oídos de las alumnas, poniendo a las herederas de Isabella Cackle contra ellas mismas. Por fin, tendría su momento para cobrar su tan anhelada venganza.

No le fue difícil hacer que Agatha, la hermana gemela de Ada Cackle se pusiera en contra de su propia familia, principalmente de su hermana. Era tan vulnerable, tan ambiciosa e ingenua. Le recordaba a Ethel, sedienta de cariño y atención. Felicity sonreía mientras recordaba ese momento. Cuando la había manipulado lo suficiente para convencerla de que su madre solo la llegaría a respetar, cuando ella fuera más poderosa que su ella.

"Lástima que se haya llevado la peor parte" —pensó Felicity mientras mezclaba los ingredientes en su caldero— la llevaron a Word Wood a la primera oportunidad.

Word Wood era una escuela hecha para las peores brujas. Todo con la que la sociedad mágica no quería lidiar: brujas malvadas, incapaces de acatar el Código de Brujas, independientes y sobre todo egoístas. Con Ethel no sería diferente. Unos padres que no le prestan atención o cariño alguno, una hermana que en el fondo, le tenía envidia. Y unos maestros que creían que ya de por si era malvada. Se la estaban dando en bandeja de plata. Solo faltaba que rompiera el lazo por completo que Ethel tenía con su familia, para que la barrera, desapareciera de una vez por todas.

Tenía que hacerles creer que ella, efectivamente era malvada, egoísta y ambiciosa. Unos tontos que no veían más allá de su propia nariz, no serían capaces de vencerlo.

Ethel estaba a su merced.

"Amelia esta vez…no podrás detenerme"—pensó Albert mientras iba en dirección a Ethel— y esta vez tu tonta protección no servirá".

Felicity puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ethel, con delicadeza.

¿Ethel? — pregunto Felicity — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aprovecho en hablar con ella, mientras la señorita Hardbroom le explicaba nuevamente a Mildred las instrucciones del hechizo. Ethel se tardó en contestarle. Era como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

—…¡Felicity!—dijo sorprendida al encontrarla a su lado— si… claro estoy bien. No dormí muy bien anoche— Ethel bajo su mirada

—¿otra vez tu madre? —

Ethel no pudo evitar asentir.

—Se me nota tanto— cuando termino la clase, Felicity siguió a Ethel. Salieron juntas del salón y continuaron caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín. Felicity sabia que Ethel no quería que nadie la escuchara —

—¿Es algo malo?— pregunto Felicity

Ethel no podía contarle toda la verdad a Felicity. Pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, quería simplemente que alguien la escuchara. Y contarle una pequeña parte ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

Me di cuenta que mi madre estuvo ocultándome cosas…

¿Secretos? ¿Cuales?

Quiere enviarme lejos…deshacerme de mi…ya entiendo porque tiene ese trato tan frio conmigo

Felicity se dio cuenta que una ola de sentimientos estaba atormentando a Ethel. Tristeza, dolor e ira. No pudo encontrar mejor situación para ponerla en contra de Esmeralda. Solo tenia que dirigirlos en la dirección correcta.

Ethel tranquila, tal vez solo estés haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua— Felicity vio su oportunidad— y…que me dices de Esmeralda

¿Esmeralda? ¿Qué tiene que ver esme en todo esto?

Bueno, es la primogénita ¿no? . Entonces, tiene que saber todos los problemas que pasan en tu familia

No…¡Imposible! Esme jamás me mentiría en algo como esto. Ella siempre se ha preocupado por mi, por Sybil incluso cuando yo he…

¿Sido tan mala con ella? Piénsalo Ethel ¿Qué razones podría tener ella para ocultarte algo tan importante? O… ¿Qué ganaría diciéndote la verdad?

Ethel no quería admitirlo, pero talvez esmeralda había perdido toda la confianza en ella. El solo pensarlo le dolía. Y Felicity solo termino por reafirmar ese oscuro pensamiento, que estaba naciendo en la mente de Ethel.

¿Qué me estas tratando de decir Felicity?

Ethel… no quiero decirte nada que te lastime, pero…

Por favor Felicity dímelo— dijo Ethel

Talvez Esme ya no te tiene la misma confianza que antes o …simplemente haya perdido el cariño que sentía por ti…después… de lo que le hiciste. Fuiste malvada y cruel Ethel.

Ethel sintió un nudo en su garganta. Felicity tenía razón ¿Por qué esmeralda habría de ayudarla después que ella había sido tan mala?. Mientras tanto Felicity, se regocijaba de lo que había hecho, veía como su barrera se quebraba aun mas.

"Eso es Ethel, duda…empieza odiar a tu hermana, termina con esa maldita barrera que te protege"


	17. Chapter 17

Albert había plantado una semilla dentro del corazón de Ethel: la desconfianza y el miedo. Pasaba todo el tiempo libre que tenía sentada bajo un árbol, frente a la Academia. Una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla, y muy dentro de su corazón, deseaba jamás haberse enterado de la verdad. Anhelaba haber vivido en su ignorancia, ya que así, la tristeza no la estuviera consumiendo. Se hubiera ido feliz pensando que su madre realmente la quería, y que su hermana…no le había mentido todo este tiempo.

Cerro los ojos, y sintió como el viento gélido rozaba su piel, acariciándola. Rodeo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y recargo su cabeza sobre ellas. Esmeralda se acercó lentamente, sabía que Ethel estaba enterada de la verdad y necesitaban hablar. No había necesidad de postergar esta platica entre las dos. La veía y no podía evitar que se le encogiera el corazón.

Escuche que la señorita Hardbroom te llamo la atención —dijo esmeralda parándose frente de ella, intentando entablar una conversación— Ethel ¿podemos hablar?—insistiendo— es importante

¿Hablar? ... ¿De qué vamos a hablar? — dijo sin alzar la vista.

Ethel dime ¿hace cuánto que lo sabes?...que ere..

¿… la mismísima maldición de Albert encarnada? — dijo en forma irónica e interrumpiéndola — " …entonces…es cierto…lo sabias todo este tiempo" —pensó— ¡mentirosa!— gritándole a la cara.

Ethel alzo su rostro y miro a Esmeralda enfadada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas mojadas a causa de las lágrimas.

¿Mentirosa? No te entiendo— dijo esmeralda sorprendida— ¿Por qué?

Ethel se levantó del suelo y se fue en dirección opuesta a la de Esmeralda. No quería hablar con ella. Que sentido tenia ahora

No importa…

Ethel ¡dime lo que te molesta!…habla conmigo quieres— dijo Esmeralda en voz alta para que la escuchara— no te vayas hasta que términos de hablar

¿Hablar? ¿Ahora quieres hablar?— se paro en seco y volteo a verla enojada—¡Y de que! …¿de que toda mi familia me estuvo mintiendo por años?. De que lo sabias todo este tiempo… y no me lo dijiste

Ethel te juro que me acabo de enterar…yo

¡No te creo!...¿tu? la primogénita, ¡la hija favorita de nuestra madre!—puso sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo, apretando los puños tan fuerte que sus uñas se marcaron en su palma— quieres que crea que no sabias nada…—llorando—pero…sabes que es lo peor de todo esto… ¡que hubiera deseado no haberlo sabido! Asi al menos… no sabría el porque nuestra madre es tan fría

Ethel no entiendes…estas malentendiendo todo— tratando de acercarse a ella, pero Ethel tan solo se alejaba— déjame explicarte.

Es tarde para eso hermana, es tarde para muchas cosas...Déjame sola quieres—Ethel no quiso saber más explicaciones, y en vez de trasladarse a su cuarto, prefirió correr tan rápido como pudo. Tal vez así, el dolor seria menos.

En una esquina del muro del castillo, escondida entre las sombras estaba la señorita Hardbroom, observándolo todo. Viendo con gran tristeza que la profecía estaba por cumplirse, y si no se daba prisa, peores cosas estarían por suceder. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se trasladó a la oficina de la Señorita Cackle. Tenía que infórmale que Ethel ya estaba enterada de la verdad, y que en muy poco tiempo las demás miembros del Aquelarre no tardarían en enterarse.

Pero Ada seguía sin escuchar razones, ella muy en el fondo, seguía confiando en ellas. Protegiéndolas. Talvez, solo quería creer que unas niñas no podían ser la causa de tanta destrucción. No era un destino que ellas hubieran escogido. Así que sin dar un paso atrás, siguió siendo firme en la decisión que había tomado.

¡Ada por favor, reconsidéralo! estas poniendo el futuro de esta escuela en riesgo

Hécate — dijo Ada mientras veía el retrato de su hermana— no voy a echar a perder el futuro de esas niñas, a un no han hecho nada malo— se volteo y camino hasta su escritorio—…a un podemos salvarlas, sabes lo que les espera si avisamos al consejo…

Ada, esta cuando se va dar cuenta que Ethel es malvada… ¿con todo lo que ha hecho esa niña?

¡Hécate! ...sabes que las encerrarían…las volverían piedra. Jamas volverían a ver a sus familias

Admítalo Ada, sabe que el consejo no tiene el poder para eso, si no fuera por el hechizo que dejo su ancestro para usted…No quiere ese cargo en su conciencia

La señorita Hardbroom se fue de la oficina, dejando sola a la directora.

"espero estar haciendo lo correcto"— pensando mientras miraba una foto de su ancestro, Isabela Cackle.

Ethel regreso hasta muy tarde a su cuarto. Ya casi cuando la señorita Hardbroom estaba a punto de comenzar sus rondas. Entro y se tumbó directamente a su cama, quedándose profundamente dormida.

En su sueño estaba caminando sobre una enorme pradera. En ella, había una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellera rubia y que estaba sonriéndole a lo lejos. Ethel la conocía, era la mismísima dama que había visto en la clase de pociones en su primer día. Cuando invocaron a los fantasmas.

Ethel— dijo una voz femenina y cautivadora— Ethel

¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto curiosa, acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba ella

¿No me reconoces?... soy Amelia… tu ancestro. Soy la que te ha mostrado todos esos recuerdos, la que te guio hasta el cuarto oculto

¿Las pesadillas que tengo cada noche? Si realmente eres ella… entonces dime…¿Por qué tengo que pasar por todo esto? ¿Qué hice tan mal?

Ethel, mi querida niña, no hiciste nada malo…pero eres la única que puede acabar con esta maldición que afectado a nuestra familia por años

El viento empezó a sentirse más fuerte, y de lo que era antes una pradera se transformó en una villa. Ethel la conocía perfectamente, era la villa que se encontraba antes de llegar a su casa. En ella, había una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y de ojos azules. Tenía su edad y se encontraba corriendo por las calles mientras era perseguida por su abuela, lo sabía porque había viajado al pasado, y era prácticamente su reflejo. Pero ella tenía el cabello suelto y se le veía feliz.

¿Abuela?...pero… ¿quién es la otra niña?- miro a su ancestro que se había colocado junto a ella— es…¿su hermana?

Si…antes que tu hubo otras niñas que tuvieron la misma maldición— callo por un momento— como tu tía abuela …pero… por desgracia —Amelia hizo un movimiento de su mano y el contorno cambio. Ahora la misma niña se encontraba en un ataúd dentro de su casa— pero ninguna llego a cumplir los 13 años

Ethel vio diferentes rostros en aquel ataúd, y una sensación de pánico la embargo. En él, había una niña de cabello largo trenzado y luego paso a ser otra, con pecas sobre su rostro. Sabia quien eran ellas, las que le habían precedido.

¿¡Porque me muestras esto!?

Porque hay gente a tu alrededor que quiere hacerte lo mismo, y tengo que prevenirte. No solo te pasara a ti, sino querrán hacer lo mismo con nuestra familia…con toda ella—dijo Amelia angustiada

¿¡Mis padres!?... ¿¡mis hermanas!?— mirándola con los ojos llorosos y volteando a ver el ataúd que había frente a ella. Pero ahora se imaginaba que en vez de uno, habían 4 mas. — No puede ser— dijo horrorizada

Ethel si no terminas con esta maldición …Albert buscara otro modo de volver a la vida— el espíritu de Amelia lentamente se iba desvaneciendo— hay algo más que tienes que saber…

¿Que es lo que te sucede?

No me queda mucho tiempo…todo este tiempo he estado cuidándote, pero ya no me quedan fuerzas…escucha…el dia que se abrió el portal, salieron dos espíritus…el mio y el de Albert. El quiere separarte de tu familia, para que no puedas recurrir a nadie…para que te quedes sola

No entiendo ¿Porque? ¿Que ganaría el con eso?

Hacerte vulnerable, débil…así la protección que te puse dejaría de funcionar

El viento empezó hacerse mas fuerte y Amelia fue desapareciendo. Pequeñas luces salían de su alma y ascendían hacia el cielo.

Amelia no te vayas…no puedo hacerlo sola— dijo Ethel quien corría tras ella

Busca a las miembros del aquelarre oscuro…y muéstrales lo que yo te mostré en sueños… Ethel mi querida niña eres mas fuerte y buena de lo que crees…

El sueño se torno oscuro y Ethel se levantó precipitadamente de la cama, respirando agitadamente. Se sentó sobre la orilla y pensó:

"Albert esta aquí"


	18. Chapter 18

Buscando problemas

Ethel se levantó de su cama y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la ventana. Necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco después de lo que acababa de ver. Podía escuchar su corazón latir aceleradamente, puso su mano sobre su pecho y respiro hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el porqué la directora no la expulsaba y esas continuas pesadillas cada noche. Se volteo y recargo su cabeza sobre la pared, mirando hacia el techo, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada sobre el piso.

«Esto es demasiado» pensó Ethel, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre una foto que estaba pegada en el muro. Escondida donde solo ella pudiera verla. Después de mirarla por breves instantes, la hizo aparecer en su mano. Era la única foto que tenía que realmente le agradaba. En ella, estaban sentadas en el jardín frente a su casa: sus hermanas y ella, felices. Esmeralda en medio de las dos abrazándolas. La habían tomado antes de entrar a la academia.

Todavía recordaba ese día, sus padres no habían ido a trabajar. Y por raro que sonara, su madre había cocinado. Había sido un día normal, y lo extrañaba.

Lamento haber causado tantos problemas …lo solucionare, lo prometo—dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre la foto.

Ethel se levantó y puso la foto debajo de su colchón. Decidida a no rendirse. Iba a luchar para que Albert no consiguiera lo que quería. Lo detendría. Y sabía que la única manera de hacerlo era encontrando a las herederas del Aquelarre Oscuro. Sabía que Ada Cackle era una de las descendientes que había aprisionado a Albert en este castillo. Su antepasado al igual que Amelia tuvo que haberles dejado un pergamino, algo que la guiara para encontrarlas. Ya tan solo le faltaba un mes para que el plazo se cumpliera y no podía perder mas tiempo. No tenía otra opción, tenia que entrar a la oficina de la Señorita clackle. Así que espero hasta la siguiente noche para poder hacerlo. No quería levantar sospecha con Esmeralda. No ahora que sabía que Albert estaba afuera intentando hacerle daño.

Podia ser cualquiera, incluso alguien de su familia. No podía confiar o hablar con nadie. Era aterradir saber que sus hermanas podían estar poseídas.

No cometería los mismos errores del año anterior: había traído consigo una poción de invisibilidad, que usaría para salir del despacho, y además había prestado más atención de que nadie la siguiera. La Señorita cackle había puesto más seguridad después de que Mildred había tomado un expediente junto con Índigo.

Ethel camino por ese pasillo oscuro, hasta llegar al despacho de la directora. Cuando entro no perdió el tiempo y empezó a buscar. Ya que de un momento a otro alguien podría venir y descubrirla.

¿Dónde lo habrá ocultado? — dijo pensando en voz alta, buscando entre los cajones del escritorio.

¿Qué buscas?

Ethel sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. La habían descubierto, era su fin. Dios, sabía que esto le había pasado por no saber controlar sus emociones. Por haber querido hacerlo todo tan rápido y sin planificación alguna. Se volteo rápidamente "lo lamento yo…" y en cuanto vio quien estaba parada frente a ella, sintió un alivio enorme.

¿Sophie? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?— dijo Ethel susurrando

¡Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo!…te lo diré, si tu me dices primero…— bajando mas el tono de su voz

Ethel no tenía opción, no podía creer que había sido acorralada por una niña de la edad de Sybil. Después de pensarlo mucho, admitió su derrota, no podía esperar a que alguien viniera y las sorprendiera ahí.

Estoy buscando un pergamino que hable de la fundación de la escuela ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo?...

Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer— dijo sonriendo.

He buscado en su biblioteca privada, pero no hay nada...— dijo Ethel volviendo a buscar en el escritorio de la señorita cackle.

Tal vez este en su caja de seguridad, la he visto meter cosas ahí muchas veces

¿Cómo lo sabes? No me has dic… no importa— volteo a verla rápidamente— ¿Sabes cómo abrirla?.

Si, la tiene con una contraseña mágica, si no das la correcta se activa una trampa. La cambia cada semana.

Sophie se fue al lado del retrato de la pintura donde Amelia y Agatha estaban. Puso su mano encima del muro y dijo "Pastelillo de Manzana". Después de unos segundos, apareció una puertecita de madera y al abrirla, Ethel vio que había varios libros polvorientos, y detrás de ellos, había un pergamino viejo. Ethel lo tomo entre sus manos y vio que efectivamente era el que estaba buscando.

A los pocos minutos hizo aparecer un pergamino de su mano y dijo «copeare» y en breve, todo el texto de aquel documento se había copiado en el suyo.

Bien, vámonos antes de alguien venga— poniendo todo en su lugar, para que nadie notara de que habían estado ahí

Sophie vio como por debajo de la puerta principal, se colaba una tenue luz y jalo rápidamente la ropa de Ethel, avisándole. Ambas se escondieron rápidamente atrás del escritorio. Cuando la puerta se abrió, vieron que era la maestra Hardbroom, esta prendió la luz de la habitación y no vio absolutamente a nadie. Ethel sabía que ella era una de las pocas personas que podía detectar los problemas a kilómetros. Si no tenían cuidado, terminarían descubriéndolas.

Ethel sacó del bolsillo de su pijama una poción de invisibilidad. Compartió la mitad del frasco con Sophie y la otra mitad se la tomo ella. Sabía que tan poca dosis, el efecto duraría menos de 2 minutos, en surtir efecto. La señorita Hardbroom empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, olfateando, detectando un aroma muy familiar "olor a madre selva" dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Con señas sophie le indico a Ethel, que tenía un gis mágico en las manos. Lentamente la poción estaba funcionando, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como escapar de la maestra.

¿Quién está ahí?, salga antes de que la situación empeore, detecto una poción de invisibilidad en cuanto la vuelo.— dijo la señorita Hardbroom mientras la maestra movía sus dedos ligeramente, para que el intruso se mostrara, pero la habitación seguía vacía. Miro atrás del escritorio y no había nadie.

«Quien quiera que seas, te encontrare» pensó la maestra Hardbroom mientras apagaba la luz y salía rápidamente de la habitación.

Ethel y Sophie no pararon de correr por el pasillo hasta llegar hasta la sala común. Ethel puso su mano sobre su pecho, y sintió como su corazón no dejaba de palpitar. Miro el pasillo por donde salieron, y vio como este se iba cerrando, dando paso a un simple muro.

Eso estuvo cerca— dijo Ethel— tenemos que regresar a nuestros cuartos, la maestra Hardbroom buscara quien falta.

Ethel tomo el gis mágico de la mano de Sophie y dibujo una puerta. Toco tres veces y dijo «Mi habitación» pero nada sucedía, no se habría. Tan solo había un muro delante de ella «¡Vamos!» y volteando a ver a Sophie dijo

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no funciona?— hablando desesperada Ethel

Al parecer solo funciona 4 veces por noche…y después, solo es una simple habitación

¿Ya las has usado todas?

Sophie asintió.

Bien…— dijo Ethel pensando para si misma — recuerda tus ejercicios de respiración, no caigas en pánico …no es que la maestra Hardbroom revise mi habitación primero ¿No?" —pero como si su mente estuviera confabulando en contra de ella, empezó a recordar lo fría que la maestra Hardbroom se mostraba con ella a lo largo del semestre y, la desconfianza que le mostro después de lo de Índigo-—¡A quien engaño! Tenemos que correr…¡Ahora!.

Ethel tomo la mano de Sophie y salieron rápido de aquella habitación, por la puerta principal, hasta salir en una de las torres. Mientras tanto la maestra Hardbroom sigilosamente, se dirigía rápidamente hasta la habitación de Griselda y Ethel. Algo dentro de ella le decía, que esas niñas estaban detrás de todo eso.

Ethel por otra parte, bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de la torre junto con sophie, cuando vieron a lo lejos a la maestra Hardbroom. Ethel y sophie rápidamente se escondieron detrás de la pared y observaron, como entraba a la habitación de Griselda primero. La poción ya había surtido efecto, pero solo en el cuerpo de sophie, en Ethel apenas estaba empezando a desaparecer.

El gato de la maestra Hardbroom estaba atento al igual que ella. Oliendo, mirando a su alrededor. Pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar. A lo lejos pudo ver como entre las sombras algo se movía. Una tenue luz, que reflejaba el pergamino que Ethel llevaba en las manos. Sigilosa y ágil corrió hacia donde provenía quitándosela de la mano.

¡Nooo! — dijo Ethel presurosa a taparse la boca con la mano.

¿Quién anda ahí?— volteando la maestra Hardbroom donde había provenido el ruido

Ethel retrocedió lentamente. No podía dejar que la atraparan, no ahora. Pero con el gato siguiéndola. La maestra Hardbroom no tardaría en encontrarla.

«¡Vete de aquí!» pensaba Ethel mientras miraba alrededor pensando que hacer. Varias gotas de sudor se resbalaron por su frente. A lo lejos pudo ver como la luz de la lámpara se hacía cada vez más grande, acercándose. No podía creerlo, había entrado en pánico y no sabía qué hacer.

En eso oyó un fuerte estruendo, proveniente del cuarto de una de las tercer año. En eso vio Ethel como se alejaba la luz. Y respiro aliviada. El gato se fue rápidamente en dirección de la maestra Hardbroom y a Ethel no le quedo más remedio que irse. Cuando la maestra llego a la habitación cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver que se trataba de Clarice Twigg. Estaba preparando dormida una poción de invisibilidad.

¡Vaya! Aun dormida no deja de trabajar— dijo la maestra Hardbroom quien moviendo ligeramente sus dedos, la volvió a acostar en su cama— Necesito descansar, estoy empezando a imaginar cosas.

La maestra se fue de la habitación, y Sophie respiro aliviada de que su plan hubiese funcionado.

¡Gracias Clarisse!— dijo sophie mientras se iba de la habitación silenciosamente, con una sonrisa traviesa.


	19. el hombre de la mano quemada

**Capítulo 19**:

El hombre de la mano quemada

Sophie caminaba feliz y alegremente por el pasillo. Hasta que sin querer escucho a Clarice vociferando dentro de uno de los salones. Se detuvo en seco y retrocedió lentamente. Al parecer había sido descubierta, ya que no paraba de decir " broma" todo el tiempo.

—oh oh— dijo sophie volteándose rápidamente para salir huyendo de ahí.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Clarice la había escuchado.

—¡Espera!— dijo en cuanto vio a Sophie. Acelero su paso y se puso en frente a ella— ¿Esto te pertenece verdad? — enseñándole un pequeño broche de cabello que estaba sobre su mano.

Sophie no pudo evitar voltear para otro lado. Tratando de negar todo.

¡No! No es mío

Eres pésima para mentir Sophie, no entiendo porque lo hiciste pero no me gustan las bromas

¿Cómo sabes que es mío? Puede ser de cualquiera—dijo sophie buscando cualquier excusa para zafarse— después de todo es una Academia para niñas

Use un hechizo de localización

Pues te equivocaste, puede ser alguien tratando de incriminarme. El hechizo muestra solo quien es el dueño, no quien hizo la broma Clarise—

Yo no me equivoco— mirándola a los ojos, no creyendo lo que acaba de oir— buscare pruebas— dijo Clarice cruzando los brazos— y por cierto acabas de admitir que es tuyo— poniéndoselo en la mano y alejándose de ahí, junto con Sibyl y Beatrice.

Sophie le saco la lengua y cuando pensó que se volteo, se fue corriendo de ahí.

Y si no fuera poco para el comienzo de su mal día, había olvidado que hoy era noche de padres. Pues veía como empezaban a llegar uno tras otro al castillo. Era un día que no solo era odiado por Ethel. Si no también por Sophie. Huérfana de padres, con una hermana que siempre trabajaba. No era algo que quería mostrar a sus demás compañeras. No quería que sintieran lastima por ella. Era por eso que casi todo su tiempo se la paso volando esa noche en su escoba. La hacía sentir mejor, feliz.

Sobrevolaba los alrededores del castillo, mientras vociferaba:

¡Quien necesita a mi hermana! La noche de padres es una tontería…simplemente deberían mandar las calificaciones y ya.

Las White era una familia que desde tiempos antiguos, se habían encargado de la seguridad. Debido a sus hechizos tan poderosos de protección y ocultamiento, eran contratados inmediatamente en el consejo mágico. Como su hermana Abby, a quien casi nunca veía. Era ella la que llevaba ahora toda la responsabilidad de la familia.

Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en avisarle. Ya que jamás, a pesar de intentarlo llegaba a tiempo. Había aprendido que era mejor callar, así al menos no era una molestia para ella o para los demás. Pero a pesar de todo, sophie siempre trataba de tener buen ánimo. Sonreía, hacia bromas y travesuras como cualquier niña traviesa. Cosa que volvía loca a la señorita Hardbroom.

Mientras tanto Ethel miraba a sophie desde su ventana sobrevolando el castillo. No necesitaba preguntar que le pasaba. Lo sabía, la observaba y se miraba a ella. Sola y alejada de los demás. Sabía que sin su ayuda ella jamás hubiera podido escapar. Así que después de mucho tiempo, Ethel, sin darse cuenta volvió a ser esa niña amable que Sibyl había conocido. No pudo evitarlo, se identificaba mucho con ella.

Así que rápidamente tomo su escoba que estaba en la habitación y voló hacia donde estaba sophie.

Hola— dijo Ethel intentando no asustarla— ¿puedo acompañarte?

Sophie volteo y asintió.

No te agradecí por lo de la otra noche…sin ti la señorita Hardbroom me hubiera descubierto…gracias.

Sophie simplemente sonrío. Su semblante había cambiado, ya no se veia triste, sino contenta de que pudo ser útil a alguien. Enderezo la espalda y orgullosamente dijo:

¡Claro, soy una White! Y además somos del mismo aquelarre ¿no?

Si, por supuesto…dime ¿te gustaría una competencia entre las dos? — viendo la cima de la colina que estaba a lo lejos— haber quien llega primero

Te arrepentirás de habérmelo pedido— y sin avisarle partió enseguida.

¡Hey! —dijo Ethel volando detrás de ella— eso es trampa

Sin embargo, en otra parte de la ciudad. En una vieja y antigua casa, un hombre encorvado, ya entrado en años, entraba lentamente aquella residencia. Cojeaba de la pierna izquierda por lo que tenía que apoyarse del bastón para avanzar. Las habitaciones olían a humedad. Y estaba casi cubierta por hierba y ortigas. Las paredes parecían a punto de colapsarse, si no fuera por el hechizo que había lanzado, en esos momentos estaría bajo los escombros. Una carcajeada se escuchó en la profundidad de aquella oscuridad. Una seca y apagada.

Los 4 hombres que lo esperaban sintieron un frio helado recorrer sus cuerpos. Vieron como la luz de la luna empezaba lentamente a descubrir la mano de aquel hombre. Uno de ellos, el más joven, se sorprendió al ver que su mano había cicatrices deformes y muy profundas. Sosteniendo un bastón en forma de cuervo. No se dejó ver, pero sabían de antemano quien era él. Uno de los pilares de los Asturitas.

El más viejo y experimentado de todos los cazadores, llevaba sobre su chaleco negro el símbolo de un cuervo con las alas extendidas. Mientras que los demás lo tenían dibujado, posado sobre una rama. Ellos se hacían llamar salvadores de la comunidad, pero en realidad solo eran unos simples asesinos a sueldo. Pocos eran los que realmente tenían aun la vieja moral del antiguo fundador. Como Astor, su líder. A quien la mayoría le tenía respeto

¿Qué desea mi señor? — haciendo una reverencia.

La niña de la profecía sigue con vida... Astor, quiero que la encuentres y me la traigas— dijo con una voz gélida

Señor disculpe mi insolencia, pero creo que sería mejor acabar con ella— dijo Astor alzando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos.

Pero en ellos no vio absolutamente nada. Solo una profunda y terrible oscuridad, fríos como la muerte.

¿Me estas cuestionando?

No mi señor no me atrevería…— agachando la cabeza rápidamente— pero considero que es un gran riesgo para nuestra comunidad mágica.

El hombre entre las sombras le hizo ver su desagrado, mirándolo despectivamente. Una leve sonrisa se le dibujo sobre su rostro. Alzo uno de sus dedos deformes y con un leve movimiento hacia arriba, empezó a torturarlo. El hombre de la mano quemada tan solo se quedó ahí, viendo, como aquel viejo cazador se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

¡Harás lo que se te ordeno Astor!… o me encargare personalmente de que pagues por ello.— intensificando más fuerte el hechizo de tortura—¿Entiendes?

El hijo más joven de Astor no pudo soportar más ver aquella escena. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodillo frente a su señor.

Por favor perdone a mi padre, haremos lo que se nos ordenó—dijo suplicante Graham— traeremos a la chica— pero en realidad trataba de contener su ira. No podía hacer otra cosa que agachar su cabeza y asentir.

El hombre con la mano quemada sonrió y dijo «bien» aventándoles un relicario de plata al suelo, en forma de corazón. Graham lo tomo entre sus manos, alzando su vista.

Esto les ayudara a encontrarla, solo reacciona con las herederas del aquelarre. Vuelvan con ella o yo me encargare personalmente de ustedes—dijo finalmente desapareciendo.

¡Lo odio! — dijo Graham parándose del suelo— nos trata peor que basura, a él no le importa la comunidad mágica, solo le interesa conservar su poder

¡Cálmate Graham!— dijo su padre levantándose—con este relicario ya no necesitamos seguir sus ordenes

Los demás cazadores lo miraron, no entendiendo lo que quería decir.

¡No volveremos con la niña! ...la mataremos

¿Y qué pasa con las ordenes que nos dieron? Nos mataran si no volvemos con ella— dijo otro de los cazadores

¿Saben que pasara cuando ella cumpla los 13 años? No solo matará a la gente del pueblo, nos expondrá ante los humanos. ¡Ellos que hace años intentaron destruirnos! —señalando hacia la ciudad—... Acabará con todo aquel que se le atraviese en el camino. No lo hacemos por nosotros, si no por nuestras familias ¿¡ESTÁN CONMIGO!?

¡Siii!— gritaron al unísono todos los cazadores, mientras ocultaban su rostro con la capucha negra de su chaleco. Desapareciendo uno detrás del otro.

Una risa gélida y penetrante recorrió aquel pasillo oscuro, lúgubre. Hubiera helado los huesos de aquellos hombres. No importaba cuanta experiencia tuviera aquel viejo cazador o cuan poderoso fuera. Había cometido un enorme error. Su falta de imaginación ante la maldad de un individuo. Que solo quería ver la destrucción. Sabía de la lealtad de aquel viejo cazador y lo uso a su favor.

Bien Astor estás haciendo todo lo que yo esperaba de ti. Cuando termines, no solo los cazadores más leales estarán muertos, sino que por fin tendré el control absoluto de la orden.

Ethel por otro lado estaba con su orgullo herido de haber perdido contra una niña. Desconociendo lo que estaba a punto de pasarles. Ingenua ante la situación, se había olvidado de las advertencias de su Antepasada, Amelia.

No puede ser que haya perdido otra vez— negándolo con la cabeza—… ¡Sophie volvamos a competir!

Bien — dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— volverás a perder— burlándose.

Escondidos entre los arboles, Graham no dejaba de mirar con odio a las niñas que se encontraban sobrevolando el bosque.

¿Son ellas? — preguntando a su padre.

Si, el relicario no deja de brillar en su presidencia

¡No hay que perder tiempo! — dijo otro cazador agarrando fuertemente su escoba— es nuestra oportunidad

¡No! Espera si atacamos ahora, corremos el riesgo de que se escapen volando…esperaremos a que aterricen

Ethel estaba mucho disfrutando aquella noche. Pero sabía qué ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que regresar al castillo. A esa hora la mayoría de los padres, incluida la de ella. Ya se habían marchado. Por lo que sophie no se sentiría tan mal cuando volvieran.

Sophie es hora de irnos— dijo Ethel mirando hacia el castillo.

Siii ¡soy la campeona! Espera a que le cuente a Griselda— alzando sus manos en señal de victoria, mientras volaba en dirección al castillo.

¡Espera! ¿Puede quedarse entre nosotras? ¡Griselda no pararía de molestarme si se lo dices, Sophie! — dijo Ethel tratando de alcanzarla.

La amenaza no se hizo esperar. Un viento gélido hizo que Ethel se detuviera. Recorriendo su cuerpo, paralizándola por un breve momento. Despertando ese instinto que la había acompañado por años. Lo sentía en sus huesos, en su sangre…en todo su ser. Le decía que tuviera cuidado. Ethel se estremeció en su escoba ante la idea de que, dentro del bosque, estuvieran observándolas. Apretó tanto su escoba que esta se tambaleo en el aire. Podía sentir esa sensación otra vez, dominándola…era el miedo.

Podía sentir sus manos sudorosas y su corazón palpitar fuertemente. Trato de controlar su respiración. Y armarse de valor para bajar la vista y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.


	20. conflicto

Conflicto

**Música de fondo Bleach Treachery**: watch?v=yoCDlOLN9Y8

No tardó mucho en encontrarlos. La oscuridad de la noche los delataba. A lo lejos en la profundidad del bosque, observo como un objeto centellaba con gran intensidad. «¡No puede ser!» pensó Ethel mientras se quedaba paralizada a causa del miedo. No dejaba de mirar aquella luz, inerte al principio. Pero después, vio cómo empezó a moverse a gran velocidad de entre las ramas de los árboles. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellas. Ethel sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y por un momento perdió control de su cuerpo. No podía moverse. Respiro hondo y trato de controlarse. Pero le era imposible. Ethel se volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sophie, gritándole hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire. Al ver que se había alejado mucho.

¡SOPHIE…. HUYEE! — acelerando su vuelo hacia donde estaba ella.

—¡Nos han descubierto! — dijo Graham tomando rápidamente su escoba y despejando junto a los demás. Tratando de alcanzar a su padre quien se había adelantado.

—¡NO DEJES QUE LLEGUEN AL CASTILLO! — grito su padre a quien había perdió de vista entre el bosque.

Ethel se apresuro aun mas cuando vio salir de entre las ramas de los arboles, tres hombres encapuchados. Dispuestos a matarlas.

Sophie no tardo en captar la idea. No hizo preguntas, supo enseguida por la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Ethel, que corrían peligro. Acelero lo mas que pudo. Ethel volteo a ver de nuevo hacia atrás y miro como las estaban alcanzando. Tenían que llegar al castillo y conseguir ayuda. Sabia que ellas solas no podían enfrentarlos. El pánico la envolvió y no podía pensar con claridad.

¡Vamos! ¡VUELA MÁS RÁPIDO! — dijo Ethel desesperada.— ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR AL CASTILLO ANTES QUE NOS ALCANCEN!

Sophie no solo igualaba la velocidad de Ethel si no que, debido a su gran habilidad. Volaba a su costado. Pero esa noche, la suerte no solo no estaba de su lado. Sino que Astor, aquel viejo cazador las había alcanzado. Lanzándoles un hechizo para derribarlas de su escoba.

—¡Ethel cuidado! — dijo sophie quien con todo el poder que pudo reunir en tan poco tiempo, expulso de su cuerpo un campo de energía repeliendo el hechizo. Pero ella, apenas era una principiante en la creación de campos de energía. No fue tan fuerte como para rebotar el hechizo, sino que ambas salieron expulsadas de sus escobas, cuando chocó contra el poder de Astor. Cayendo precipitadamente hacia el suelo. Inconscientes

. . .

[1 hora antes]

Griselda corría rápidamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar al cuarto de Esmeralda. Respiraba aceleradamente. Tocando fuertemente la puerta, como si quisiera tirarla. Necesitaba respuestas y ella era la única persona que podía dárselas.

¡Esmeralda abre soy yo, Griselda! — pero no hubo respuesta alguna— ábreme…es importante, se trata de las premoniciones que tuvimos…es sobre tu familia

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Esmeralda la miro fríamente. Miro a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie las estuviera escuchando.

Dime que fue exactamente lo que viste— dijo Esmeralda.

Sé que al igual que yo, ocultaste información. Y sé que no confías en mi ¿Verdad?

Esmeralda asintió.

Y tampoco me gusta la relación que tienes con mi hermana…Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué contármelo ahora? ¿Porque no antes?

Sabia que si quería saber algo, tenía que ser sincera con ella. Ir directo al grano. Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, Esmeralda sabría si ella estaba mintiendo o no. Respiro hondo y exhalo lentamente. Mirándola.

Por miedo— entrecerrando los ojos — Sabes que mi familia a estudiado las maldiciones por generaciones…en el castillo hay …un ambiente oscuro, puedo olerlo en el aire, deambulando, creando caos. ¿Acaso no lo sientes?

¿Cuándo empezó? — poniéndose frente a la puerta, sin dejarla pasar

El día que tuvimos esas premoniciones…es por eso que necesito que me digas ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste? ¿Quién era la persona que arrastraba aquel ente oscuro?

Esmeralda no dejo mirarla fríamente. No estaba dispuesta a decirle nada. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Era como si no le importara lo que le sucediera a ella. Y Griselda lo sabia y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo. Se había desesperado y no podía más con ello. Ethel no había sido la única que había buscado información por su cuenta. Griselda había pasado noches enteras buscando entre los libros de su familia, los signos. Que veía por todo el castillo.

¡Bien! Si quieres que sea por la mala— dijo tomando rápidamente los hombros de Esmeralda, empujándola hasta dentro de su habitación, hasta que toparon contra la pared. — que así sea.

Volteo y con su poder telequinetico cerro la puerta. Molesta.

¡Crees que eres la única que tiene algo que perder! ¿quieres que te diga lo que vi realmente en mi visión? — mirándola fijamente a los ojos— muerte…dime ¿¡crees que tus tontos principios te salvaran!? O ¿a tus hermanas?

¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo sin perder la compostura.

Griselda vio que había llamado su atención. Así que decido soltarla. Se volteo y miro el retrato que tenía sobre su escritorio.

En mi visión me hallaba en una habitación oscura, era fría y estaba parada sobre rosas negras, que no dejaban de caer del cielo….después un olor a sangre impregno todo el cuarto… Vi como de entre aquellas rosas negras emergían dos calaveras, con símbolos en su frente. En uno de ellos llevaba la forma de un gato…y sobre el otro— dijo volviendo a ver a Esmeralda—una rosa roja ...el símbolo de tu familia…Se que esta maldición tiene que ver con ella y si no me lo dices tu— señalándola con el dedo— …me lo dira tu hermana

Griselda rápidamente tomo el picaporte de la puerta, pero en eso, la voz de esmeralda la detuvo. Esmeralda puede que no le agradara Griselda. Pero vio sinceridad en sus ojos. La misma con la que le había mirado su hermana tiempo atrás. No estaba mintiendo…alguien de su familia moriría. Y eso la perturbo.

¡Espera! …. Era mi hermana…. Ethel…la que estaba en la visión.

Te diré algo Esmeralda…en esta guerra que se avecina, no puedes esperar meterte en ella, sin esperar perder algo a cambio...Dime cuando el momento llegue y esto se complique a un mas ¿De qué lado estarás? ¿De tus principios? o ¿de tu familia?

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, un estruendo resonó sobre el castillo. Ambas supieron en seguida lo que estaba sucediendo. Las estaban atacando. Se miraron una a la otra y salieron a mirar por la ventana. En ella vieron como Ethel y Sophie caían de sus escobas al bosque Hueco. Y tras de ellas, 3 hombres que Esmeralda no tardo en identificar. Aquel símbolo que había visto aquella noche. Los cuervos…


	21. la pelea parte 1

Ethel reaccionó antes de caer al suelo precipitadamente, junto con Sophie. El dolor producido por las ramas incrustándose en el cuerpo hizo que reaccionara a tiempo antes de que se golpearan en el suelo. Usando un hechizo de levitación. Tomo rápidamente a Sophie, abrazándola tan fuerte por temor a que se lastimara. Pero a esa corta distancia y a esa velocidad. El hechizo no fue suficientemente para evitar que se estrellaran contra el suelo.

Una serie de emociones pasaron por el corazón de Esmeralda cuando vio caer a Ethel desde esa distancia. Una sensación conocida, desagradable. Provocada por el inminente peligro que tenía ante ella. Era miedo. Esa inquietud, volvió hacia ella. Era como si jamás se hubiera ido. Siempre escondida en lo profundo de su corazón. Asechándola. Aun recordaba ese día… el olor a humo…los gritos de su pequeña hermana llamándola…llorando.

«¡Ethel!» pensó mientras ponía su mano en el espejo «¡Noo!»

—¡Vamos! no hay tiempo que perder Esmeralda— dijo Griselda rompiendo la concentración de su compañera.— tenemos que ayudarlas— rompió el vidrio con sus poderes telequineticos mirando decidida hacia donde estaban aquellos hombres. Subió por la ventana y se dejó caer al vacío, con una sonrisa sobre su rostro. No sería vencida por ellos. Después de todo, era una Bocanegra.

Caía precipitadamente hacia el suelo de una de las torres más altas. El viento no la dejaba ver con claridad, pero eso no le impido convocar a su escoba. Levanto su mano derecha y grito «¡Aparece Saeta llameante, ante tu dueña!» La escoba no tardó en aparecer y se subió a ella lo más rápido que pudo, para montarla. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde habían caído Ethel y Sophie.

Esmeralda salió después que Griselda. No permitiría que esos hombres las tocaran.

Griselda acelero su vuelo. Pero justo antes de llegar hacia donde estaban ellas, sintió un dolor punzante sobre todo su cuerpo, que casi la derriba de su escoba. Una maldición que fue lanzada por Valid. Uno de los hombres de Astor. Griselda pudo bloquear parte de la maldición a tiempo, sin embargo, había caído en la trampa de aquel cazador. Se había distraído lo suficiente, como para no ver que él rápidamente se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella, tomándola por el cuello tan fuerte que no pudo recitar algún hechizo.

«¡Rayos!» pensó Griselda, mientras veía a Esmeralda. Decidida, pidiéndole con la mirada que fuera a rescatar a las demás. Mientras Esmeralda veía impotente como desaparecía en el bosque.

¡Griselda! — grito esmeralda.

Aquel cazador era fuerte y mucho más veloz que ella. Su poder de levitación era superior en todo sentido. No dejo de apretar su cuello hasta que la estampo contra un árbol. Griselda no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Sintiendo como si una de sus costillas se hubiera roto. Intento soltarse desesperadamente, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano. Estaba perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento y casi no podía respirar. Sabia que tenia poco tiempo para hacer algo….si no …ese hombre…la terminaría matando.

Así que reunió todo la magia que pudo. Poniendo deprisa su mano sobre el pecho de aquel cazador y susurrando dijo «_aeris avente_ » Expulsándolo por los aires. Griselda cayo al suelo jadeando aire. Pero no teniendo el suficiente tiempo para reponerse, ya que aquel hombre no tardo en ir hacia ella, levitando.

¿Dime niña de que familia provienes? ¿Quién te enseño a atacar así?— dijo Valid hablándole al oído.

Griselda no se había dado cuenta, de que momento había llegado hasta ella «¡No lo vi venir!...es muy rapido» pensó.

¡Mi madre!— mirándolo con odio, lo ataco— ¡_Apnis Asaltum_! …..¡_petrificus_ _corpus_!

_Apnis Asaltum_. Era un hechizo que dejaba sin oxigeno al oponente, haciendo que se desmayara. Y junto con el hechizo de _petrificus_ _corpus, _lo paralizaba lo suficiente, como para que el anterior hechizo actuara. Griselda sabia eso, pero no funciono. Valid bloqueo cada maldición que Griselda le lanzaba. La miro detenidamente y no tardó mucho en averiguar quién era aquella joven bruja. De largo cabello castaño, una penetrante mirada rebelde… Y podía hacer maldiciones sin efectos negativos…Era una bocanegra.

¡No poder ser! — dijo Griselda sintiéndose impotente. — Ya se dio cuenta— empezando a sudar, sabía que estaba en problemas. Los había subestimado «¡maldición!» pensó

Aquel hombre no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia, burla. Ante los patéticos intentos de aquella bruja por atacarlo.

Tu madre dio más pelea antes de morir…alégrate saber que fue una digna oponente— carcajeándose. Y sobre su mano conjuro un hechizo— _Aperer relicario_ — e hizo aparecer el relicario, empezando a brillar con gran intensidad cerca de Griselda— pero mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí— mirándola— creo que matamos a la bruja equivocada jajajaja

¡Maldito!— dijo Griselda, volviendo atacarlo.

Mientras tanto en la Academia, la señorita Cackle, se alegraba de que había sido una noche perfecta, con los padres de familia. Pero no tardo en caer en su error. Estaba en el gran salón junto con la maestra Hardbroom, cuando sintieron el temblor sobre el castillo. Se helo su sangre cuando paso por su mente, lo que significaba. Un ataque a una de sus alumnas.

Miro los muros de aquel castillo y vio como el polvo se filtraba por las gritas de los ladrillos. Alzo su brazo y deslizo aquella arena sobre sus dedos. «¡Imposible!» pensó la señorita cackle y rápidamente desapareció para ir directamente a su oficina. El retrato de su hermana había desaparecido y junto con el, el pergamino que Isabella Cackle le había heredado. Se volteo y miro a la señorita Hardbroom, angustiada. Apareciendo detrás de ella.

¡Hay cazadores en la escuela!

Los años de experiencia como directora, habían hecho que Ada se enfocara en lo importante en ese momento. Sus alumnas. Pero no podía evitar pensar que algún posible miembro del aquelarre de su hermana, Agatha. Se hubiera aliado con los cazadores para rescatar a su líder. Pero sabia que ese no era el momento para pensar en eso. Después se encargaría de ese asunto. Ahora no podía correr el riesgo de dejar a un intruso corriendo por los corredores del castillo.

Que pongan un muro de protección alrededor del castillo— dijo mientras tomaba un medallón de oro de su cajón, que tenia grabado sobre el un enorme árbol.

¿Qué va ser?¿Piensa ir sola?— anonadada

Me encargare de ellos... protegeré a mis niñas Hécate… no dejare que las lastimen.

¡Ire con usted Ada!

Ada la miro y asintió.

Pida a la maestra Vamp que haga un recuento de las alumnas

¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda al consejo magico!— dijo la maestra Hardbroom

Ada sabia que no tenia opción. Si no le decía, sabria por otra parte. Y las consecuencias serian peores para las niñas. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

¡Ada!— dijo mientras caminaba mas cerca de ella— ¡es por la seguridad de las niñas!

¡bien!— dijo apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio, agachando la cabeza, en forma de derrota— encárgate Hécate…

Esmeralda no perdió más el tiempo. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ethel. Pero cuando llego, no pudo ver nada. Las enormes y bastas hojas impidieron que pudiera encontrarla. Voló alrededor del lugar, inquieta, pero no le quedo más opción que descender.

Camino con cautela, escondiéndose entre los arbustos. Asustada, ansiosa. Miraba por todos lados, deseando encontrarlas. Pero nada, siguió caminando entre la negrura de aquel bosque, empezando a desesperarse «¿Dónde estaba?» pensó mientras la temperatura empezó a descender rápidamente. Fue entonces, que a lo lejos pudo visualizar una forma extraña, que estaba sobre los arbustos. Cuidadosamente empezó a cercarse más y más. Hasta que fue adquiriendo forma …era Ethel. Estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo y sobre ella, estaba una niña pequeña, de la edad de Sibyl.

«¡Noo!» pensó mientras veía como la sangre brotaba de su frente «¡Etheel!»

Esmeralda no pudo contenerse más. Y corrió hacia donde estaban ellas, pero justo antes de que pudiera llegar. Antes de que incluso pudiera tocarlas. Un cazador había llegado antes que todos los demás. Lazándose en contra de Ethel. Pero Esmeralda sin pensarlo dos veces, apareció enfrente de ellas. Frustrando el ataque del cazador, debido al campo de energía que había levantado.

—¡No las tocaras! — dijo mientras levantaba ambas manos enfrente de ella, estabilizando el campo de energía— ¡Etheell! ¡Etheel! Vamos levántate— volteándose a ver a su hermana

Pero ella no respondía. Yacía en el suelo sin movimiento alguno, junto con Sophie. Esmeralda empezó a creer lo peor «¡Noo!» pensó.

—¿Et..hel?— dijo asustada.


	22. Pelea parte 2

Capítulo 22:

Pelea parte 2

Musica de Fondo: watch?v=XIjW8YXZsJs

Alexander presiono más. Tratando de romper con aquel campo de fuerza. Pero era demasiado resistente. La desesperación y el terror fueron los sentimientos que se apoderaron de Esmeralda. Y Alexander lo sabia, podía verlo en sus ojos.

¡Eso no será suficiente para salvarla!— dijo Alexander — ¡ella morirá!

¡NOO LO PERMITIRÉ!— resistiendo con todo lo que tenía— ¡NO LASTIMARAS A MI HERMANA! —empujando más el campo

El cazador se apartó y alzo sus manos hacia el cielo. Haciendo que varias rocas del suelo levitaran, lanzándolas con gran fuerza hacia donde estaba Esmeralda. Ella era una bruja excepcional, pero no se comparaba con la habilidad y fuerza de los cazadores. Sabía que si quería salvarlas. Tenía que hacer algo más, que solo estar a la defensiva.

Y el campo de fuerza no le serviría por mucho más tiempo, ya que sus ataques estaban empezando a surtir efecto en ella. La sangre empezaba a brotar por su boca y respiraba con algo de dificultad. Aun no controlaba en su totalidad los poderes de la piedra fundadora. La energía de 12 generaciones de brujas, era algo que su cuerpo aun no podía soportar. Si no se apresuraba en derrotarlo, estarían en serios problemas.

Solo quiero a esas chicas…entrégamelas y tienes mi palabra de que podrás irte sin ningún daño.

Esmeralda bajo su campo de fuerza. Quería que pareciera como si se hubiese rendido. Alexander por un momento detuvo los ataques. El era el único, aparte de Astor que tenía honor. Y aunque no le agradara la idea de lastimar a una niña. Sabía el peligro si la dejaba con vida. La mirada de Esmeralda era fría, parecía no tener emoción alguna. Pero en realidad tenía rencor hacia él, a todo lo que él representaba. A lo que le habían hecho a su familia. Esmeralda no se hizo esperar y rápidamente empezó a reunir cantidades enormes de su magia, en sus manos.

¡Antes que tendrás que pasar sobre mí! — Atacándolo

Lanzándoselas, una detrás de la otra. Sin moverse del lugar donde estaba Ethel. Alexander bloqueaba cada una de los ataques que le lanzaban. Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, se iban haciendo mas fuertes y potentes «¡Quien es esta niña!» pensó. Alexander se hincó sobre sus rodillas poniendo sus manos sobre el suelo. Levantado las raíces de los arboles a voluntad, manejándolas con su mano, hizo que fueran directo hacia Esmeralda.

Pero ella con gran agilidad, fue evitando cada una de ellas. Cortándolas con su mano. Podía sentir magia en cada una de ellas. Solo tenía que concentrarse, pero le era difícil hacerlo. No dejaba de pensar que su hermana podía estar mal herida «¡Solo resiste un poco mas Ethel!» pensaba Esmeralda mientras bloqueaba un ataque de Alexander.

¿Es..me?— dijo una voz conocida.

¡Ethel!— dijo con gran alegría, volteando a verla.

Pero esa distracción le costaría caro. Esmeralda sin que lo viera venir. Astor estaba parado frente a ella, golpeándole el estómago. Cayendo al suelo a causa del dolor.

No…o—respirando con dificultad. Trato de levantarse pero Alexander la rodeo con sus raíces, antes de que planeara ser algo.

¡Deja de jugar Alexander! Hay trabajo que hacer— dijo Astor mirando a Ethel, quien ya se había despertado— Hay que matar a las portadoras de la maldición

Ethel lo miro a los ojos. Y no falto preguntar quién era, una enorme presencia de autoridad. Sobresalía de él

_Aperer relicario— _dijo Astor y sobre su mano apareció el relicario.

Lo acerco a Ethel y empezó a brillar con gran intensidad. Después lo puso enfrente a Esmeralda y este dejo de brillar. Pero cuando lo acerco a Sophie volvió a brillar. Sophie se quedó confundida, no sabía lo que significaba. Tan solo se quedó atrás de Ethel, tomándola del brazo. Temerosa de aquel hombre.

Vaya…vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — dijo Astor viendo a Sophie y al relicario— Al parecer cometimos un enorme error hace años…lo lamento niña, al parecer tus padres murieron por nada.

¿Que…quiere decir? Mis padres murieron en un accidente…

¿No te dijeron nada?…no me sorprende

¡Hable claro!— dijo Ethel mirándolo a los ojos— ¿Quién son ustedes? ¿Por qué nos atacan?

Astor suspiro. Apretó ligeramente el relicario con sus manos y después se lo mostro a ambas. Ellas merecían saber la razón del porque morirían. Del sacrificio que hicieron otras personas por ellas. No quería matarlas. Pero el cumpliría con su deber…y eso era lo único que él podía hacer por ellas.

Este relicario solo brilla ante las descendientes del Antiguo Aquelarre Oscuro…ustedes son las portadoras de su maldición…las que traerán destrucción al mundo mágico

¿destrucción? — dijo sophie

Si, hace años un mago llamado Albert conjuro un hechizo con ayuda de un espíritu, para poder rencarnar en un cuerpo de una de sus descendientes y poder traer de nuevo a su antiguo aquelarre — Astor señalándolas a ambas— ustedes son esas descendientes,

¿¡Mi madre!?

Si…la información que nos dieron resultó ser falsa…confórmate con saber que lucho hasta el final para proteger a su familia…a ti.

¡Noo…mientes! — dijo Sophie, negándolo con la cabeza— Abby me lo hubiera dicho

Aun eres tan solo una niña ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

«¡No puede ser!» pensó Ethel «¡PORQUE!» mientras la miraba «Ella tan solo tiene la edad de Sybil». Ethel pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. No podía creer que eso seria todo. Apretó sus manos tan fuerte que sus uñas se le marcaron en la palma de sus manos «Noo» .Una lagrima se le resbalo por su mejilla

Prometo que será rápido…no sufrirán— apuntando su mano hacia el rostro de ellas.

Esmeralda no dejaba de retorcerse, tratándose de liberarse de las ramas de los árboles que la tenían atada.

¡Noo! — Viendo como estaba a punto de perder a Ethel—No te atrevas a tocarlas— dijo enfurecida Esmeralda.— o ¡TE JURO QUE ME VENGARE DE TI!… te buscare, no importa dónde te escondas…¡te encontrare!

Esme se volteo a ver a Ethel. Estaba asustada, lo podía ver en sus ojos…Y después un rayo de luz ilumino el parque. Perdiendo el sentido de tiempo por un momento. Cuando abrió los ojos, rápido volteo a ver hacia donde estaba su hermana, con la otra niña.

¿Ethel?— dijo esmeralda con la voz apagada — ¿Ethel?

Cuando la luz se disipo. Ethel o Sophie, no solo estaban ante él… sino también había otra persona que las había protegido, con un hechizo de protección. Agatha.

No tan rápido Astor— dijo mirándolo a los ojos— Esto a un no termina.

Con sus poderes telequineticos rápidamente golpeo a Alexander. Haciendo que se golpeara contra un árbol. Liberando a Esmeralda en el proceso. Con un movimiento ágil tomo a Astor por el pecho, llevándoselo de ahí. Pero esto apenas estaba comenzando. Esmeralda miro al cielo y vio con gran terror que otros dos cazadores se aproximaban a lo lejos. Todos se dirigían dónde estaban su hermana y sophie. A gran velocidad.

Esmeralda corrió hacia donde estaban ellas, pero se había olvidado que Alexander a un seguía hay. Este hizo un hechizo de cerradura alrededor de sus muñecas. Pero Esmeralda se deshizo de él rápidamente. Volteo hacia donde estaba Alexander y con un movimiento veloz de sus manos. Lo encerró en una especia de burbuja. Apretándolo cada vez más. Dejándolo sin oxígeno.

El resistía todo lo que podía. Alexander no podía creer que una adolescente le estaba dando tantos problemas. La había subestimado…pero ya no más. Aumento su concentración y se trasladó frente a ella. La tomo por el cuello rápidamente, aventándola al suelo. Tocando con su dedo pulgar, la frente, donde tenía su punto de inmovilización.

Lo lamento pero esa niña debe ser eliminada de este mundo— mirándola a los ojoss

Esmeralda trataba desesperadamente de liberarse para poder ayudar a su hermana, pero, no importaba cuanto se moviera. O cuanto poder tratara de expulsar, no podía. Tan solo estaba ahí tendida en el suelo. Mientras veía como Ethel y Sophie quedaban a la merced de aquellos hombres.

Mientras tanto Griselda estaba agitada. Ya casi no tenía fuerza para continuar…no importaba cuanto lo intentara, cuantos hechizos utilizara. Nada funcionaba con aquel hombre. Tan solo se quedaba ahí mirándola, viéndola sufrir. Lo supo en cuanto lo miro, se tomaría su tiempo para matarla.

Hay algo que quiero que sepas— dijo Valid aproximándose a ella, tomándola de la barbilla— yo sabia que tu madre no era la portadora de la maldición…que eras tu…pero no me importo, porque odio todo lo que tu representas…

¿Y que represento? — mirándolo a los ojos, sin inmutarse.

La maldad, lo podrido de este mundo…nadie llorara por ti. Se alegrarán cuando te hayas ido.

No es verdad, YO SE LO QUE VALGO—dijo Griselda sin miedo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos— Y NO NECESITO A TIPOS COMO TU QUE ME LO DIJA. — escupiéndole a la cara.

Pero Valid no se detuvo ahí, quería lastimarla más. Pensaba mientras se limpiaba la saliva del rostro.

¿Sabes quien mando a matar a tu madre? ¿Quién la traiciono?

¿Que quieres decir? Nadie pudo hacerlo, todo mundo la quería.

¡Que ingenua eres! Fue su amigo mas cercano… nuestro pilar

Griselda capto enseguida quien era. Pero se negaba en creerlo.

¡Noo! mientes

Archer se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

A..R…C..H..E..R.


	23. El principio del fin

Capítulo 23:

La pelea parte 3: El principio del fin

Música de Fondo The demand man violin.

En lo mas profundo de aquel antiguo y oscuro castillo. Se albergaba un ente viejo…. y rencoroso. Que había estado deambulo en la Academia desde hace muchos años. En espera…siempre observando, escondido entre las sombras. Alimentando más su odio.

Era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, que sentía que su venganza estaba al alcance de sus manos. Las maestras habían puesto una protección muy poderosa alrededor del castillo. Pero no había sido lo suficiente para que aquel ente, no percibiera el peligro que corrían sus portadoras.

Puedo sentir el miedo en ellas…el odio, la culpa— dijo Felicity, quien se hallaba sentada en su cama, oculta en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Una risa gutural y vieja salió del cuerpo de aquella niña.

Me llaman…— dijo acercándose al borde de la cama.

Su gato, Pocus, podía sentir la maldad en ella. Podía notar como un aura asesina se desprendía alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, le decían que estaba en grave peligro. Y que debía huir de aquel lugar... huir de su dueña. Aunque sabía que ella no lo era. Podía verlo en sus ojos, olerlo en su cuerpo…ese olor fétido y desagradable. Su postura se puso tensa y maulló violentamente, erizando todo el pelo de su cuerpo. Arqueando su espalda en forma de U.

Las piezas se han alineado— dijo mirándolo— mis portadoras se han entrelazado. Su lazo ahora es más fuerte…solo un poco mas…y ¡todo será mío!

Felicity se levantó y se acercó hacia su ventana. Puso su mano sobre el vidrio y, una oscuridad lentamente empezó a desprender de ella. Mientras miraba en dirección en donde se producía la pelea.

¡Nadie se entrometerá en mi camino!— dijo mientras el cuerpo de Felicity caía al suelo

Por otro lado, Ethel y Sophie estaban rodeadas. Ethel miro a su alrededor y vio con gran temor que otros cazadores estaban a punto de venir por ellas. Miro a Sophie y vio que no paraba de llorar. Trato de hallar una solución eficaz, pero le costaba mucho trabajo. Sabía que no había hechizo que la salvara ahora. Aun con sus conocimientos en la magia, su poder no era suficiente. Le era difícil aceptar ese… simple hecho. El saber que estaban perdidas.

Y sabía que todo había sido por su culpa, ella solo había empeorado mas las cosas. Si no hubiera entrado a la Academia Cackle, si tan solo hubiera estudiado en otro lugar …tal vez… solo tal vez, esto jamás hubiera sucedido. Ethel tomo por los hombros a Sophie. Tenía que reconfortarla, eso era lo único que podía ser en ese momento.

¡Sophie! —mirándola a los ojos— sabes…yo también tengo miedo — viendo que aquellos hombres estaban más cerca—pero… ¿quieres que te diga un secreto? — mirando a Esmeralda—…tengo más miedo de perder a mi familia …a mis amigos— volviéndola a mirar y tomándola de la mano.

Sophie tan solo la miro. Ethel tenía tierra sobre su cara y algo de sangre. Y asintió. Sabía que no podía confiar en aquellos hombres, pero si podía hacerlo en ella. Podía verlo en sus ojos, la sinceridad. Ethel rápidamente miro hacia donde estaba Alexander. Su respiración se hizo mas rápida y entrecortada. Sabia que era suicidio, pero era lo único que podía hacer para salvar a su hermana y a sophie. Y ganar algo de tiempo

Cuando te diga corre…corres…— mirándola con una sonrisa — Ve por encima del lago, ahí hay unas cuevas…entra en ellas. Tendrás que hacerlas aparecer momentáneamente con magia

¿No vas a venir conmigo? — pregunto sophie

solo los distraeré por un momento ….e iré tras de ti ¿entiendes?...

Sophie no le quedó otra opción más que creer en su palabra. Esmeralda miro hacia donde estaba su hermana. La conocía lo suficiente, como para saber lo que estaba pensando. Lo enfrentaría, pelearía con él. Aunque no tuviera oportunidad alguna «¡No Ethel!...¿¡que vas intentar hacer!?» pensó aterrorizada. Esmeralda seguía intentando moverse desesperadamente, pero no podía. Era como estar dentro de una pesadilla: Una donde estaba completamente paralizada. Podía ver todo, sentir todo. Y no hacer nada. Solo quedarse ahí, viendo como esos cazadores iban tras de su hermana menor.

¡Correee! ¡QUE ESPERAS!— grito Esmeralda sintiendo una enorme opresión sobre su pecho— ¡VETE!— dijo casi llorando.

_Corpus level…corpus runin— _dijo Ethel controlando su respiración.

Sophie repitió las mismas palabras de Ethel, copiando sus ademanes con las manos. Esta las alargo hacia el frente y toco su pecho. Exhalando el aire… _Corpus level…corpus runin. _Eran hechizos prohibidos. Pasados de una generación a la siguiente. El primero, potenciaba tu poder, pero exigía un desgaste físico enorme. El segundo, te volvía enormemente veloz. Pero para hacerlos necesitaban una concentración enorme. Eran hechizos que habían aprendido de Griselda.

¡AHORAA!— grito Ethel— ¡CORREE!

La velocidad de ambas se incrementó enormemente. Ethel dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Alexander. Y sophie había corrido en dirección opuesta, sin embargo antes de que tan siquiera se pudiera perder entre el bosque. Uno de los cazadores la alcanzo, tomandola por el cuello ,estampándola contra uno de los arboles.

¡AHH!— grito adolorida

Tu no iras a ninguna parte, bruja— dijo el cazador apretando más su cuello.— ¡morirás aquí!

Ethel volteo enseguida, derrapándose en la tierra. Intento correr hacia donde estaba ella, para ayudarla. Pero Alexander ya estaba justo al lado de ella, mirándola despectivamente y con un hechizo de compresión de aire sobre su estómago. Ethel volteo a verlo sorprendida, y este a los pocos minutos, la lanzo por los aires tan rápido y fuerte, que esta se estrelló contra el árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros del de Sophie. Alexander había esperado el momento propicio para que todo esto terminara rápidamente. Sin dolor, y sin pena.

Pero al parecer, ya no sería así.

Ethel se desplomo en el suelo, adolorida. Vomitando algo de sangre. Intento levantarse, pero ya casi no podía moverse. Puso una de sus manos sobre el suelo, intentando extraer algo de energía de la madre tierra, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba su estómago. Ethel puso su mirada desafiante sobre Alexander. No le daría el gusto de verla rendirse. Se levantó con algo de dificultad, tambaleándose mientras caminaba.

¡Ethel!— grito Esmeralda.

¿Dónde dejaste tu fortaleza…tu seguridad? — dijo Alexander mientras caminaba hacia ella— no cabe duda que eres digna sucesora de Albert.

¡Callate!— sin dejándolo de mirar a los ojos— soy diferente a él— respirando con dificultad

¿Enserio?... he escuchado de ti Ethel Hallow…se de lo que eres capaz cuando quieres algo. Mientes…engañas …hieres a las personas que te importan…tan solo mira a tu hermana— señalando donde estaba ella— te vera morir.

Alexander la tomo del cuello, alzándola del suelo.

No intentes justificar tus actos….eres un… asesino. ¿si comparamos… quien es más malvado? ¿Yo por tener… celos de… mi hermana o tu…por asesinar a una adolescente? — dijo ya casi poder respirar y perdiendo el conocimiento— Dime…¿cuantas… vidas….s..e….perderán….hoy? .. …que …el …mundo ….s..e….salve

Alexander apretó mas su cuello.

¡Silencio! No aceptare palabra alguna, de una sucia bruja.

No… seas...hi..ppo….crr..i..ta….N…o ….hay….pe…rs…onas …..libres…de….c…ul…pa— dijo sonriendo— en es…te mun…d…o— Ethel tomo las manos de su captor. Sin dejarlo de mirar. Finalmente, cayo inconsciente…a punto de morir.

Esmeralda intentaba desesperadamente arrastrarse hacia donde estaba su hermana. Pero en vano «¡No!» gritaba para si misma

¡SUELTALA!— bramo

Y justo cuando se veía todo perdido y sin esperanza. La maestra Hardbroom apareció frente a el. Rápidamente tomo la mano del captor, recitando un hechizo casi inaudible. Haciendo que el perdiera la fuerza por un leve instante. Soltando a Ethel, quien cayo desmayada a los brazos de la maestra. Llevándosela de ahí. Poniéndola en un lugar seguro.

¿Pero …como?

La maestra Hardbroom no perdió el tiempo, rápidamente tomo una poción para clonarse a sí misma, mientras veía cuantos cazadores había en el lugar.

_Que no haya una, sino 5 de mi…. que no haya una sino 5 de mi— _dijo Hécate dividiéndose.

Una vez dividida, una de ellas, uso su poder telequinetico para atraer el cuerpo del cazador que tenia cautivo a sophie. Mientras que otra de ellas, la llevaba a salvo junto a Ethel. Sabía que si intentaba llevárselas al castillo, ellos intentarían detenerla con toda su fuerza. La única esperanza de ayudarlas… era derrotándolos.

Sus otros clones se dispersaron para luchar contra los demás cazadores. Y tras de ella, no tardo mucho en aparecer la señorita Cackle. Quien inmovilizo a otro de los cazadores que estaba junto a Esmeralda, para poder rescatarla. Desbloqueando su punto de inmovilización. Llevándosela de ahí.

Alexander rápidamente volvió a poner las manos sobre el suelo, alzando las raíces. Lanzándolas hacia donde estaban ellas.

¡Esto no cambia nada!— dijo, mientras trataba de atravesar con una de ellas, a Ethel.

La señorita cackle puso sus manos hacia el frente, deteniendo momentáneamente el tiempo. Y con ello, reduciendo la velocidad de aquellas raíces. Pudriéndolas en el proceso.

Eso crees — Velozmente alzo uno de sus dedos al aire, dibujando un circulo mientras levantaba su mano. Haciendo que la tierra bajo de Alexander se alzara, atrapándolo en una mano gigantesca.

El cazador aprisa rompió aquel burdo hechizo. Y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, señal que estaba aumentando su poder. Con su energia empujo a la maestra hasta un enorme árbol, donde hizo que los arboles la aprisionaran. Amarrándolas de piernas y brazos. Alexander no se hizo esperar y rápidamente fue hacia donde estaban Sophie y Ethel.

—¡Mueree!

El señorita Ada era una mujer experimentada en el arte de la brujería. Conocía hechizos, que en manos equivocadas serian peligrosos. Pero en las de ella, eran potentes. Uso su máxima concentración, y al poco tiempo después, desprendió su alma de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alexander, poseyéndolo. El trataba de resistirse. Pero la mente de la directora era poderosa, y lo obligo a levantar una de sus manos y liberar su cuerpo. Cayendo este al suelo.

Nooo— dijo Alexander tratando de obtener el control.

Ahora veras, lo que una bruja es capaz de hacer— dijo la directora mirando hacia el cielo.

Rápidamente voló en dirección donde estaba Hécate. Viendo como sus clones estaban sosteniendo una lucha muy pareja contra los otros cazadores. Y sin que se lo esperaran, los empezó atacar con el cuerpo de Alexander. Cuerpo a cuerpo. Cayendo de uno en uno al suelo…hasta que genius se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y presuroso saco su daga y fue en dirección del cuerpo de la directora, para matarla. Con su cuerpo sin vida, el ya no estaría poseído.

¡No te lo permitiré!— dijo Hécate quien rápidamente se puso frente el cuerpo de la señorita cackle— ¡antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi!— protegiéndolo.

De las manos de Hécate salieron rayos que detuvieron el avance del cazador. Pero este ágilmente con su puño cerrado, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la tierra. Haciendo que se levantara como una ola. Hécate sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo el cuerpo de la directora y se lo llevo lejos de ahí. Mientras que los demás clones de ella, se llevaron a salvo a las niñas. La señorita Cackle libero el cuerpo del cazador y su alma regreso nuevamente a su cuerpo. Agotada por el hechizo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se había percatado de que entre las grietas del suelo, empezaba a salir un humo oscuro. Que lentamente fue invadiendo el cuerpo de Ethel y el de Sophie. Que estaban sobre el suelo, inconscientes.

¡Maestra Hardbroom!— grito Esmeralda al observar como lentamente el cuerpo de su hermana se estaba volviendo frio y su piel se tornaba pálida.

El lazo entre las tres se ha hecho fuerte— dijo la maestra Hardbroom mirándolas por un momento, agachándose para tocarlas

¿Qué es lo que sucede?— dijo Esmeralda preocupada

La mirada de la maestra Hardbroom de un momento a otro, se puso seria.

Las están reclamando

¿quien?

Albert …

Eso es imposible ¡Falta semanas para que se cumpla la maldición!

No necesita de la maldición, solo necesita controlar a una de ellas para hacerlo con las demás. Ahora que los cazadores están aquí…no permitirá que nadie impida su regreso. Tenemos que expulsar rápido su espíritu…sino… la oscuridad de él, devorara la bondad de estas niñas… y su energía vital

¿Qué quiere… decir?— dijo Esmeralda asustada mirando a Ethel.

Cuando un fantasma posesiona el cuerpo de una bruja, absorbe su energía vital…su magia, a tal punto que puede llegar a matarla— dijo mirándola— pero con tu hermana es diferente…con Ethel puede tener un cuerpo sin temor a que este muera. Sin embargo, por el momento solo puede posesionar el cuerpo de Griselda o sophia por un breve periodo de tiempo… ya que entre mas tiempo pase…mas posibilidad hay que las manipule, que las engañe. Y ahora que su lazo se ha hecho mas fuerte…

Son como si fuera una persona… porque comparten el mismo destino— mirando a su hermana.


	24. La oscuridad en tu interior

Capítulo 24:

Pelea parte 4: La oscuridad en tu interior

Griselda se hallaba respirando rápida y entrecortadamente. Estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sus fuerzas la estaban abandonado. Lo miraba parado frente a ella, y no podía sentir más que odio por él. Y por si misma por ser tan débil.

Un humo negro lentamente salía de entre las grietas de la tierra, envolviéndola. Su piel se tornó pálida y fría. Y las cosas se empezaban a ver cada vez más borrosas. Tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo el control de su propio cuerpo «¿Qué me pasa?» pensó Griselda, mientras caía inconsciente al suelo.

Un silencio sepulcral fue envolviendo aquel lugar. Valid sintio como un escalofrió empezo a recorrer su espalda cuando vio a Griselda. No sabía porque, pero de un momento a otro un aura asesina envolvió el cuerpo de aquella niña. Lentamente se empezó a levantar. Valid no podía verla bien, porque su cabello cubría su rostro. Escuchando como se reía mientras se acercaba a ella.

Los pájaros escondidos entre las ramas de los árboles, salieron despavoridos al escucharla. Y cuando la miro a los ojos, se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era ella. Sino alguien más. Su mirada era penetrante, malévola. Y habían cambiado de color: a un azul marino.

¿Quién eres? — dijo Valid poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Griselda no lo escucho. Vio en dirección donde se encontraba Sophie y Ethel, y empezó a cantar, con una voz melodiosa.

Canción de Fondo: The Witcher 3 ~A night to remember~ Spanish cover

_Los lobos en brazos del bosque duermen,_

_Y murciélagos que en la brisa se mecen,_

_Más un alma está inquieta y teme despertar,_

…_aterrado por brujas, demonios y más._

_Pájaros en la noche en silencio se mueven,_

_Cambia el ganado al morir amanecer,_

_Más un alma está inquieta y teme despertar,_

_Por el brujo fuerte y tenaz_

_Por monedas de oro vendrá,_

_Te destripará… te destrozará…y al final te comerá_,

…te comerá.

¿No me reconoces? —dijo Griselda sonriendo— soy la persona a la que viniste a buscar— mientras desaparecía frente a sus ojos, y volvía aparecer atrás de él.

¡Malditaaa!— dijo Valid volteándose para golpearla, pero ella rápidamente y sin verla venir le lanzo un hechizo de contención de aire, lanzándolo lejos de aquel lugar.

Griselda camino lentamente hacia donde estaban los demás. Pudriendo todo a su paso: las plantas y árboles se marchitaban y las aves caían muertas al suelo. El frio cubrió todo aquel lugar. En cuanto apareció de entre las sombras. La maestra cackle supo enseguida de quien se trataba. Empezó a sudar. A ponerse tensa, poniéndose a la defensiva.

¿Griselda? — dijo Esmeralda en cuanto vio el cuerpo del cazador en el suelo.

Griselda lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa. Y lo acerco a sus labios… y a los pocos minutos todos los ahí presentes vieron como lentamente su esencia vital estaba siendo tomada por ella. Hasta dejarlo seco. Sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad, cuando vio que ahora era un simple cuerpo sin vida.

Ella no es Griselda— dijo la maestra Hardbroom, agarrando fuertemente una de sus pociones y poniéndose enfrente de las niñas.

Todos los cazadores que un podían ponerse de pie, se alzaron contra ella. Ella alzo un campo de energía, repeliendo todos sus ataques. Con una mirada fría sonrió, en cuanto vio los cuerpos de las otras dos niñas. El de Ethel y sophie. Y volvió a cantar aquella canción de cuna mientras alargaba su mano, y las atraía hacia ella.

¡Ethel!— dijo Esmeralda tratando de detener el avance de su hermana. Pero fue inútil, un fuerte viento impido que lo hiciera. Solo cayó al suelo viendo como su pequeña hermana estaba a los pies de Griselda. Siendo consumida por la oscuridad.

De las manos de Griselda un humo espeso, negro fue adentrándose a su cuerpo de ambas. Mientras acariciaba su rostro delicadamente. Convulsionándose, hasta que de un momento a otro, dejaron de moverse.

¡Ethelll!— dijo esmeralda tratando de correr hacia ella. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la maestra Hardbroom la detuvo del brazo.

¡Alto! No puedes ir— dijo sin apartar su mirada de Griselda— ella ha dejado de ser tu hermana. Ahora….es tan solo es un títere de ella.

¡Eso es imposible! — mirando hacia donde estaba Ethel, negando lo que la maestra le decía— El campo de fuerza la protege…no puede hacerle nada.

Al parecer se ha estado debilitando— dijo viéndola a los ojos— a tal punto que no puede poseerla todavía, pero si controlarla.

La maestra Hardbroom la tomo por el hombro. Tratando de que entendiera.

Tienes que aceptar que ya ha empezado …esmeralda. La oscuridad la embarga, intentara corromperla, hacerla que vaya contra las personas que más ama…tratara de romper su vínculo que la une a ustedes …Ahora solo podemos esperar a que Ethel y las demás peleen contra él.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de las tierras del castillo. Se encontraba Agatha peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Astor. Aquel viejo cazador, quien no daba tregua alguna. La diferencia entre ellos era abismal. Astor tenia habilidad y fuerza que había adquirido a lo largo de todos estos años. Pero Agatha había dominado las artes oscuras de la magia y al menos le podía dar pelea suficiente para que su hermana Amelia, pudiera rescatar a las niñas de los cazadores. Fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir una enorme opresión sobre el pecho. A sentir el sentir el ambiente pesado.

Alzo su cabeza levemente y respiro aquel olor. Era un aroma que conocía muy bien. Le recordaba de cuando un era una niña y se escondida bajo las cobijas de su cama, para no tener que escuchar aquella canción, que la llamaba de entre la oscuridad. Ella jamás entendió porque había sido la única que había podido escucharlo.

Él está aquí— dijo volteándose rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz.

Un fuerte viento zarandeo los árboles. Y unas enormes nubes grises y feas fueron cubriendo el cielo. Astor sintió la presencia de Albert y justo antes de que partiera una voz lo paro.

Astor espera— dijo Agatha tratando de detenerlo.

Él se detuvo en seco y volteo su cabeza levemente. No se atrevía a verla. No podía. Tan solo apretó sus puños, impotente. Agatha no dijo palabra alguna. No hacia falta. Ambos sabían que este día iba llegar inevitablemente.

Lo siento Agatha ...por todo— viendo hacia enfrente.

Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo…

Astor no le contesto, solo suspiro. Y siguió con su camino.

No te dejare hacerlo— dijo Agatha decidida — te detendré Astor, no lastimaras a esa niña— alzando la voz.

Agatha concentro su energía y levito rápidamente hacia donde él estaba. Para golpearlo por la espalda. Pero Astor la conocía lo suficiente, como prevenir todos sus movimientos. Se volteo, tomándola fuertemente de la camisa y la estampo contra el suelo. Solo para descubrir que se trataba de una ilusión.

No eres el único que sabe cómo peleas— dijo el clon de Agatha desapareciendo en el aire.

¡Tontaa!— dijo enojado— ¿que acaso quieres que Albert acabe con todo?

Agatha rápidamente apareció frente a Albert. Con toda la energía que pudo reunir en tan poco tiempo. Junto sus dedos índices y pulgares, formando un triángulo. Y entrelazando los demás dedos.

Agatha— dijo Griselda al mirarla— tanto tiempo sin verte.

Hola Albert…hoy te cobrare …todas las que me has hecho— dijo mientras lo atacaba, aumentando la gravedad alrededor de él, tratando de romper con el campo de energía que tenia — y te hare arrepentir no haberme eliminado ese día, aumentando mas la presión.

El campo se hundía cada vez más en el suelo, haciéndole más difícil que pudiera controlar a Ethel y Sophie, mientras trataba de sostener el escudo.

¡Qué tratas de hacer! — dijo Amelia— vas a matar a las niñas— tratando de detenerla, pero la presión alrededor del lugar se lo impedía.

¡Noo Espere!— dijo la maestra Hardbroom— mire

La señorita Cackle veía como el control de Albert hacia las niñas se detenía por completo. Amelia se había dado cuenta que Agatha no trataba de lastimarlas, al contrario. Ella sabía que Albert haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedir que ellas fueran lastimadas.

¡Mas presión!— hundiendo más el campo de fuerza— ¡Mas presiooon!

Pero conforme recitaba mas el hechizo, ella al igual que él, se hundía a un más.

¿Crees que con esto me detendrás Agatha? Pensé que nos conocíamos bien— dijo Griselda mientras levantaba el campo de fuerza, pero cuando lo hacia, Agatha aumentaba mas la gravedad.

No le temo a la muerte Albert…y si muero…me asegurare de llevarte conmigo. Aun no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como aguantar esta presión.

Astor no tardo en aparecer. Y de sus manos se formaron enormes bolas de electricidad, que impactaron contra la fuerza gravitatoria que Agatha había creado.

¿Astor que haces?...¡noo!— tratando de Aguantar

Agatha me asegurare… de matar a estas niñas…

Saliendo expulsada de ahí.


	25. Parte 5: sangre en tus manos

Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien? — gritándole Úrsula a Ethel, quien se encontraba parada junto a su ella en su habitación— ¡ES POR TI QUE ESTAMOS EN ESTA SITUACIÓN!— alzando cada vez más la voz

Sus ojos irradiaban ira y decepción. Todo lo que Ethel odiaba ver en el rostro de su madre cuando hablaba con ella. Era como estar en una pesadilla. Y no podía hacer nada, más que quedarse callada en una esquina, mirando como su madre no paraba de regañarla. Hacia todo lo posible para mirar hacia otro lado, menos hacia su rostro. Ya que no si lo hacía, se soltaría a llorar.

¡Eres una decepción para nuestra familia Ethel! ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser más parecida a Esmeralda?!

Lentamente unas negras y deformes manos huesudas se arrastraban sobre el suelo, hacia donde estaba ella.

Madre te lo dije… lo hice para que Esmeralda recuperara sus poderes…nunca fue mi intención ensuciar el nombre de nuestra familia.

¡Crees que por eso tenemos esta conversación! — dijo Úrsula tomándola fuertemente de los hombros— ¡DEBÍ DEJAR QUE TE LLEVARA!— mirándola a los ojos.

Aquellas manos subían cada vez más por su pierna, jalándola fuertemente hacia la negrura que estaba creciendo en su cuarto. Con cada palabra, una herida se habría. Oscureciendo más el corazón de Ethel.

¿Qué quieres decir? — mirándola con los ojos llorosos. No creyendo lo que estaba escuchando.

Que te di haber abandonado cuando tuve la oportunidad…¿entiendes?— empujándola hacia la pared.

Ethel sentía que se hundía y trataba de aferrarse al cuerpo de su madre, pero no podía. Sus manos simplemente no lograban sujetarse. Y entre las tinieblas, varias manos se retorcían y se agarraban de ella, enterrándola cada vez más. Impidiendo que saliera.

No…no lo dices enserio…¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!

¿Eso crees? ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque jamás voy a tus juntas escolares? ¿Por qué siempre te aparto de nuestras reuniones familiares? — mirándola con desprecio.

Poco a poco el alma de Ethel estaba siendo consumida por sus miedos… por sus inseguridades. Y sin que Ethel lo notara, Albert le hablaba al oído delicadamente, envenenándola a un más. En contra de su madre y de sus propias hermanas. Llenando ese vacío que tenía, con odio.

Es….porque me odias… ¡ODIAS TODO LO QUE YO REPRESENTO!—dijo con los ojos llorosos que iban cambiado poco a poco a un azul marino intenso. Mientras más manos seguían envolviéndola. — ¡SIEMPRE DESEASTE QUE ESMERALDA Y SIBYL FUERAN TUS ÚNICAS HIJAS!

Mientras tanto Astor se hallaba reuniendo todo su poder, para poder vencer el campo de fuerza que tenía Griselda. Pero en vez de debilitarse solo se hacía más fuerte.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se destruye? — pensó mientras vio como ella ya no se encontraba sola. A su lado, estaba Sophie que sin dificultad alguna aparecía otro campo de fuerza alrededor de ellas.

Seguida por Ethel. Astor veía como todas ellas tenían aquella misma mirada azul, penetrante y malévola. Estaba completo, Albert las había controlado. Ethel alzo sus manos enfrente de su pecho. Apareciendo rayos azules y lanzándolas contra Astor, quien salió expulsado de ahí estrellándose contra un árbol.

Ethel no quiso parar hasta verlo doblegado. Por lo que apareció frente a él a los pocos minutos de haberlo derribado. Realizando un hechizo de contención de aire, golpeando una y otra vez. Hundiéndolo mas en el suelo. La Señorita cackle rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba ella y giro su dedo, para que apareciera un lazo alrededor de Ethel. Atándola. Tratando de dialogar con ella.

¡Ethel vasta! Esta persona no eres tú.

Ethel se giró y sophie la libero, desapareciendo el lazo. Ethel sin pensarlo mucho le lanzo unos rayos potentes sobre su pecho a la señorita Cackle. Quien no le fue difícil contener el hechizo, pero se encontraba muy débil a causa de la posesión que había hecho. Y estaba perdiendo terreno conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Rápidamente uno de los clones de la señorita Hardbroom, fue auxiliarla. Lanzando un contra hechizo, pero Griselda no se lo permitió. Apareció frente a ella, lanzándole una maldición, haciendo que unas ramas salieran del suelo y la inmovilizaran. Realizando ese hechizo con todo clon que intentara ayudarla.

¡Ameliiiaaa!— grito Hécate Hardbroom.

Fallaste heredera de Isabella Cackle—dijo mientras incrementaba su poder y lo lanzaba nuevamente — ahora…¡muere!

En el rostro de Ethel tan solo había una mirada fría y despectiva hacia lo que un día haba sido su directora. Mientras tanto Agatha quien dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se paró rápidamente y se transportó justo a tiempo antes de que su hermana recibiera el impacto de aquel rayo.

Amelia ¡Cuidado!— quitándola de en medio tratando de detenerlo, pero fue inútil. El poder de Ethel era mayor que el de ella— ¡AHHH!— atravesándola, dejándola mal herida.

Nooo ¡Agathaaa!

Graham aprovecho la situación, tomo su cuchillo e invoco la fuerza del espíritu con que hizo un pacto cuando se hizo cazador. Para que aumentara sus poderes.

Espíritu con el que tengo contrato…¡HAZTE PRESENTE!

Marcas aparecieron sobre su rostro, letras de su antigua escritura. Era… el último recurso de un cazador. El hechizo sellador. Con él, no solo el espíritu de Albert quedaba cautivo nuevamente sobre las tierras de la Academia, sino que acababa con las herederas del Aquelarre Oscuro en el proceso. Pero a un costo muy alto, su vida.

Graham mando señales a los otros cazadores, para que estuvieran listos. Mientras que Astor las reunía en un solo lugar.

Adelante hijo…ya es tiempo de terminar con esto— dijo Astor, hiendo en la dirección de las tres brujas— cuando te de la señal comienzas ¿Entiendes?—Graham asintió.

Astor salió con ambos cuchillos en las manos en dirección de Ethel. Clavándolas con toda su fuerza en el campo de fuerza.

¡MUEEERRE!— dijo invocando rayos sobre sus manos, que se transfirieron a los cuchillos desapareciendo el campo por un breve lapso.

Griselda rápidamente hizo aparecer ramas, jalando a Astor hacia el suelo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de lazarle otra maldición, otro de los cazadores les arrojo piedras del suelo. Pero sin efecto alguno, ya que Sophie alzo nuevamente el campo de fuerza antes de que pudiera golpearlas. Alexander y Astor quien se había liberado de sus ataduras, se alzaron contra aquellas brujas nuevamente. Invocando las fuerzas del viento para empujar a Ethel hacia el centro de aquella tierra. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas que no se replegaran.

¡AHORA GRAHAMM!— grito Astor

Graham salió de entre los árboles y rápidamente, clavo su cuchillo en la tierra.

Yo Graham, el cazador del norte, quien hizo contrato con un espíritu— y fuego enorme salió de entre la tierra rodeando a Sophie, Griselda y Ethel— sello este espíritu en estas tierras

Otros cuatro cazadores salieron del bosque y uno a uno fueron clavando sus cuchillos en cada punto cardinal. Uno en el sur, otro en el este y el ultimo en el oeste. Recitando el mismo hechizo de Graham.

Yo Alexander, el cazador Oeste quien hizo contrato con un espíritu—reforzando el fuego alrededor de ellas— sello este espíritu en estas tierras

El mismo hechizo no funcionara dos veces— dijo Griselda mirando a los cazadores, atacando con diversas maldiciones el escudo sellador, que las mantenía cautiva en aquel lugar.

¡Nooo! Ethel— dijo Esmeralda viendo estupefacta lo que estaba sucediendo.

Griselda tan solo sonrió y miro a Astor.

Soy mucho más fuerte que hace 317 años, y esta vez no estoy solo— dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sophie y Ethel y formaban un triángulo. — esto no me detendrá Cazador— desviando su mirada hacia el cielo—…yo, Griselda Bocanegra la bruja de las maldiciones hago un pacto con mis ancestros para que deshagan este hechizo.

Las tres lentamente se empezaron a elevar sobre el cielo, girando sobre ese mismo lugar. Sin saber que entre las sombras de aquel lugar. Sin que nadie sospechara, alguien los estaba mirando. Fascinado, satisfecho, sabiendo que todo lo que había planeado estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Yo, Sophie White la bruja de la protección— dijo Sophie con una voz apagada mirando hacia el cielo— hago un pacto con mis ancestros para que deshagan este hechizo.

Y un aura violeta lentamente las fue envolviendo, mientras adquirían mas velocidad.

Yo Ethel Hallow… la..— dijo mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a alguien llamándola, deteniéndose por un breve momento.

¡Ethel!— no paraba de gritar Esmeralda— ¡Ethel! Detente

Pero al ver esto Griselda la presiono a un más, volviendo a su estado poseído.

…La bruja del ataque, hago un pacto con mis ancestros para que deshagan este hechizo.

Asciendo que el aura se hiciera mas grande esparciéndose violentamente por todo el lugar. Haciendo que todos los ahí presentes salieran expulsados de ahí.

¡AHHH!— gritaron

Mientras que Astor previniendo que esto pasaría, rápidamente tomo el lugar de su hijo. Al igual que otros cazadores, que estaban alrededor mirándolo todo. Invocaron a sus espíritus y trataron de realizar nuevamente el hechizo.

_Musica de Fondo __Naruto Sadness and sorrow_:

La señorita Cackle quien estaba al lado de su hermana, se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada, para ayudar a Agatha y fallarle a su protegida.

Esto a un no termina Amelia— dijo Agatha recobrando la conciencia.

¿Agatha? — dijo la directora alegrándose de que su hermana estuviera viva— ¡Gracias a Merlín por esto!

Parándose con dificultad.

Por años fui asediada por Albert, siempre hablándome al oído… manipulándome, para que hiciera todo lo que él quería— con su rostro pálido y con su mirada desencajada saco el pergamino de Isabella Cackle

¿Qué vas intentar hacer?— dijo asustada Amelia

Sabes… que solo hay hechizos… que solo las primogénitas de cada familia… de brujas …pueden hacer Amelia…—adivinando sus pensamientos— es por eso que… son ellas quienes heredan todo— dijo mientras la miraba— ahora entiendo todo…— volteo a ver a Albert— El sabía que yo era la primogénita…desde el principio… él tenía miedo que yo pudiera hacer algo contra él…

Tenemos que aprovechar ahora que se están reorganizando— dijo la directora, viendo con dolor como la vida de su hermana lentamente se desvanecía

Encárgate de los cazadores… yo lo… hare con las… niñas— cayendo de rodillas al suelo, débil.

¡Agatha! ¿segura que puedes hacerlo?

Amelia— dijo Agatha tomando su mano— lo lamento…— con lágrimas en los ojos— por tantos…años perdidos entre nosotras— ya casi con su voz apagada— te quie…ro— tele transportándose hacia donde estaba Ethel.

La señorita cackle con lágrimas en sus ojos siguió a su hermana, y junto con ella la señorita Hardbroom. Ellas dos reunieron las ultimas fuerzas y todo su poder que le quedaban, para usar un hechizo de inmovilización contra los cazadores, antes de que volvieran a realizar aquel conjuro. Mientras que Agatha rompía la unión que había entre ellas tres, deshaciéndose de aquella aura maligna.

Con sus últimas energías y la poca vida que le quedaba. Hizo un corte en la palma de su mano esparciéndola en los cuerpos de Griselda, Ethel y Sophie. Realizando un hechizo de liberación.

Soy Agatha Cackle, hija y primogénita de Alma Cackle, hago un pacto con el espíritu del bosque para que libere la mente de estas tres brujas…permíteme entrar a sus corazones….hablar…con su espíritu

Una luz verde salió de entre los arboles. Y una gran figura en forma de mujer posesiono el cuerpo de aquellas 3 brujas. El espíritu de Agatha nado entre la conciencia de Sophie, hasta llegar a su corazón. Viendo como lentamente su alma estaba siendo consumida por aquella oscuridad. Largas y deformes manos impedían que saliera a la luz, mientras veía como una mujer parada frente a ella no dejaba de culparla por la muerte de sus padres.

Agatha rápidamente alargo su mano y tomo la de ella, jalándola fuertemente. Abrazándola " ya todo paso pequeña" decía Agatha mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Mientras tanto, afuera el cuerpo de sophie lentamente descendía hasta quedar en el suelo, inconsciente, tranquila.

¡¿Agatha?!— grito Astor— No lo hagasss— tratando de soltarse, pero era inútil.

No puedo— dijo Agatha, manteniendo el hechizo— Astor, esta es la segunda cosa bien…que estoy haciendo en mi vida— reforzando mas el hechizo.

Astor entendía lo que significaba aquellas palabras. En su mente rememoraba cuando en un pasado no muy lejano, un joven cazador había conocido a una hermosa bruja. Y se habían enamorado.

Mientras tanto Agatha, entraba al corazón de Griselda. Y ante ella, veía a una pequeña niña al lado del cuerpo de su madre muerta. Quien lloraba desconsoladamente tratando de alcanzarla, pero aquellas manos negras, se lo impedían.

Griselda— dijo Agatha mientras la tomaba de la mano— esto ya sucedió. Este hombre jamás te volverá hacer daño…ya no estas sola ¿recuerdas? Tienes alguien a tu lado …. Alguien quien te quiere y te apoya…

Griselda miro a la otra persona que estaba a su lado, tomándola con fuerza de su mano, era su padre. Que con una sonrisa cálida la ayudo a salir, solamente para abrasarla tan fuerte que la hizo sentir segura y protegida. Y asi el cuerpo de Griselda bajo delicadamente al suelo.

Pero con Ethel sería diferente, sus miedos e inseguridades estaban más arraigados. Mas que intentaba jalarla no podía. Agatha estaba perdiendo la batalla. Su alma se estaba desvaneciendo y si no hacia algo pronto. El alma de aquella niña se quedaría en la oscuridad para siempre.

¡Vamoos niña, pelea!— dijo Agatha jalándola una vez más— no dejes que Albert gane

Pero ella no salía. Su dolor era muy profundo.

¿Qué no la escuchas? — intentándolo nuevamente

¿Escuchar? ¿A quién? — dijo Ethel mirándola.

A Esmeralda... está llamándote…

¿Esme?— escuchando una voz a lo lejos

¡Ethel!¡Ethell! ¡No te atrevas a rendirte!— dijo Esmeralda gritándole a su pequeña hermana— ¡ETHEELLL!— gritándole con todas sus fuerzas

Aunque ganes esta batalla Agatha…aun me queda la luna de sangre— dijo una voz gutural saliendo de entre aquella oscuridad— esto no ha acabado…esta niña me pertenecerá….

Agatha utilizo todas sus fuerzas, saco a Ethel de ahí. Desapareciendo en una luz blanca. Ethel fue la última en bajar al suelo, quedando al lado de las otras dos brujas. Inconscientes.

Lo logre Casandra— dijo Agatha viendo en dirección a su Aquelarre.

Su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez mas lenta. Y su piel se fue tornando cada vez mas fría. Hasta que finalmente quedo sin respirar. Cayendo muerta al suelo. Amelia libero a Astor, quien rápidamente corrió al lado de Agatha. Abrazándola. Mientras que Amelia no podía dejar de llorar.

Lo siento Agatha— dijo mientras la seguía abrazando— lo siento tanto…te amo.

Y de la nada, sin que nadie lo notara. Un hombre, cubriendo su rostro con una máscara cuarteada. Puso una pistola sobre la cabeza de Astor.

Confórmate con saber que ahora descansa, en un lugar donde tu jamás podrás ir Astor…después de toda la sangre que hay sobre tus manos— no dándole oportunidad de atacar. — muere

Disparo, matándolo enseguida.


	26. Plan oculto

La señorita Gullet, quien era la antigua maestra de Ciencias del hechizo en la Academia Cackle y consciente de la seguridad de los terrenos de la escuela. No le había sido difícil ocultarse ante los ojos de la directora y los otros maestros. Liberada por el hechizo que Mildred había lanzado para salvar a su madre de convertirse en piedra. Ella y Agatha, habían podido salir del cuadro donde estaban prisioneras.

[Momentos antes]

Agatha había podido escuchar todas las discusiones que había tenido Amelia con la señorita Hardbroom mientras estaba encerrada en el cuadro. Acerca de la herencia de Isabela Cackle y del hechizo de petrificación que ella le había heredado a la primogénita. Agatha miro el emblema de su familia en aquel viejo libro de cuentos que su madre les leía cuando eran niñas. Todavía era ese viejo escudo de un _gato_ sentando sobre una luna creciente, con la palabra "esfuérzate" en él.

¡No les debes NADA a esta familia Agatha!— dijo Gullet adivinando sus pensamientos— no después de que te enviaran a esa horrible escuela

El cuerpo de Agatha descansaba al lado de Astor. Mirándose el uno al otro, con su mirada fija. Ya sin vida. Otro disparo se escuchó en el aire. Aquel hombre con un chaleco y pantalones de seda, negra, no dejaba de mirarlos. Satisfecho, hilarante ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Las palabras de su amiga aun resonaban en su cabeza, mientras la miraba ahí, tirada en el suelo.

¡Lo sé!— volteándose a verla—pero ¡esto! — enseñándole el pergamino que había tomado del escritorio de Amelia— lo cambia todo. Luchara con Astor…él… la matara — dijo preocupada.

Aun podemos irnos, escapar sin ser vistas— pidiendo que entrara en razón.

La oficina de la señorita Cackle fue en donde se sintió primero el estruendo. Agatha y la señorita Gullet miraron por la ventana y vieron a los hombres de Astor perseguir a Ethel y a otra niña que iba al lado de ella.

Conozco a Amelia— dijo sin quitar la mirada de la ventana— no dará paso atrás.

¿No lo entiendo Agatha? Pensé que la odiabas

No permitiré que él gane Gullet— desapareciendo irritada — no dejare que se salga con la suya.

"La misma Agatha de siempre" pensó Gullet mientras la seguía a la entrada del bosque hueco.

Espera ¿Qué vas hacer?- dijo Gullet tomándola del brazo

Soy la única que puede enfrentarse a él— mirándola— lo sabes

Que te hace pensar que no te matara en cuanto te metas en su camino.

Una sonrisa se le dibujo sobre su rostro.

Bueno espero que siga amando a la madre de su única hija — adentrándose en el bosque.

Gullet camino más rápido, vigilando que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Tratando de que Agatha entrara en razón. Pero sabía después años de conocerla, que eso no sería posible.

Entonces— parándose en seco— ¡iré contigo Agatha!

Agatha se detuvo. Y fue entonces cuando Gullet comprendió en cuanto vio su mirada seria. Que no la acompañaría. Que tenía algo más en mente.

Geraldine— dijo Agatha triste— tienes que prometerme algo.

Gullet se encontraba atrás del árbol, agarrándose con fuerza del tronco. Conteniéndose todo lo posible, mordiéndose el labio para evitar ir. En cuanto hoyo un grito provenir de Agatha «No vayas» seguía diciéndose a si misma «no vayas». Mientras recargaba su cabeza en el tronco. Tenia que recordarse una y otra vez que solo habia una oportunidad de tomar a las niñas e irse. Ya no estaban seguras al cuidado de Amelia, no con ella, que seguía el código de brujas al pie de la letra. Y ahora que la Academia Cackle era considerara la peor escuela de brujas del mundo mágico. Ya no tenían credibilidad alguna, algo que pudiera sustentar su palabra, si pensaban decirle algo al Consejo Mágico. Nadie les creería.

Ella lo sabía muy bien. La escuela Word Wood se había encargado que así fuera. Siempre estricta, siempre inflexible. Guiada bajo un código muy riguroso de conducta. Una escuela que en vez de guiar, solo servía para que toda alumna que fuera enviada hay, saliera peor de como entro. Hay la supervivencia era del más fuerte. Del mejor adaptado. Agatha le había enseñado como vivir en ese mundo. Y por eso siempre le estaría agradecida

En pocos minutos, ya todo había terminado. El disparo. La aparición de aquel hombre. Y después un profundo silencio.

¡Maldición! — mirando de reojo el cuerpo sin vida de Agatha. — Existen al parecer cosas de las que no podemos escapar. . .verdad Agatha— tapándose la boca para evitar llorar.

Sus ojos estaban rojos. Y sus mejillas mojadas. Gullet miraba hacia arriba y trataba de controlar su respiración. No podía darle el lujo de llorar, no ahora, que era cuando tenía que tener su mente fría. Pero como hacerlo. ¿Cómo dejas de sentir tristeza?. Cuando volvió a mirar, una profunda ira la embargo. Aquel hombre no paraba de carcajearse como loco. Burlándose. Estaba furiosa. No tenía que pensar mucho, para saber que él tenía que ver algo con todo esto.

Lo planeaste todo desde el principio ¿verdad? —dijo Alexander tosiendo sangre de su boca—¡MALDITO!

Gullet volteo hacia donde se dirigía la voz. Y observo que aquel hombre moribundo se abalanzaba contra el hombre de la máscara, pero estaba demasiado débil. Como para enfrentarlo. El enmascarado rápidamente transformo la pistola en un cuchillo. Utilizo lo último de sus fuerzas para darle un golpe certero. Pero ni siquiera lo toco, era demasiado rápido. No por algo era uno de los pilares de los Asturistas. El hombre apareció por detrás y le inserto el cuchillo. Hablándole a su oído.

Gracias Alexander, ahora la orden será mía— sacándole el cuchillo— ahora solo quédate aquí viendo como mato a los demás

Los truenos resonaron por todo el bosque. Gullet vio como aquel hombre mataba a cada uno de los cazadores restantes. Quedando solamente él frente a las niñas. Amelia sin pensarlo le lanzo un hechizo, al mismo tiempo que Hécate. Impidiendo que se acercara más a ellas. Unas ramas empezaron a salir del suelo y a moverse serpenteantemente hacia donde se encontraba él.

Aquel hombre rápidamente se volteo y con su mano hizo que las ramas aprisionaran a las tres brujas que quedaban para detenerlo. Pero esmeralda rápidamente recito un hechizo y les prendió fuego, antes de que las capturaran. Provocando que mas sangre brotara de su nariz. Casi a punto de desmayarse.

Que débil eres— usando su telequinesis, estampándolas fuertemente a las tres contra los arboles— con tal poder y no puedes utilizarlo para salvar a tu hermana

Eres el sucesor de Jeremías Astur ¿Verdad?— dijo Amelia sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.— eres uno de los 3 pilares de los Asturistas

Creo que te subestime directora…pero ya es demasiado tarde— volteándose y caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban Griselda, Ethel y Sophie— después de acabarlas seguiré con ustedes. Quiero que vean como fallaron en protegerlas, como la vida de tu hermana se perdió por NADA Amelia haha.

Gullet rápidamente se tomó una poción. Y teniendo precaución de que nadie la viera, de su mano apareció una rama que estaba amarrada con un pedazo de cuerda, una flor. Poniéndola debajo de 3 árboles. Al mismo tiempo que recitaba un hechizo.

. . .

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejos de ahí. Oculto del mundo mágico. Había un Aquelarre de brujas, que para ellas el código era obsoleto. Y se regían bajo sus propias reglas.

Casandra sabes que tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti— dijo una bruja ya entrada en años que caminaba junto a una hermosa joven de cabello café— para nuestro Aquelarre.

Ambas mujeres caminaban sobre la pradera, alejándose lentamente del pequeño pueblo que había ahí. Oculto entre el bosque.

No la entiendo Georgia ¿Por qué ocultarme que mi abuela está viva? ¿Qué tengo más familia más allá de estos árboles? — dijo Casandra mirándola a los ojos.

Sabes que tu abuela la envió a Wordwood cuando tan solo era apenas una niña… lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero no a tal grado de enviarla ahí. Después de eso tu madre aguardo un profundo resentimiento contra su familia, especialmente contra tía Amelia.

¿Porque? — dijo Casandra deteniéndose

Quería escuchar lo que diría. La consideraba como a su segunda madre, y ella era la única bruja que había estado desde la fundación de su aquelarre. Sabía que su madre le tenía mucho respeto a Georgia. Y le había contado cosas que a ella jamás le atrevería a decirle en persona.

Por mentirle todos estos años…Casandra — dijo la abuelita sentándose en una de las rocas que había en aquel lugar y tomándola de las manos— se que tu madre no es totalmente buena persona, lo se, lo admito. Trato de destruir la escuela muchas veces….pero míranos— señalando todo aquel lugar, las casas, las familia de brujas residiendo ahí— Agatha nos dio un hogar, nos tendió la mano a muchas de nosotras que fuimos rechazadas por no seguir el código y te dio una educación mas abierta que la mayoría de las brujas tiene.

¿Georgia? — no entendiendo muy bien. Aun recordaba las lecciones de Vuela o muere que le impartía su madre. Había salido lastimada muchas veces de esas lecciones.

Quiero decir que te crio como una bruja independiente, fuerte y quien no teme luchar contra quien sea para mostrar su valor… no la juzgues sin hablar antes con ella.

¿Y cuándo será eso? — dijo agachando la cabeza— está atrapada en un cuadro.

Agatha es inteligente sabrá salir airosa de eso.

. . .

Es hora que le devuelva el favor a Agatha— dijo mientras atacaba aquel hombre por la espalda, tocando un punto de presión de su cuerpo— ¡No tan rápido!— alejándose de nuevo, tomando su distancia.

¡Gullet!— dijo Amelia sorprendía.

_Luz de noche, permíteme embaucar a este hombre que vine a derrotar_— terminado de recitar el hechizo

¿¡Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo Gullet!?— grito la maestra Hardbroom furiosa— ¡Bruja cobarde!

¡Cállate! Tú no sabes NADA— dijo Gullet volviendo a ver al hombre — Agatha lo estuvo sospechando desde hace muchos años

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Gullet? — dijo Amelia

Cuando estuvimos en Word Wood, se le hizo extraño ver a solo a brujas que provenían de familias con dones especiales. Todas ellas, habían sido enviadas a esa escuela …— dijo sin dejar de ver al hombre de la máscara cuarteada.

El simplemente se quedó estático. Gullet se había dado cuenta de que las sospechas que había tenido Agatha todos estos años. Habían resultado ser ciertas. Pero tenía que provocarlo mas, si quería que su plan funcionara.

Resulta que años después, todas aquellas brujas que habían sido mis compañeras, habían sido asesinadas. Pareciendo un simple suicidio, no dejando más que una simple carta…fue cuando Agatha empezó a sospechar y creer que realmente existía alguien, atrás de todo esto— mirando a Amelia— fue cuando murió la madre de Griselda cuando lo confirmo.

¡Imposible! — dijo Hécate

Habías cometido un enorme error. Uno que no te esperabas

La relación de Agatha y Astor— dijo el enmascarado calmadamente, sin sospechar lo que realmente tramaba Gullet.

¡Exacto! Ella se había enterado de lo que Astor le había hecho a nuestra amiga. Y que los Asturistas estaban atrás de todo esto. No solo no querían matar a las herederas del Aquelarre Oscuro, sino terminar con todas aquellas familias que tenían dones especiales por pensar que representaban un peligro al mundo mágico. Como lo fue Albert, en su tiempo.

Gullet observo que estaba empezando a alterarlo «¡Eso es!» pensó, mientras trataba de aumentar mas su concentración.

Es inesperado— desapareciendo su cuchillo— ¿Cuántas personas saben de esto? — aumentando la presión alrededor de él

Aquel hombre se abalanzo contra Gullet. No podía permitir que aquella información saliera de ese lugar. La tomo por el cuello, sin que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Pero ella tan solo sonrió, escupiéndole a la cara.

Dime ¿A cuántas brujas mandaste a matar? Haciéndoles creer que eran herederas del Aquelarre oscuro, solo para que él mundo mágico no fuera descubierto. Para que no se repitiera lo de hace 317 años.

¡A LAS NECESARIAS! Eran como esa tonta bruja, de Mildred Hubble, idealizando…creyendo que las brujas de origen humano podían estar en nuestro mundo, con sus dones creían que podían hacer alguna diferencia…¡YO IMPEDI UNA GUERRA MAYOR! Solo estoy cumpliendo con los deseos de mi ancestro y ¡ARE LO NECESARIO PARA QUE ASI SEA!

Los ojos de aquel hombre no solo irradiaban ira o desprecio, sino también una profunda locura. Una obsesión retorcida a lo que Jeremias Astur había deseado hace años. Podía sentirlo, la sed de sangre de aquel hombre emanar por todo su ser.


	27. Engaño perfecto

Los dedos de Albert apretaban más el cuello de Gullet. Ella se agarraba de la mano que la mantenía cautiva. Tratando desesperadamente de soltarse. Tratando de mantener su concentración, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Si ese hombre se daba cuenta de lo que planeaba. No solo los esfuerzos de Agatha sino el de ella, habrían sido en vano.

¡MUERE!— dijo el hombre roto sin dejarle de quitar los ojos de encima.

Gullet se le dibujo una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Sabes…— dijo mientras ponía una mano en su corazón y la otra en el pecho de aquel hombre— no eres el único que sabe ¡JUGAR SUCIO..._Expelió_!_ —_ lanzándolo de lejos de ahí, cayendo al suelo abruptamente—Maestra Cackle ¿qué espera?…¡Váyase!— sin apartar la mirada de donde había lanzado a aquel hombre— esto no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué haces esto? — dijo Hardbroom casi al mismo tiempo, dudando de su repentina buena obra. Le costaba creer que no haya huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Gullet miro el cadáver de Agatha, para mirarla después.

No lo hago por ustedes— dijo Gullet

Entiendo— dijo la maestra Cackle mientras se levantaba

La presión sobre su corazón aumentaba. El hombre de la máscara cuarteada se levantaba, como si no hubiera recibido daño alguno. Gullet lo miraba con odio. Si no fuera por él, muchas de sus compañeras aun seguirían con vida. Este rápidamente saco su cuchillo y se lo lanzo. Mientras que él, sin perder oportunidad corría de nuevo tras ella.

¡MORIRÁS BRUJA!

No ¡aun no! — Gullet utilizando la otra mano que estaba sobre su pecho y detuvo el cuchillo, lanzándolo lejos de ahí. Para después utilizar ambas manos para controlar el cuerpo de aquel cazador y estrellarlo con varios árboles— muereeee

Aquel hombre no emitía algún sonido. Ni siquiera de dolor. En su mente solo había un solo pensamiento. Muerte. Delirios enfermizos acerca de lo que era un mundo en paz, tranquilo. Todos aquellos actos extraños y destructivos que había hecho. Era para un bien mayor. La señorita Cackle y la maestra Hardbroom, no lo pensaron mucho. Tomaron a las niñas, llevándoselas en su espalda. Marchándose de ahí. Sabían que si se quedaban, tan solo serían una carga para Gullet. Quien desesperadamente trataba de derrotarlo.

¡Nooo!— grito mientras aumentaba mas su poder— ¡NO LAS DEJARE ESCAPAR!— utilizando su telequinesis para lanzarle rocas aquella bruja que lo tenía controlado.

Gullet no tuvo mas opción que romper su concentración para tele transportarse y evitar aquellas rocas la hirieran. Mientras que él iba tras de la maestra Cackle y las demás.

Porque simplemente no te mueres— dijo Gullet desesperada, mientras llevaba sus manos al suelo y recitaba el hechizo prohibido de su familia— _Extracción_— mirándolo— _Captura_.

Varias raíces salieron del suelo y lo rodearon, impidiendo que las capturara. Dándoles el mayor tiempo posible para huir.

¿Crees que esto me detendrá? — reuniendo todo su poder— y expulsando fuego alrededor.

«Que monstruoso poder» pensó Gullet quien salía expulsada de ahí.

El fuego iba esparciéndose por todo el bosque. Las aves y los animales corrían en pánico en dirección contraria al fuego. Las raíces fueron quemándose lentamente, hasta desaparecer por completo. Dejándolo libre. Por un breve momento se quedó estático. Viendo como corrían por el bosque. Gullet pudo sentir el abrasador calor sobre su rostro. Viendo como aquel terrible monstruo que se había convertido el fuego, se propagaba más a causa del viento.

El hombre roto volvió a reunir más energía. No las dejaría escapar, las quemaría vivías. Sabía que ya no tenían el poder suficiente como para detenerlo.

¡MUERAN! — expulsando todo su poder, haciendo el fuego se extendiera aún más rápido.

Esmeralda rápidamente formo alrededor de ellas un campo de fuerza. Justo a tiempo antes de que el fuego las engullera.

¿No puedes hacer nada mejor? — dijo el hombre de la máscara cuarteada sin esperar respuesta— ¡PATETICO!...Entonces…muere junto con ella.

Gullet mal herida, con quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo. No podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Agatha. En lo que le había prometido. Había utilizado la mayor parte de su poder para proteger aquellas rosas. Se levantó lentamente y vio como Amelia, Hécate y Esmeralda estaban a merced de aquel hombre. Indefensas. Y simplemente se dio la vuelta, sin mirar atrás.

Ese era su trabajo, salvarlas. Su plan había funcionado. Gullet sabia que no podía escapar con las niñas con toda esa gente alrededor. No con Amelia y Hécate respirando sobre su espalda. Justo cuando nadie miraba, cuando todos se concentraban en la muerte de Astor. Ella había cambiado a las niñas. Lo que llevaban sobre sus espaldas no era más que una rama y una flor. Con un simple hechizo de confusión mental, se habían convertido en la carnada perfecta.

Gullet podía irse tranquila sabiendo que aquel hombre solo pondría su atención en aquellas brujas. Pensando que ella ya estaba muerta. Su clon se encargaría de que así fuera. Le había dado la mayor parte de su magia para que fuera creíble. Mientras que ella aun escondida hallaba la oportunidad perfecta para huir con las niñas, ahora convertidas en rosas. Gullet escucho un estruendo y después… nada. Se detuvo por un momento, casi tentada en regresar. Pero no lo hizo, apretó más las rosas sobre su cuerpo y siguió caminando.

. . .

Casandra tuvo una pesadilla esa noche. Que se había colado por su mente, como un fantasma. Miro alrededor y vio extrañada que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente al que había crecido de cuando era una niña ¿se trataba realmente de un sueño? Se sentía tan real, que era como si fuera un recuerdo. Uno que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

En él se encontraba sola en lo que parecía ser su habitación, sentada junto a su ventana, esperando ansiosa el regreso de su madre. Fue entonces cuando un ruido se escuchó en la planta baja. Al principio estaba feliz de que su madre hubiese vuelto, pero después, el miedo la empezó embargar cuando abrió la puerta y vio la sala en completa obscuridad.

Algo dentro de ella quería alejarse de ahi …sentía una sensación extraña…como si algo muy malo fuera a pasar dentro de poco. Quería tomar su escoba e irse volando lejos de ahí. Pero más que lo intentaba, no podía. Tan solo era una espectadora, un simple títere manejado por fuerzas que ella desconocía.

Solo podía sentir como su respiración aumentaba cada vez más conforme avanzaba. Agarro con más fuerza a su osito, mientras seguía caminando y bajaba las escaleras.

¿mamá? — buscándola dentro de la casa— ¿Estas ahí?

Nadie contesto.

Un hombre alto con pantalones y chaleco negro, se escondía tras la puerta de la cocina. Con un cuchillo en la mano. Donde tenía una deforme y fea cicatriz. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más lenta.

«solo un poco más» pensó aquel hombre.

Dentro de aquella retorcida mente, sabía que nadie lo atraparía. Era por eso que usaba el cuchillo en vez de usar su magia. Para así no dejar una huella alguna que pudieran seguir. Casandra se retorcía en su cama, tratándose de gritar a si misma, que no siguiera…que parara. Pero nada funcionaba. La niña seguía avanzando lentamente hacia la cocina.

¡No! ¡Para!— se gritaba a si misma— ¡Alto! —Parándose precipitadamente de la cama, cubierta de sudor. No dejaba de respirar aceleradamente.

Miro alrededor y vio que un seguía ahí, en su aquelarre. Dentro de la seguridad de su habitación. Respirando aliviada, pero solo momentáneamente. Observo como una espesa neblina estaba cubriendo los alrededores del bosque. Cambiándolas nuevamente de lugar. Y eso, solo podía significar una cosa. Peligro. Alguien ajeno al aquelarre había traspasado su barrera. Casandra rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia un grupo de brujas que habían salido para enfrentar lo que se aproximaba.

Una sombra se balanceaba de un lugar a otro, hasta caer precipitadamente al piso. Soltando lo que traía sobre sus manos.

Georgia se aproximó con cautela, viendo que sobre el suelo. Había el cuerpo de una bruja con graves heridas. Y a su lado, 3 hermosas rosas. Que habían quedado intactas.

¡Gullet!— dijo la bruja de mayor edad.

Geor..gia— mirándola, Gullet se levantó con dificultad rompiendo el hechizo que tenía sobre aquellas rosas.

Y en su lugar, aparecieron 3 brujas inconscientes. Griselda, Ethel y Sophie.

¿Gullet que te sucedió? ¿Quiénes son estas niñas?

Casandra se acercó más a un. Miro alrededor y no vio a nadie más. Asustada, empezó a temer lo peor.

Gullet… ¿Dónde está mi madre?

Ella no tuvo palabras para decírselo, se había formado un nudo en su garganta. Tan solo la miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Negando con la cabeza.


	28. El ultimo deseo

Esa misma noche todas las brujas del aquelarre se reunieron bajo el gran árbol. Alrededor del caldero. Vestidas formalmente con su capa y sombrero negro, junto a sus escobas. Para despedir a quien era una de ellas y escuchar sus últimas palabras. Georgia siendo ahora la líder, arrojo unas gotas de la sangre de Gullet dentro del caldero. Y de él broto un humo espeso, gris, que se extendió a lo largo y ancho de aquel árbol.

Unas imágenes lentamente empezaron a emerger. Primero borrosas, haciéndose más nítidas conforme el tiempo pasaba. En ella había dos mujeres viéndose a los ojos. Una con su mirada triste, pero firme y la otra suplicante. Pero temerosa.

Geraldine— dijo Agatha triste— tienes que prometerme algo.

Agatha se acercó más a ella, tomándola hombro.

Quiero que te escondas y lleves a esas niñas a nuestro Aquelarre, ya no están seguras en este lugar— dijo Agatha mirándola a los ojos— no importa lo que pase o lo que oigas, estarás entre las sombras. Y encontraras el momento perfecto para llevartelas

¡No voy a abandonarte Agatha!

Escucha Gullet…si esas niñas mueren, las esperanzas de derrotar a Albert— volteando a ver en dirección dónde provenía la pelea — se habrá perdido…

¡Agatha! — no terminando de creer lo que estaba diciendo— Esa ya es responsabilidad de Amelia, no tuya…tu madre la escogió por encima de ti…¡por años! Ahora ella es la responsable, no tu.

¡Geraldine! — alzando la voz para que entrara en razón.

¡Noo! Ahora no me vengas con la bruja buena que quiere salvar al mundo— dando un paso para atrás— ¡Vámonos!…tenemos tiempo para escapar.

Gullet le dio la espalda, caminando unos pasos hacia adelante.

¡Gullet!… Archer las buscara y las matara…como a nuestras hermanas, ¡ellas son como nosotras!…sabes… que nadie peleara por ellas, cuando se enteren quienes son realmente y lo que han hecho… ya de por si las creen malvadas.

Gullet agarro con fuerza el medallón que estaba colgado alrededor de su cuello. Pegándolo mas contra su pecho.

Griselda es su hija…es hija de Agnes.

¡Que! — volteándose enseguida— ¿Como? Pensé que…— sin poder creerlo.

¿Había muerto hace años?... no, lo mantuve en secreto todo este tiempo para mantenerla a salvo. Cambie su identidad, la de ella y la su padre. Y tienes razón, no soy buena…hice muchas cosas malas a lo largo de mi vida que no puedo cambiar, pero me he dado cuenta que— acercándose más a ella— no quiero que terminen de esta manera las cosas. No quiero que Archer gane…no quiero que Albert gane.

Han hecho mucho daño como para dejarlos ir— volteándose— tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron.

¿Entonces?...¿Cuento contigo?

Si, protegeré a esas niñas y las llevare lejos de aquí. Lo juro

Los recuerdos dentro de la caldera proyectaban lo que había sucedido. El ataque de las niñas por los cazadores. La aparición de Albert y… la muerte de Agatha. Y la promesa que le había hecho Gullet a ella.

Reunidas bajo ese enorme árbol, alrededor de esa fogata. Viendo la realidad de los hechos, de cómo habían sido víctimas de un hombre con un sentido torcido de la paz y la tranquilidad. Y como había planeado todo para que fueran expulsadas por las mismas reglas, que fueron hechas para proteger a todas las brujas. Aquellos recuerdos se fueron haciendo cada vez más borrosos, hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Casandra se quedó sin aliento. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta, no pudiendo emitir algún ruido. Se abrió paso entre las demás brujas, alejándose lo más que pudo de aquel lugar. No quería que nadie mas la viera. En eso era igual que su madre. Orgullosa. Se recargo sobre una enorme roca, tratando de aliviar un poco su dolor. Llevando la mano a su boca para evitar llorar. Pero resultando inútil. El recuerdo de su madre tendida sobre el suelo. Sin vida. Inundo de lágrimas sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas.

Sentía como si una parte de su corazón, se hubiera ido con su madre. Se sentía vacía y sin dirección.

Esta noche hermanas— escuchaba mientras se deslizaba por la roca— es trágica para nosotras, ya que no solo despedimos a nuestra guía y líder….si…no, alguien que lucho verdaderamente por nosotras…hasta el final

Georgia disperso tierra al aire.

Descansa hermana Agatha…hasta que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo

¡POR AGATHA!— grito una de las brujas alzando su escoba.

¡POR AGATHA!— grito alguien mas.

¡AGATHA! ¡AGATHA! Y una a una fueron alzando sus escobas al aire, en señal de respeto. A su líder caída. Mientras que Gullet estaba siendo tratada dentro, por sus heridas. Viendo fijamente al techo, apretó sus manos tan fuerte, que estas empezaron a sangrar. Jurándose a sí misma, que su muerte no había sido en vano. Al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Griselda descansando sobre la cama.


	29. Cruda realidad

Ira, Frialdad, Poder. Estas tres palabras eran claramente lo que podía describir a una Hallow. Y lo que esmeralda jamás pensaba convertirse. Lo tuvo claro desde el primer momento en el que le dijeron que sería la futura cabeza de familia. Como la primogénita y la mayor de dos hermanas, quería ser diferente a ellos. Sin embargo, esa noche algo cambio en ella. Pudo sentirlo dentro de su corazón, esparciéndose.

Se había dado cuenta que había sido muy ingenua, débil. El hombre parado frente a ellas, se lo había demostrado. Lo que significaba tener poder. Decidiendo quien vivía o moría en aquel lugar. Podía percibir como a través de aquella mascara cuarteada, sus ojos se posaban en ella. Y después en Ethel. Claramente la mataría sin miramiento alguno.

Que decepcionante — dijo el hombre roto volviéndolas atacar con una llamarada, sin piedad alguna. Una y otra vez, presionando a Esmeralda para que bajara su campo de fuerza. Esperando a que se rindiera

Alrededor de ellos, el fuego seguía extendiéndose. Consumiéndolo todo. Dejando su marca de cenizas y muerte por donde pasara. Desde el castillo podía verse claramente la llamarada devorando más árboles, cambiando de dirección súbitamente. Pasando obstáculos, como ríos a gran velocidad.

Esmeralda no dejo de mirarlo ni por un momento, mientras seguía manteniendo el campo de energía. Lo observaba como a un animal ponzoñoso que debía exterminar. La oscuridad que había quejado a su familia por años, ahora estaba naciendo en ella.

Eso es, me gustan esos ojos— le dijo el hombre de la máscara cuarteada.

Estaba cansada, sentía como si sus fuerzas lentamente la estuvieran abandonado. Esta vez la suerte no la ayudaría. Los milagros no ocurrirían. Tan solo la cruel realidad que había frente a ella. El hombre roto se acercó y con tan solo el toque de su mano, el escudo que las tenía protegidas desaparecio.

Escucha cumpliré el destino… — caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban ellas. Sabía que había ganado, ya no había necesidad de apresurarse— que mi ancestro Jeremías Astur me encomendó— parándose a unos centímetros frente a Esmeralda

Miro a Ethel y a las demás niñas, extrañado. El hechizo de confusión que Gullet había puesto en ellos, había pasado. Saco su cuchillo e hizo aparecer el clon de Ethel sobre sus brazos. Amelia y la señorita Hardbroom se encontraban demasiado débiles como para realizar algún tipo de magia.

Esmeralda utilizo sus últimas energías para abalanzarse y detenerlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había apuñalado a Ethel en su pecho.

¡Nooo!— gritaron al unísono la señorita Cackle y Esmeralda

Solo para solo darse cuenta al poco tiempo, que se trataba de una simple copia hecha con una rama de árbol y una flor. Estas cayeron al suelo mojado, desintegrándose.

Al parecer tengo presas que cazar— dijo soltando una carcajada— esto se esta poniendo interesante — apretando mas el mango de su cuchillo— pero antes— dijo volteándolas a ver— terminare con ustedes.

Viendo tras la cuarteadura de la máscara, sus ojos, que reflejaban un vacío oscuro y sin fondo. Alguien carente de alma. Dándose cuenta de que varias brujas, junto con el Gran Mago se aproximaban a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban ellos.

¡Alto! — grito el gran Mago aterrizando rápidamente, siguiéndolos después Úrsula y Abby.

Abby vio los cuerpos de los cazadores alrededor de ellos, asesinados. Y no muy lejos de ahí, el de su hermana, al lado de la señorita Cackle. Con la mirada de frustración fija en ella.

Falle— dijo Amelia desviando la mirada de la niña

¿De que está hablando? ¿Fallar? ¿Fallar en que señorita Cackle?— dijo Abby acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba su pequeña hermana— ¡Sophie!— moviéndola, pero sin efecto alguno.

Abby vio como el cuerpo de Sophie lentamente se fue convirtiendo en cenizas. Desvaneciéndose entre sus manos. Hasta quedar tan solo polvo. Al igual que el cuerpo de Griselda.

¡que! — dijo sin poder creerlo.

¿¡Quién eres tu!?— dijo Úrsula— ¿Qué hiciste con las niñas? ¡Responde!

Vas a tener que responder por mucho— dijo el Gran Mago mirando alrededor.

¿Yo? — dijo el hombre de la máscara cuarteada, mientras respiraba hondo aquella esencia de desesperación e ira que se encontraba en el aire. Poniendo sus manos al lado de su cuerpo, alzándolas levemente— Esto…apenas es el comienzo Gran Mago— cerrando sus ojos

¿¡Dónde está Sophie!? — dijo Abby— ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Han…desaparecido, se… las han llevado— respondió la maestra Cackle— Gullet nos engañó con magia antigua. Nos utilizó como cebo, solo para poder escapar con las niñas

Úrsula se detuvo a mirar aquel hombre. Podía sentir algo familiar en él.

A ti te he visto en algún lado…¿Quién eres?

Pronto lo descubrirás Úrsula Hallow…pero solo confórmate con saber, que seré la persona que matara a tu hija y a las demás niñas. Así como todo aquel ose ponerse en mi camino.

Que te hace creer que te iras de aquí— interrumpió el Gran Mago.

No has visto a tu alrededor…este fuego se extiende a lo largo y ancho de todo este bosque— soltando una risa— en pocos minutos la villa que hay cerca de aquí se reducirán en cenizas. Puedes elegir, usas tu poder y me detienes, o controlas el fuego con tu poder y las demás brujas.

Úrsula no le tomo mucho tiempo para descubrir que era él. Vio su cuchillo, los hombres que había alrededor. Y las heridas que le había infligido. Eran profundas y limpias….como la de…su hermana.

Eres el asesino de Corybrok—dando unos pasos hacia adelante— eres…el hombre que estuvo en mi casa esa noche…la

Noche en que no solo provoque el incendio, si no que mate a tu hermana— terminado la frase— y por poco a tus hijas. Así es, lucho para que no acabara con la heredera de Albert Nightmare, aun cuando absorbí toda su magia.

Úrsula se quedó helada. Fría, aun recordaba cuando encontró a Clarisa debajo de los escombros de su antigua casa. Sabía que había muerto por la herida que le habían infligido en su estómago. Se había desangrado antes que el fuego envolviera toda la casa…y a ella. La habían matado con un tipo de arma especial, hecho específicamente para matar a todos los seres mágicos. Un cuchillo absórbete, capaz de aspirar toda la magia de una bruja. Dejándola vulnerable.

Úrsula se abalanzo contra aquel hombre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejó dominar por sus sentimientos. La ira, frustración acumulada desde hace años, había explotado.

El hombre roto alzo su cuchillo, y con un ligero movimiento de su mango. Empezó a absorber los poderes no solo de Úrsula, sino también del Gran Mago y todos los ahí presentes. A los pocos minutos después, una perla color sangre. Se encendió, inmovilizándolos.

¿Qué clase de magia es esta? — dijo el Gran Mago tratando de moverse.

Es mi propio don— contesto el hombre de la mascara cuarteada

El don del linaje Astur, el linaje maldito— dijo Abby inútilmente tratando de alzar una barrera

Esta arma no solo me permite amplificar mis poderes, sino que mientras los absorbe, puedo conjurar cualquier hechizo que se me venga gana sin decir el conjuro.

Aquel hombre camino hacia donde estaba Úrsula. Detenida en el tiempo. Poniéndole el cuchillo en su garganta.

Escúchame Úrsula no te matare aun…— dijo mientras se acercaba y le hablaba al oído— antes veras morir a tu familia, empezando con la heredera del Aquelarre Oscuro. — para desaparecer por un portal.


	30. Chapter 30

En un lugar desconocido

Ethel cuando se despertó, se levantó de golpe en la cama. Aturdida, miro a su alrededor y no supo en qué lugar estaba. No había nadie a su lado, solo camas vacías y recuerdos que llegaban a su mente vagamente. Eran borrosos, sin embargo, a un conservaba la sensación de euforia grabada en su cuerpo. No sabía porque, pero muy dentro de su corazón. Le gustaba.

Cuando se detuvo a mirar detenidamente la habitación. Vio que las paredes eran completamente de madera. No era como un cuarto normal de 4 paredes. Estas eran deformes, pero a la misma vez estéticas. Bellas. Tenía una forma de gota. Ethel había escuchado de brujas que vivían apartadas de la sociedad humana. Estas, formaban villas que eran puramente de brujas que pertenecían al mismo aquelarre. Pero nunca creyó en lo que, en ese entonces, parecía ser un cuento de hadas.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la ventana. Y observo enormes arboles rodear la villa. Podía ver claramente el sol deslizarse por las hojas. Brujas caminar por los alrededores, y en lo que no hubiera creído, si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. Peleas entre brujas, adiestrándose en el arte del combate mágico, realizando hechizos prohibidos. Se acercó más pegándose a la ventana para ver más de cerca. Anonadada.

¡Hola! — escucho una voz provenir de la parte de atrás de ella— Veo que ya estas despierta

Ethel se sobresaltó del susto, volteándose rápidamente donde provenía la voz.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde están las demás?

Una bruja de cabello largo, canoso. Parecida a la señorita Cackle entro tranquilamente en la habitación. Cuando Ethel la vio, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, una tras otra violentamente. Trozos de lo que había pasado, pero esta vez mas nítidos y claros. Se llevó rápidamente las manos a la cabeza tratando de amenizar el dolor, mientras observaba lo que había pasado.

En ellos veía claramente como formaba un rayo destructivo y se lo lanzaba a su directora, pero este recuerdo rápidamente le era arrancado por otro que había ocupado su lugar. En él estaba Agatha en el suelo, inconsciente. Ethel sacudía su cabeza, negando que esos recuerdos fueran suyos. Cuando volvió a mirar de nuevo la habitación se hallaba otra vez en el bosque hueco y frente a ella, estaba Albert. En su forma humana, lo sabia porque lo había visto en los recuerdos que Amelia le había enseñado en sueños.

Esto es tu culpa…— de sus manos se empezaron a formar chispas— ¡TODO!

De los labios de Georgia, rápidamente salió un hechizo sellador.

_Mentis Sellus_— rápidamente trasladándose al lado de Ethel

Ethel rápidamente se fue recuperando. Cuando volvió a ver a la mujer, se veía completamente diferente. Tenia facies mas delicadas, amables. Pero en sus ojos se podía ver claramente el sufrimiento, que había pasado. No sabia porque, pero algo muy dentro de ella hizo que confiara en aquella mujer. La cargo y la acostó nuevamente en la cama.

Tranquila Ethel estas a salvo— dijo la mujer sentándose a su lado— mi nombre es Georgia y soy la líder de este Aquelarre…Gullet te trajo a este lugar, junto a tus amigas.

¿La maestra Gullet?— Ethel no tardo en atacar cabos— entonces…— dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos— ¿Estoy en el aquelarre de Agatha?

Si así es Ethel

¡¿Y mi hermana?! ¿Dónde esta Esmeralda? ¿Qué paso con la señorita Cackle y la maestra Hardroom?— sentándose en la cama de golpe, ella aun recordaba a Agatha en el suelo, ajacho su mirada, temiendo preguntar— y…¿Agatha?

Georgia no quiso decirle nada a la niña. No aun, pero sabía que ella merecía la verdad. Por mas dura que fuera. Ese era el lema por el que se había regido toda su vida. Sabia por experiencia propia que las mentiras no llevaban a nada bueno. Solo producían más dolor y pena. Se levantó y se sentó al lado de ella. Tomando el libro que estaba en la repisa.

Ethel ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?

Ethel se quedó pensando por un momento. Recordando como toda su vida había vivido una mentira. Esmeralda, sus padres le había ocultado la verdad de quien verdaderamente era ella. No quería mas de eso.

Si — dijo con determinación volviéndola a mirar

¿A pesar de que esta se dolorosa y dura? — agrego Georgia

Si, quiero saberla

Bien…Ethel— buscando las palabras adecuadas— Agatha falleció y fue Albert quien la asesino

Los ojos de Ethel se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, de ser fuerte. Apretó sus puños tan fuerte, que sus manos se pusieron blancas. Desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Yo la asesine…— resbalándole una lagrima por su mejilla— ellos tienen razón soy malvada

No es verdad Ethel, Albert aprovecho la tristeza que había en sus corazones y la utilizo contra de ustedes. Las envolvió en oscuridad, confundiéndolas para ponerlas en contra de las personas que más quieren.

¿Y mi…hermana? ¿Qué paso con las demás?...Ta..mbie..n

No, Ethel ellos están a salvo— poniendo una mano en su hombro — todos

Gracias…Gracias a dios por eso— llevándose sus manos al rostro, soltándose a llorar.

Ethel tienes que ver a unas personas— viendo en dirección a la puerta

Y por la entrada aparecieron Griselda, Sophia y una hermosa joven de cabello café que llegaba por debajo de los hombros. La miro detenidamente y vio que por su parecido, debía ser hija de Agatha.

Sophie corrió hacia ella y el abrazo tan fuerte que casi la tumba de la cama.

Me alegro que estés bien Ethel— mirándola.

Ethel— acercándose mas Griselda— Tenemos que hablar.

Ethel miro a Sophie feliz y después a Griselda.

Si, lo se.


	31. Verdad

Úrsula camino lentamente por el pasillo, hasta llegar al cuarto de Ethel. Cuando puso la mano sobre el picaporte, agacho la cabeza y respiro varias veces antes de pasar. Estaba tratando de reunir toda la fuerza que le quedaba, tratando de preparase a lo que habría dentro de aquella habitación. Empezó abrir la puerta, lenta y pausadamente. Y al entrar no vio nada. Solo un dormitorio vacío.

No importo cuantas veces se había hecho a la idea que Ethel no iba estar ahí. Igualmente, el dolor la invadió. Miro alrededor y vio sus cosas ordenadas, su cama tendida y algunos libros sobre la mesa. Y no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas. Se sentó sobre la cama de su hija, poniéndose la mano sobre la boca para evitar que alguien pudiera escucharla llorar. Como había hecho varias veces antes. Sintiéndose fracasada, impotente. Ya que no importaba cuan lista fuera, no podía encontrar una solución para salvar la vida de su hija.

Pero aun así se obligaba a levantarse cada mañana, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Tratándose de convencer a si misma que las cosas estarían bien. Que tenía que ser fuerte, por su familia. Sino todo se derrumbaría. Así que se irguió, levantando ligeramente su mentón. Mostro una fachada de superioridad que solamente ella sabía que era falsa. Ya que muy dentro de ella, sabía que estaba muerta de preocupación y de miedo. Cerro la puerta tras ella y se apresuró a ir a la oficina de la señorita Cackle.

. . .

Ethel mientras tanto, estaba parada al lado de la ventana, mirando a cada una de ellas. Armándose de valor, para decirles la verdad de su situación. ¿Pero cómo le dices a alguien que va a morir? Busco en su mente varias opciones, pero sabía que ninguna palabra por más linda que fuera. Suavizaría la verdad.

Ethel por favor cuéntame lo que pasa— dijo Griselda mirándola a los ojos suplicante— ¿es verdad lo que me dijo Sophie? Que... por eso… mi madre… ¿la asesinaron?

Ethel ni siquiera pudo mirarla cuando empezó a contarles todo lo que sabía. Sobre Albert, sobre la maldición. Y de la advertencia que Amelia le había dado en sueños. Les había dicho todo, menos lo que en verdad importaba.

¿¡Y POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA EN CUANTO NOS CONOCISTE!?— dijo Griselda lazándose contra Ethel, tomándola de la camisa y estampándola contra la pared — PUDIMOS DETENERLO…detenerlo antes de que….— agachando la cabeza, recordando vagamente lo que había hecho con el asesino de su madre.

¡PORQUE YO TAMBIEN ME ENTERE HACE UNOS DIAS! — dijo Ethel tomándola de las manos obligándola a soltarla— ¿Cómo crees que fue para mi recibir esta noticia de una nota y no de las palabras de mi propia madre? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré que me había mentido por tantos años? Y que la persona más cercana a mí me había traicionado

El silencio inundo la habitación. Ethel respiro hondo y trato de contar lo demás con más tranquilidad. Se los debía, después de todo lo que les había hecho pasar.

Hay más…— dijo Ethel— Amelia también… nos dio una solución para detenerlo

¿Cual? — se apresuró a preguntar Sophie— ¿Cuál es Ethel?

Tardó en responder. No podía ni siquiera mirarlas. Se volteo y miro través de la ventana, se había hecho de noche.

¿Ethel? — dijo Griselda

Ethel dejó caer sus manos al lado de su cuerpo, rindiéndose a lo que no podía posponer por más tiempo. Trato de no llorar. Obligándose a si misma a decirles lo que había descubierto en aquel viejo sótano.

En realidad nos dio 2 opciones…la primera es que antes de cumplir los 13 años tendré que perder mis poderes, así Albert no podrá poseerme y la maldición pasara de nosotras…

¡Entonces hagámoslo !— interrumpiéndola Griselda.

Deja que termine— dijo Sophie— debe haber mas ¿cierto? — mirando a Ethel.

Sin embargo…— volteando a verlas— la maldición afectara a las generaciones que nos sigan… esto no terminara, solo estaremos pasando este problema a alguien más.

¿Y cuál es la otra opción? — pregunto Georgia.

El hechizo… de desprendimiento de alma…con el estaríamos obligando a Albert a cruzar, dejar este plano terrenal definitivamente

¿Pero? — alzando la voz Griselda— hay un, pero… ¿verdad?

Ethel asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando terminemos de recitar el hechizo…moriremos… nuestras almas encadenaran a la de Albert, solo nosotras podemos hacer el hechizo

El silencio embargo la sala. Nadie esperaba esa respuesta. El significado de lo que había dicho era más grande de lo que esperaban y su peso, a un mayor. Nadie esperaba no volver a ver a sus familias nuevamente. Que su destino cambiara tan de repente. De la noche a la mañana habían pasado de ser unas simples estudiantes, a ser unas malvadas brujas. Que nadie apoyaría o creería, fuera del Aquelarre de Agatha.

Abby debe estar preocupada por mi— sin poder creerlo a un, empezando a llorar

Mi padre— dijo casi inaudible Griselda.

Sophie corrió hasta la puerta y justo antes de que tocara el picaporte. La voz de Ethel la detuvo.

¡Alto Sophie! — dijo Ethel— no puedes volver con tu hermana, lo sabes ¿verdad? Los cazadores te perseguirían y la pondrías en riesgo….

Soy la única familia que le queda— dijo sin voltear a verla saliendo de la habitación— Ella ha sacrificado tanto por mi

Ethel corrió tras ella, pero Griselda la detuvo, interponiéndose en su camino.

¿¡Griselda!? ¿Qué haces? Sabes lo que pasara si los cazadores la atrapan— tratando de perseguir a Sophie, pero Griselda la tomo por el brazo. — HAZTE A UN LADO— mirándola a los ojos.

Crees que solo puedes decirnos que moriremos y que jamás volveremos a ver a nuestras familias… ¿solo asi?… ¿Cómo se que no nos estas mintiendo? ¿Qué el hechizo no solo se trata de ti?

¿Que? — dijo Ethel sorprendida— Viste lo que paso allá ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — soltándose de Griselda bruscamente.

Casandra trato detenerlas, pero Georgia la detuvo. De las manos de Griselda empezaron a salir chispas. Ethel la vio e hizo lo mismo.

No empieces algo que no vayas a terminar Griselda.

Hacer que… ¿esto? — lanzándole rayos a Ethel, lanzándola por la ventana.

Ethel recito un hechizo de protección justo a tiempo antes de caer al suelo. Sophie al escuchar el ruido se volteo y corrió rápidamente hacia donde Ethel había caído.

¡Ethel! …Ethel ¿estás bien? — hincándose a su lado, mirando que no estuviera seriamente lesionada.

Si estoy bien— reincorporándose y devolviéndole el ataque a Griselda.

¡PAREN! — grito Sophie tratando de detenerlas— ESTO NO VA SOLUCIONAR NADA

Griselda se desestabilizo, retrocediendo hacia atrás.

¡¿CREES QUE YO QUERÍA ESTO?!… QUE QUERÍA ESTAR EXILIADA…— bajando la voz— lejos de… mi familia. — bajando las manos, apagando su poder— ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! — mirándola— nada de lo que hagas hará cambiar las cosas…Albert vendrá igualmente y antes que él, los cazadores.

Griselda no tuvo fuerza para atacarla. La tristeza se lo había absorbido. Dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

¡MALDICION! — grito Griselda golpeando con puño cerrado el suelo . — ¡MALDICION!

Esa noche, ninguna de las tres dijo alguna palabra más. Solo se quedaron en silencio. Pensando, reprimiéndose a si mismas. No pudiendo evitar extrañar a las personas que habían dejado atrás. Griselda a su padre, Sophie a su hermana y Ethel a su familia. Resultándoles extraño, que ahora que se encontraban tan lejos, hubieran cosas, palabras que talvez ya jamás les dirían.


	32. Tiempos oscuros

Capítulo 32:

Tiempos oscuros

Varias brujas viejas se empezaron a reunir con Georgia en el corazón del bosque. Solo las más sabias y experimentadas se les permitía entrar a aquel sagrado lugar. Georgia podía ver aun en sus ojos, la tristeza, el rencor que a un permanecía con ellas a pesar de los años. Respiro hondo, preparándose para lo que vendría. Y Merlín como su testigo, sabía que la decisión que tomaría ese día. Era necesaria, pero hubiera deseado jamás tener que haberlo hecho.

Todas ellas se empezaron a reunir alrededor de un enorme caldero.

Una bruja delgada, canosa y con varias verrugas sobre su rostro se acerco a Georgia.

Te saludo hermana — llevándose la mano a la frente— acudo a tu llamado.

Hola Samantha— haciendo el mismo gesto con una sonrisa— es bueno verte

Lo siento he llegado algo tarde— mirando alrededor— … al parecer soy la última — diciendo algo apenada, colocándose como las demás brujas, alrededor del caldero.

Georgia agarro polvo de una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba en el suelo y la arrojo al fuego. Avivando mas las llamas.

Las he mandado a llamar hermanas, por un asunto que ustedes ya sabrán… la muerte de nuestra antigua líder y la llegada de unas niñas

¿A qué te refieres Georgia con unas niñas? ¿Qué tienen que ver con la muerte de Agatha? — dijo Priscila, consternada — Quieres ser más clara

A lo que se refiere, es que esas niñas que llegaron ayer están siendo perseguidas por los cazadores y que si las seguimos protegiendo, vendrán por nosotras también — contesto Charlotte en forma de reproche.

¿Qué? ¡no puede ser! — se oyó decir a varias de ellas— ¿Vendrán aquí?.

Georgia respiro hondo y continuo.

Tranquilícense hermanas, es verdad — mirándolas a todas ellas— los cazadores no solo las persiguen, sino posiblemente también el consejo mágico de brujas.

¡Ven! Se los dije— dijo charlotte— tenemos que echarlas antes que encuentren este lugar y nos maten a todas.

Si hacemos eso, no seriamos mejor de las personas que lo hicieron con nosotras—dijo Georgia alzando la voz— esas niñas son importantes, no solo para Albert…sino también para los Asturitas. Nos han enseñado una injusticia, que actualmente se comete todavía contra jóvenes brujas.

Entonces …¿es verdad el rumor que salió de la parte norte Georgia? — pregunto la mas joven del circulo.

Desafortunadamente así es. Pero no seré yo la persona que se los diga… — y posando su mirada a lo lejos, vio a Gullet —será ella…

Quien había salido de las sombras, caminando por un extenso corredor, hasta colocarse en el centro del circulo.

Es verdad— dijo Gullet arrojando una pequeña gota de su sangre al caldero— _Mantefis_

Y la sombra de aquel hombre que había visto esa noche se hizo presente de nuevo. Era un mero espectro de los recuerdos de Gullet. Sabia que el hechizo seria peligroso, pero tenia que demostrarles que decía la verdad. Para unas brujas con mentes cerradas, esto seria la única manera de convencerlas.

El hombre roto miro al rededor. Todas las brujas ahí presentes no tardaron en recordarlo. Era mas viejo, pero su presencia aun se hacia notar. Tomo rápidamente por el cuello a Gullet alzándola del suelo.

" ¡Maldición!...—dijo tomando las manos de aquel hombre, en un desesperado intento para que la soltara — me descuide**"**

El hechizo Mantefis, era mas una invocación. Y como tal, era demasiado peligrosa. El hombre roto ahora podía hacerles daño. Dentro del circulo podía dañar a cualquiera de ellas. Especialmente a Gullet.

Aunque sabía que no era real, Charlotte aun tenia impregnado el olor a sangre en su nariz, por lo que llevo sus manos espontáneamente a ella, para dejar de oler ese asqueroso aroma. Haciéndole sentir de cuando era una niña escondida bajo su cama. El hombre roto la alzo mas, para aventarla al suelo fuertemente. Las brujas en aquella sala miraron sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo.

Dime ¿A cuántas brujas mandaste a matar? Haciéndoles creer que eran herederas del Aquelarre oscuro, solo para que él mundo mágico no fuera descubierto. Para que no se repitiera lo de hace 317 años.

Gullet estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras de aquella noche. Quería que escucharan, de las palabras de aquel hombre lo que había hecho con tantas brujas inocentes.

¡A LAS NECESARIAS! Eran como esa tonta bruja, de Mildred Hubble, idealizando…creyendo que las brujas de origen humano podían estar en nuestro mundo, con sus dones creían que podían hacer alguna diferencia

La indignación lleno la sala. Muchas de ellas volvieron a sentir aquel viejo odio que creían haber olvidado. Otras brujas nuevas, sintieron como detrás de aquella mascara cuarteada, había una sed de sangre. Un alma oscura y vacía. Carente de humanidad alguna.

…¡YO IMPEDI UNA GUERRA MAYOR! Solo estoy cumpliendo con los deseos de mi ancestro y ¡ARE LO NECESARIO PARA QUE ASI SEA! — continuo el hombre roto— ¡Bruja sucia e inmunda!

Gullet intuía que algo no estaba bien. El hombre roto apretó mas su cuello, hasta el punto de casi asfixiarla.

¡Morirás! — alzándola más.

Gullet puso su dedo pulgar en la frente de aquel hombre, intentando detener aquel hechizo "_Mantefis detetion_" pero sin resultado alguno.

¿¡Que sucede!? — aventándola al campo de energía, cayendo esta al suelo mal herida

Las demás vieron como aquel hombre disfrutaba del dolor que le estaba provocando. Observaron como lentamente caminaba hacia ella, tomándose su tiempo. Saco su cuchillo y carcajeándose, se abalanzo contra ella. Pero antes de que tuviera suficiente tiempo para matarla. Georgia termino con el hechizo.

Gullet se quedó tendida en el suelo. Adolorida aun por sus viejas heridas, hasta que algunas de sus hermanas le ayudaron a levantarse.

¡Hermanas! — mirándolas a todas ellas— vieron lo que es capaz este hombre…su maldad….su sadismo… el no se detendrá aun cuando expulsemos a las niñas de aquí. Vendrá por nosotras…pero principalmente por aquellas jóvenes brujas con dones especiales.

Todas las ahí presentes no dijeron alguna palabra. Estaban atentas a lo que diría su líder. A lo que muchas de ellas ya intuían.

Es por eso…que las he convocado aquí, para que alcemos nuestras escobas y vayamos a la ¡guerra!, contra los Asturistas. Salvemos a esas jóvenes brujas, así como hace tiempo lo hicieron con nosotras… ¿Quién concuerda conmigo?

La decisión necesitaba ser unánime para que el gran Aquelarre, fuera a la guerra. Georgia tomo el polvo blanco y lo arrojo al caldero, tornándose negro. Señal de que iría a pelear.

Yo Georgia la líder del Aquelarre — vertiendo una gota de sangre en el caldero— ire a pelear, junto con mis hermanas.

Varias brujas se acercaron y sin pensarlo mucho vertieron cada una de ellas aquel polvo, que conforme mas pasaban, se transformaba en un humo rojo brillante. Solo faltaba una, para que fuera oficial. Charlotte. Ella, quien sabia mas que nadie de los horrores que la guerra puede traer. No quería llevar a sus hermanas a la pelea, pero no quería quedarse sentada viendo como ellas morían a causa de los cazadores. Así que se acerco y vertió el polvo negro al caldero.

Un humo espeso se esparció por toda la sala, hasta llegar a cada rincón de aquel lugar. Cada bruja que vivía ahí, sabia lo que significaba. Guerra.


	33. La calma antes de la tormenta

La calma antes de la tormenta

Esmeralda miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto, el funeral de Agatha. Veía como la señorita Cackle y su madre llevaban su cuerpo dentro de un féretro al centro del bosque hueco. Para despedirse por ultima vez de ella. Según dicta la costumbre del mundo magico, solo la familia puede guiar su ataúd a la última morada de una bruja. A la naturaleza. Que es donde toman sus poderes y donde finalmente, vuelven.

Ella aun no podía quitarse esa sensación que le había provocado ese hombre aquel día. Miedo, dolor y sobre todo aquel desagradable sentimiento de impotencia e incertidumbre.

Esmeralda después de un rato, llevó su mano hacia su pecho, cuando vio unas pequeñas luces elevarse al cielo, hasta finalmente desaparecer. Agatha había ascendido. Su cuerpo había desaparecido para unirse a la esencia misma de la magia. No quería imaginarse estar en su lugar, caminando por el bosque llevando el cuerpo de su hermana o….el de alguien más. Quería desaparecer esa idea de su cabeza, borrarla por completo. Pero no podía, cuando cerraba los ojos simplemente veía a Ethel tendida en el suelo, sin vida. Y junto a ella, la de ese hombre de la máscara cuarteada, riéndose. Regocijándose de lo que había hecho anteriormente.

Y por ello, lo odiaba.

Había causado tanto sufrimiento a su familia, que no podía evitar hacerlo. La oscuridad fue tomando forma dentro de su corazón. Modificando, transformando mas sus instintos. Volviéndola en lo que había evitado ser. En alguien fría y calculadora.

Ese era el legado que Albert había dejado para su familia.

**. . .**

Casandra se alejaba cada vez más del Gran Aquelarre. Volteaba y veía como su hogar se iba haciendo cada vez mas pequeño, hasta finalmente desaparecer en el horizonte. Ya habían pasado varios días desde la muerte de su madre, y de que las niñas se hubieran enterado de toda la verdad. Desde ese día no habían dicho alguna palabra o hablado entre ellas. Queria animarlas pero no sabia como.

Como hija única de Agatha había querido tomar la responsabilidad de cuidar de ellas. Es por eso que había hablado con Georgia para acompañarlas a donde supuestamente había empezado todo. La villa de Albert, donde paso toda su vida hasta que su alma fue encerrada en las tierras del castillo de la Academia Cackle…por manos de lo que un día, fueron sus mejores amigos.

Ethel rápidamente alcanzo a Casandra con su escoba. Desde que habían dejado la villa había algo que había querido preguntarle.

Casandra— temiendo preguntar.

¿Qué pasa Ethel? — mirándola

Dime ¿que significa ese humo rojo que se extendió por todo el aquelarre?

¿Crees que es algo malo?

Ethel asintió con la cabeza.

Todas se pusieron muy serias cuando lo vieron— continuo Sophie acercándose a escuchar la platica.

Sus instintos las guían bien….bueno… eso significa

Que las brujas de nuestro Aquelarre han decidido ir a una Guerra contras los Asturistas — interrumpiéndola Gullet —y que todas están obligadas a ir por el pacto de hermandad.

Lo dices como si fuera algo malo Gullet— dijo Miriam, una mujer alta y de cabello negro— realmente es un honor ir, lucharemos no solo por aquellas brujas que fueron cruelmente asesinadas por años…si no por las que aun necesitan de nosotras.

Miriam era una guerrera. Era de las pocas brujas que se dedicaban a las artes de pelea mágica. Y al igual que Casandra, había crecido en aquel Aquelarre. Lejos de cualquier influencia del código de Brujas. Y por lo tanto, más libre de pensamiento.

No me malentiendas Miriam, no creo que sea algo malo— dijo sin mirarla — pero cuantas de nosotras mas debe morir por manos de esos cazadores ¿Cuándo entenderán que no representamos un peligro para el mundo? — tocando la pulsera que tenia en su mano derecha, mirando a Griselda — Yo al igual que ustedes quiero justicia.

Entonces ¿por eso nos vamos? — dijo Sophie.

No — contestándole Casandra —vamos donde todo empezó —señalando con la mano la villa de Albert— hay podremos encontrar las respuestas que Amelia quería.

Ethel no dijo nada mas. Que podía decir. No quería ir a la guerra y mucho menos pelear con los asturistas. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con la maestra Gullet, era algo en lo que no tenia opción decidir.

¡Miren un lago! — grito Sophie con entusiasmo, y sin esperar que le digieran que era seguro o no. Reto a Ethel y Griselda a una carrera para tratar de animarlas— ¡Ethel que esperas! — rodeándola con su escoba— ¿No quieres una revancha?

Ethel solamente cerro sus ojos, lamentando que Griselda se haya enterado de tan bochornosa revelación.

¿¡Espera!? ¿Sophie te gano? — en tono de burla— Parece que has perdido habilidades Ethel.

¡Asi! ¡Porque no intentas vencerme! Quien llegue a la orilla del lago gana ¿Les parece? — mirándolas— ¡fuera!

¡Etheeelll!— gritando Sophie

¡Tramposa!— volando tras de ella

Las niñas salieron velozmente hacia al lago, dejando por un momento sus penas atrás. Miriam salió atrás de ellas, pero Casandra la detuvo. Haciéndola saber que estaba bien.

Tranquila…el hechizo las protegerá.

Pero solo hasta que lleguemos a la villa— contesto Miriam— Casandra te relajas demasiado

No es que me relaje Miriam— sonriendo— es que confió en la mas adiestrada guerrera de nuestro Aquelarre— en tono de burla, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la orilla del lago— que esperan ¡Vamos!

Antes de que Ethel pudiera rozar los dedos con el agua, en señal de victoria. Sophie se le había adelantado. Salpicándola con tal fuerza, que esta cayo al lago antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Griselda llego después, aun sin poder creer lo rápida que era.

¡Ganee! —alzando sus brazos, victoriosa — ¡Sophie 4! Ethel 0

Ethel saco su cabeza del agua, llevando su cabello para atrás. Con su orgullo herido.

Bien ganaste — diciendo algo resentida, tendiéndole la mano para que le ayudara a salir del agua.

Sophie le tomo la mano, y cuando Ethel la sintió segura. Esta sonrió en forma maliciosa.

No te atreverás ¿Verdad? — adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga — Ethel la jalo tan fuerte que la tiro de la escoba, cayendo esta al lago —Que mala perdedora eres Ethel— dijo mientras nadaba.

Miriam se voló hasta ellas tan rápido, que no se dieron cuenta cuando estuvo a su lado.

Que esperan, salgan de ahí— reprendiéndolas.

Pero antes de que pudieran montar nuevamente sus escobas. Casandra se aventó al agua, ignorando las ordenes de su amiga.

¿Casandra que es lo que estás haciendo?

No seas aguafiestas Miriam, ven únete

Ya se había hecho tarde, y faltaba poco para que el sol desapareciera entre las montañas. Todas ellas se encontraban alrededor de una fogata. Contando historias, leyendas de brujas que habían hecho historia dentro de su Aquelarre. Miriam escuchaba atentamente como Casandra contaba historias acerca de las aventuras que había vivido con su madre. Mientras Ethel se encontraba jugando con Sophie.

Había sido un hermoso día, a pesar de lo que habían pasado anteriormente. Pensó Griselda mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar a la orilla de lago, mientras observaba el cielo y veía como de una en una, iban empezando aparecer las estrellas.

Agnes también le gustaba mirar las estrellas— dijo Gullet caminado a su lado— te pareces mucho a ella

¿Conoció a mi madre? — pregunto Griselda sorprendida.

Si, claro que si ….— quedándose pensativa por un momento—… fuimos grandes amigas — sonriendo

¿Cómo se conocieron? — sin dejar de mirarla.

Gullet podía ver como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba de ella.

Fue en Word Wood cuando la conocí. Rebelde, intrépida y — con una sonrisa sobre su rostro—no le gustaba seguir ordenes de nadie. Sabes…ella me ayudo mas veces de las que puedo contar. Ella y Agatha jamás dejaron a nadie atrás, pudieron ser malvadas, pero eran leales…sobre todo en ese — posando su mirada en suelo y sin terminar la frase— ….

Woordwood ¿era así de malo?

Peor— adelantándose en caminar, hubo silencio por un momento. Y Griselda ya no quiso preguntar más sobre ese tema.

¿Señorita Gullet?

Puedes llamarme Geraldine— volviendo a sonreír.

Amaba a mi madre ¿verdad? — dándose cuenta del trasfondo de sus palabras.

Si — con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ethel se maravillaba de las historias que contaba Casandra. Acerca de Agatha, de como ayudo a fundar su Aquelarre y de lo estricta que había sido con ella. Fue en ese momento cuando la vio de diferente forma. Se sentía identificada con ella, en muchas maneras. Ya que al igual que ella, no solo había sido dejada de lado por su madre, por ser demasiada traviesa. Sino que durante muchos años había tenido rencor contra su hermana…contra su familia. Por abandonarla en ese horrible lugar.

En el fondo le alegraba haber hecho los pases con Esmeralda. Y estaba feliz que se encontrara bien, junto con su familia. Tan solo miraba alrededor y deseaba que estuvieran ahí. Disfrutando de esa hermosa velada.

Ahora que sabia que su cumpleaños estaba cerca. La forma en que veía las cosas había cambiado. Ya no deseaba ser la primera o destacar ante su hermana, sino que ahora solo queria salvar a las personas que eran importantes para ella. Y pensó, aunque fuera tan solo un tonto sueño. Que un día volvería a ese lugar junto con ellos. Para disfrutar de ese hermoso paisaje. Se prometió a si misma que cuando lo hiciera, reiría mucho y le diría a ellos… lo mucho que los quería.


	34. Asturista

El hombre roto se encontraba sentado frente a un espejo. El silencio hacia que pudiera escuchar su propia respiración dentro de la habitación. La casa era muy antigua, no habían cambiado su diseño durante generaciones. Y así le agradaba. Paredes tapizados, con enormes y preciosas alfombras en el suelo.

Se había criado en ese ambiente asolador y solitario durante tanto tiempo, que ya estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad de aquellos enormes pasillos. A sus fantasmas. Camino lentamente hasta quedar frente al espejo que estaba en su habitación.

Podía ver sus ojos a través de aquella mascara. Ver la sangre impregnada en ella. Tomo su cuchillo y ligeramente se quitó otra parte, quedando mas expuesto su rostro. Sabia que tenia que alistarse para enfrentar a los demás miembros. Hacerles saber que sus hombres habían muerto trágicamente en manos de unas niñas.

Con el medallón sobre su mano. El que le había quitado a Astor antes de matarlo, le creerían. Se aseguraría de eso

. . .

Después del incidente con el hombre roto. Los miembros del consejo se habían reunido en la oficina del consejo mágico de brujas, para decir el futuro de las tres niñas.

¡Claramente son un peligro! ¡Nadie estará a salvo hasta que las petrifiquemos! — dijo Conrad mirando a Úrsula para después posar su mirada al Gran Mago— la directora no solo oculto información relevante de su estudiante Ethel Hallow, sino debido a eso alguien murió en el proceso y… tengo claro quien fue ella quien la asesino

¡porque Albert la poseyó! — dijo Úrsula alzando la voz— No es culpa de mi hija o de las otras niñas…Gran mago no puede creer lo que dice Conrad.

Lo lamento Úrsula…pero el tiene razón. Si eran inocentes ¿Por qué la profesora Gullet se las llevo? Tengo entendido que las brujas que siguen a Agatha no ayuda a nadie que no sea de su aquelarre.

¿Que? — no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando— Señoría no puede condenarlas, no tiene pruebas de lo contrario

Su señoría debemos dar órdenes de capturar a ella y las demás niñas, son peligrosas, podrían exponernos.

Los demás miembros del consejo se miraron unos a otros. Deliberando, no creyendo que unas adolescentes fueran realmente tan peligrosas. Conrad no podía permitir que tuviera una oportunidad de que pudieran ser salvadas.

¡Hay pruebas su señoría! …los recuerdos de Amelia Cackle, puedo probar que ellas representan un peligro para el mundo mágico— mirando hacia la puerta.

El hombre roto había planeado todo cuidadosamente para proporcionar no solo las pruebas que avalarían sus palabras. Sino que haría que la comunidad mágica se pusiera en contra de la familia Hallow. Controlándolo todo desde las sombras. Úrsula podía tener la palabra de la directora, pero él sabía que eso no seria suficiente para salvar la vida de su hija. Para ese momento su credibilidad estaría puesta a duda. Con la perdida pastoral de tres alumnas, un asesinato sucedido en los terrenos de su escuela y las continuas mentiras que había hecho para esconder las maldades de Ethel, seria suficiente para condenarla.

La señorita Cackle entro por la puerta principal con su ropa y sombrero negro hasta llegar al centro del consejo mágico.

Hola Amelia, lamento que nos veamos en estas condiciones— dijo el Gran Mago— siento mucho tu perdida.

Gracias su Señoria

Conrad no perdiendo el tiempo, realizo un hechizo para que las memorias de la directora salieran a la luz. Un humo color blanco salió de su cabeza, formando un círculo. Donde sus recuerdos eran proyectados a todos los ahí presentes. Y con una sonrisa sobre su rostro fue mostrando como Ethel había asesinado a Agatha. Como Griselda había matado a un cazador de los Asturistas.

¡Imposible!— dijeron algunos del consejo petrificados a los que estaban viendo.

¡Ven! — alzando la voz Conrad señalando con una de sus manos los recuerdos de la directora— Ethel y las demás niñas no solo son una amenaza sino que nuestro mundo como lo conocemos peligra.

Impaciente, Úrsula se adelanto. No podía seguir viendo como Conrad difamaba el nombre de Ethel. Y sabia que si no hacia algo, la elite de hechiceros cazaría a su hija y a las demás. Y con un movimiento de su mano, cambio abruptamente el recuerdo. En el estaba Agatha invocando al espíritu del bosque para liberar a Ethel del control de Albert.

Su señoría es notorio que Agatha utilizo un hechizo de invocación poderoso para liberarlas ¿Cómo castigar a unas niñas que claramente están siendo manipuladas por un espiritu?

Ese es el punto su señoría

¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo Dana una de las miembros.

¿Porque habría un espíritu de poseerlas? Especialmente uno tan poderoso…que relación guardaría con estas niñas— mirando a cada uno de los miembros— si realmente fuera verdad lo que dice nuestra hermana Úrsula ¿no estarían escondiendo algo mas? — dirigiéndose a Amelia— Dígame...¿Que estaba haciendo exactamente esa noche que no se dio cuenta que 5 cazadores Asturistas entraron a los terrenos de la escuela atacar a 3 niñas bajo su cuidado?

Era la noche de padres — reprendiéndose a si misma— estaba hablando con ellos sobre el desempeño de sus hijos, cuando sentí un temblor sobre el castillo

¡!Ahh!— dijo Conrad mientras la rodeaba— entonces nunca se dio cuenta de su presencia…usted, la encargada de salvaguardar la seguridad y el bienestar de las alumnas…Entonces ¿Cómo asegura que Ethel fue poseída por un espíritu?

Presentaba todos los signos de estar poseída

Conrad se paro frente de ella, mirándola a los ojos, sonriente.

Entonces ¿De dónde salió un espíritu tan poderoso Amelia Cackle?— alzando mas la voz, quería que todos los ahí presentes escucharan lo que tenia que decir— si no mal recuerdo su familia a velado por esa Academia por generaciones. No le creería si no supiera— sonriendo

Amelia no aparto la mirada de aquel hombre. Sabia donde quería llegar. Y sabia que si mentía, acusarían a Ethel de asesinato, mal uso de la magia. Pero si decía la verdad, la petrificarían, y no solo a ella, sino a Sophie y Griselda también por ser las herederas del Aquelarre Oscuro. Era un secreto que la familia Hallow y Cackle conocían. Ni siquiera el Gran Mago conocía de aquella maldición. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

No tuvo otra opción que decir la verdad.

Salió del castillo, era un espíritu que estaba atrapado entre los muros de mi Academia

¡Quee! ¡No puede ser! — murmuraron los miembros del consejo sorprendidos por la revelación— ¿Lo escondió todo este tiempo?

Ustedes lo escucharon, ¡la directora no solo mintió, sino que puso en peligro a sus alumnas! Pido que no solo sea destituida como directora sino que se capture a Ethel Hallow y las demás niñas, no sabemos si aun están expuestas ante aquella presencia maligna y nos expongan al mundo humano. Sabemos que incluso los Asturistas las quieren

Úrsula tenia que pensar rápido si quería salir librada de esto y ganar algo de tiempo. Si esto seguía como hasta ahora. Las descubrirían y serian castigadas con la pena máxima por romper una de las leyes más sagradas. La de exposición del mundo mágico.

Su señoría, si es verdad lo que dijo la señorita Cackle que mejor que ella para eliminar aquel espíritu— sentía como su corazón se hubiera salido de su pecho, su respiración se hizo mas rápida. Pero trato con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse, tenia que fingir si quería que su plan funcionara a la perfección— y propongo que como castigo sea ella quien petrifique a las niñas para que nuestro mundo no quede mas expuesto

¿Úrsula entiendes el peso de tus palabras? —pregunto el gran mago — No volverías a ver a tu hija— dudando de su decisión. Siempre había creído que ella era una persona fría, pero no a tal grado para sacrificar a una de ellas— ¿Por qué ese cambio?

Todos en esa sala saben mi preferencia por mis otras dos hijas. No es ningún secreto. Si tengo que elegir— dijo con todo el descaro del mundo, tratando de mantener su fachada— elijo a Esmeralda y a Sybil. Con ellas perdurara nuestro linaje. Es simple supervivencia su señoría.

Todos en aquella sala se creyeron el cuento que había dicho Úrsula. Todos menos Conrad. Sabia que ella era una mujer inteligente. Algo en su interior le decía que tramaba algo.

Bien está decidido— levantándose el gran mago— doy mi orden para capturar a Ethel Hallow y tu Amelia Cackle serás quien la petrifique, como castigo. También serás destituida de tus funciones como directora.

Amelia se dio la vuelta y antes de irse se detuvo por un momento en frente de la madre de Ethel. Mirándola por un momento. Úrsula sabia lo que significaba "Espero que estés segura de lo que acabas de hacer". Para después marcharse. Úrsula trataba de mantenerse fuerte. Y hasta el último momento en que desapareció mantuvo su fachada. Cuando llego a su casa, sus fuerzas la abandonaron. Se sentó con dificultad enfrente de su escritorio. Con su espíritu casi vencido. Tratando fuertemente de no llorar.

Tomo una foto de Ethel que estaba encima de su escritorio. Y sus lagrimas la traicionaron.

Lo siento Ethel, lo siento mucho— acariciando la foto— te prometo que are todo en mis manos para salvarte. Espero que puedas perdonarme.


	35. Regresion

Regresión.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la villa ya había caído la noche. El brillo de la luna dejaba ver las ruinas de lo que un día, había sido un hermoso lugar. Ahora, tan solo era un pueblo completamente destruido. No había quedado más que trozos de materiales, como paja, pelo y barro húmedo sobre una estructura de madera. Eran casas sencillas para no llamar mucho la atención. Era como si el tiempo hubiera olvidado pasar por aquel lugar.

Las brujas se adentraron más. Y conforme lo hacían, podían ver aun los restos de sangre impregnados en las paredes. El viento pasaba por las pequeñas ranuras de los muros, haciendo un sonido estremecedor, lamentoso. Esta era la primera vez que Ethel agradecía no estar sola en aquella oscuridad. No es que tuviera miedo, pero se respiraba algo tenebroso y maligno en el ambiente, que aun rondaba por ahí. A la espera. Algunas estaban nerviosas, otras a la expectativa de que algo malo pudiera suceder. Miriam no pudo evitar sentirse tensa, viendo alrededor.

¿Puedes sentirlo Casandra? — dijo Miriam sin dejar de vigilar.

Si — agachándose para tocar la tierra con su mano — este lugar— sintiéndola entre sus dedos— es un _desgarre temporal_.

¿Qué significa? —pregunto Sophie sin apartarse de Ethel.

Es cuando la magia se queda en un lugar, donde ha sucedido un evento trágico— contesto Gullet, formando un escudo de protección alrededor de ellas— los sentimientos como la ira, el rencor quedan atrapados en las paredes. Reviviendo una y otra vez el mismo suceso

¡Que horrible! — aferrándose más a Ethel— ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido, para que la villa quedara en tal forma? — mirando alrededor.

Casandra se puso de pie, deteniéndose por un momento. Y al cabo de un rato se volteo para mirarlas en forma seria y penetrante.

¿Casandra? — dijo Ethel algo sorprendida. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma. Ni siquiera cuando Agatha falleció, puso esa expresión tan aterradora.

Si vamos a seguir adelante, tienen que conocer toda la verdad de lo que paso en este lugar.

¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto Griselda — ¿no fue atacado por cazadores por que un grupo de brujos había vendido su villa?

Si, pero hay mas — casandra continuo caminando, mientras les iba explicando lo que había pasado hace mas de 300 años— esta villa, esta gente fue abandonada por el consejo mágico de brujas

¡Que! ¡Eso es imposible! — se apresuró a decir Ethel— ¡Eso es imposible!.

Por miedo, para evitar que otras brujas sufrieran el mismo destino que ellos. Esta villa fue su coartada para engañar a los humanos de que habían cumplido con su objetivo… ¡ellos los abandonaron! Y después crearon ese código —caminando hacia el frente — ¡Esos Hipócritas! Muchos creen que mi madre creo el Aquelarre, pero no fue asi. Este Aquelarre existe desde hace ya varios años, con las brujas supervivientes de ese fatídico dia. Existió en el momento que ellos los dejaron a su suerte

El instinto que había acompañado a Ethel por todos esos años, le hizo intuir que solamente llegar a la villa, no era la única cosa que tenían que hacer. Había algo más.

Casandra, a un no nos has dicho exactamente que tenemos que hacer aquí— dijo Ethel sin titubeos. Poniéndose delante de Sophie.

Por eso me agradas Ethel, no te andas por las ramas— parándose frente a una casa, donde solamente quedaba la base de madera, algunos despojos de ropa y frente a ellos un enorme árbol donde a un yacía una mujer colgada de uno de sus troncos.

Las jóvenes brujas se detuvieron abruptamente al mirar aquella escena. Ethel no pudo apartar su mirada. Era realmente aterrador. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de aquella pesadilla, que había tenido por varias noches. De lo que parecía ser una antigua vida. Y sin que se diera cuenta sus manos empezaron a sudar, sintió como un frio gélido cruzo a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? — volvió a preguntar Griselda sin apartar su mirada— ¿Por qué nos enseñas esto?

Porque necesitan conocer la historia de ambas partes — dijo la maestra Gullet retirando el escudo— para el consejo, nosotras somos las villanas y para nosotras ellos lo son.

Aquí no solo averiguaran el origen de nuestro Aquelarre, sino también encontraran lo que Amelia quería decirles— agrego Miriam, sacando ropas viejas de uno de sus bolsos— en lo que sigue, solamente ustedes pueden ir.

Griselda, Ethel y Sophie voltearon. Y con tan solo ver aquellas vestimentas, sabían a quien habían pertenecido con tan solo mirar los escudos. A sus familias. Insignias que solamente le pertenecían al linaje maldito. Eran contadas las personas que sabían de ellas.

¿Por qué la tienen ustedes? — pregunto Sophie

Georgia nos la entrego antes de marcharnos, dijo que nos serian de mucha utilidad en este punto— dijo Casandra entregándoles la capa a las chicas. A Griselda la insignia del cuervo. A Sophie la de un oso. Y finalmente a Ethel con la forma de una rosa.

Pertenecían al antiguo Aquelarre oscuro— continuo casandra.

Haremos una regresión ¿Verdad? — dijo Griselda tomando la ropa entre sus manos.

Si, así es. Su conciencia se trasladará al pasado… Tan solo serán meras espectadoras, pero sentirán tanto física como emocionalmente lo que ellos—dijo Casandra mirándolas a cada una de ellas— tienen que conocer cómo se originó todo, para saber cómo terminarlo.

Pero no se preocupen— dijo Miriam viendo el miedo que tenían sobre sus rostros— nosotras seremos sus anclas espirituales. No permitiremos que nada malo les suceda, las traeremos de regreso si vemos que algo anda mal.

Ethel tenia sobre sus manos la capa que había pertenecido a Albert. Preguntándose a si misma ¿Cómo había sido él antes de que mataran a su familia? O si simplemente había nacido asi, siendo alguien cruel y malvado. Si realmente su familia era producto de una maldición, o esa era, simplemente su naturaleza. Parte de ella tenía miedo de descubrirlo. Pero había otra parte quería realmente detenerlo. Aun si tenia que ir por caminos que nadie mas tomaría.

¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — dijo viendo Ethel a Casandra.

Tienen que ir donde ellos nacieron. Ahí la magia será mas fuerte. Cada una de nosotras las llevara y prepara, para que todo salga bien. Tranquilas no las dejaremos solas en esto.

El frio se hizo mas penetrante, intenso. Cada una de ellas no tardo en ponerse la capa. Y cuando lo hicieron, una ola de sentimientos las embargaron. Primero felicidad, para después pasar a la tristeza e ira.

Es asfixiante — dijo Sophie aflojando el cuello de su blusa con su mano, tratando de respirar un poco más de aire — ¿Por qué siento eso, si a un no ha empezado el hechizo?

Porque es aquí donde todo paso…— contestándole Griselda, sintiendo la misma sensación que ella— y en su ropa quedaron impregnados aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes… y devastadores …¡Increible! A pesar de los años a un están conectados.

Vamos, es hora— tomando del hombro a Griselda, la maestra Gullet la acompaño hasta una de las casas deshabitadas.

Casandra acompaño a Ethel por el camino contrario hasta perderse. Y Sophie permaneció ahí, con Miriam. En aquella casa frente al árbol.


	36. viaje a otro tiempo

Ethel estaba acostada en el suelo. Sus manos no paraban de sudar, miraba alrededor y le daba escalofríos encontrarse en la casa de Albert. Estaba completamente destruida, al parecer alguien le había prendido fuego quedando solo los cimientos. Ethel miro a Casandra que estaba recitando un hechizo alrededor de ella.

¿Cuándo podre volver?

Cuando el ciclo de Albert termine, te regresare— tocándola delicadamente en su hombro — es por eso que hice el hechizo de vinculación, a si sabre en que momento traerte de vuelta.

Casandra — costándole decirle lo que en verdad sentía — yo…

¿Qué sucede Ethel? — dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba— Tienes miedo ¿verdad?

Ethel asintió.

Que pasa si Albert toma posesión de mi cuerpo…si lo controla aun mas…desde el incidente en la escuela— sin apartar la mirada de ella— me he sentido diferente. Siento como si no fuera yo misma.

Casandra no quería mentirle, sabia de los riesgos que implicaba una regresión. Y mas en ellas. Georgia le había advertido que una parte de Albert se había quedado en las niñas. Esperando una oportunidad de poder apoderarse de sus cuerpos. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que quería decirle la verdad. Sabia que ese no era el momento de hacerlo, correría más peligro si se lo decía. En vez de eso, solo le dijo una advertencia.

Ethel no olvides quién eres tú. Una parte de tu ser, olvidara quien fuiste. Aférrate a lo que es importante para ti ¿entiendes?— tomándola de la mano.

Ethel se tranquilizó. La señorita Gullet, Miriam y Casandra observaron en que punto se encontraba la luna. Esta tenía que estar en su punto mas alto para poder recitar el hechizo. Y cuando la luz la envolvió el cuerpo de las chicas, pasaron sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Diciendo al unisono.

Musica de fondo Inuyasha, Futari no kimochi:

Madre luna, que el cuerpo de esta bruja permanezca, pero que su espíritu se eleve. Haz que su alma viaje a otro tiempo. Al tiempo antes de que Albert se convirtiera en lo que es hoy.

El cuerpo de Ethel empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad. Empezando a desprender el alma de su cuerpo. Este era de un color amarillo, que irradiaba una calidez que incluso tranquilizo a casandra. Pero que esta era eclipsada por el orgullo y la ambición, que siempre la acompañaban.

Casandra miro como su alma se elevaba al cielo, junto con el de las demás niñas. En dirección a la luna. Un portal que las enviaría a un viaje, del que no volverían hacer las mismas. Casandra rápidamente junto el dedo medio y el índice, y de su pecho saco un lazo que se adhirió al alma de Ethel. De igual manera, Miriam y la señorita Gullet hicieron lo mismo. Dándole no solo energía vital a su cuerpo mientras el alma estuviera fuera, sino también para guiarlas de regreso.

. . .

Conforme flotaban e iban hacia adelante. El tiempo iba retrocediendo, la noche ya no se sentía atemorizante, sino se fue tornando clara, pacífica y bella. Veían desde el cielo como las casas se empezaban a reconstruir lentamente. Los arboles recobraban nuevamente vida y miraban asombradas como las personas aparecían de la nada, como si de fantasmas se trataran. Poco a poco el tiempo se fue ralentizando, y miraron que en el centro de aquel pequeño pueblo, había gente bailando, celebrando alegremente alrededor de un enorme caldero. Los niños corrían alrededor. Y los hombres no paraban de beber.

Y sentado sobre un enorme tronco se encontraba un joven, de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Cantando. Se sentía tanta alegría, que le era difícil pensar a Ethel que se trataba del mismo ente maligno que había asesinado y torturado a Agatha. Preguntándose ¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto, en tan poco tiempo?

Ethel sintió como su alma era jalada por el cuerpo de Albert. Y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, despertó en el cuerpo de otra persona. Era extraño, podía sentir el frio de la noche tocar sus mejillas y sus dedos, eran como si verdaderamente rosaran las cuerdas de aquella guitarra, mientras miraba de reojo aquella bella joven de cabellos rubios. Ethel no tardo en reconocer quien era ella. Era Amelia, su antepasado, pero más joven. Se veía realmente feliz. Podía sentir el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Pero de repente fue jalado por otra mujer, despertándolo de su feliz estancia.

¡Ven hermano! —dijo una chica de la edad de su hermana Esmeralda, ella al igual que él, era de cabello oscuro y muy hermosa— ¡Vamos a bailar! Tal vez así te animes a sacarla ¡ehh! — dijo mientras reía y miraba a Amelia.

Dejando rápidamente su guitarra en el tronco. Uniéndose al festejo de aquella noche.


	37. Albert

Un niño. Una melodía. Amor de una madre.

Ethel veía a través de los ojos de Albert, en sus recuerdos. Reviviendo junto con el, la muerte de su madre a una edad muy temprana. Como se hizo cargo de sus hermanos. Y lo difícil que fue convertirse en adulto a una edad de 16 años. Cuando escuchaba aquella melodía no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sus pensamientos viajaban al momento cuando descansaba en el regazo de su madre, y la escuchaba tararear aquella canción de cuna. Recordando aquella sensación, en lo seguro se sentía.

Y en el único objeto que le había dejado como herencia. Aquella cajita de música que ahora sostenía sobre sus manos. Era tan pequeña que podía cerrar su puño y envolverla por completo. La escuchaba cada vez que necesitaba algo de valor. Y le hablaba imaginándose que en una parte de aquel inmenso cielo, ella pudiera escucharlo.

Sabes hoy le pediré que se case conmigo, mira…— sintiendo sus manos sudorosas— estoy tan nervioso

¡No puedo creerlo! — Entrando Imelda a la sala, dejando muy poco tiempo para que su hermano reaccionara — ¿¡Hoy es el gran día!?—sonriendo — ¿Entonces ya puedo empezar a llamarle cuñada?

Albert no contesto, solo se limito a desviar su mirada.

Hermano con esa actitud, será hasta el siguiente siglo que tenga una cuñada.

Hemm— cambiando de tema rápidamente— ¿Ya te vas? Pensé que la señora Thomson ya estaba curada.

No aun no— dijo algo afligida Imelda— iré hoy de nuevo a la ciudad para tratarla. Encontré estas hierbas curativas que le pueden servir muy bien.

Sabes que no me gusta que vallas sola al pueblo, es peligroso— levantándose de la mesa— y menos cuando hay un sentimiento de histeria en el ambiente. El rey cree que una bruja a intentado asesinarlo.

No te preocupes, tendré cuidado hermano. Mejor preocúpate por como reaccionara el padre de Amelia cuando le pidas su mano.

Con una sonrisa pícara, salió rápidamente de la habitación, siguiéndola para despedirse y verla perderse entre la espesura del bosque. El era un hombre que se dedicaba al campo, siendo huérfanos, se habían criado fuera del circulo social de brujas y hechiceros. Eran los que comúnmente se les llamaba, Siuks, brujos no practicantes de magia. Que vivían dentro de las comunidades humanas.

Pero el y sus hermanos eran diferentes. No vivían entre humanos, pero tampoco entre las brujas y hechiceros. Habían descubierto sus poderes gracias a un hombre que llego tocando su puerta años después. Diciendo ser el hermano de su madre, que los había estado buscando por muchos años.

No tardo en contarles como su madre se había enamorado de un humano, y como su padre fúrico, la había echado de la casa. Les explico que Celestine, siendo una mujer muy determinada y leal a sus sentimientos. No dio marcha atrás. Se fue para jamás volver, se había ido con Jonathan. Por eso cuando su padre arrepentido salió a buscarla días después. Ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya se había marchado, a un lugar donde la magia no funcionaba.

La buscaron durante años, pero sin éxito. No fue hasta después de la muerte de su padre que se entero de su paradero. Solo para descubrir que ella y Jonathan ya habían muerto de colera, dejando atrás tres niños: Albert, Imelda y Vladimir. Ellos quien viajaron de ciudad en ciudad buscando un lugar donde establecerse, trabajando en pequeñas cosas para poder sobrevivir. No fue hasta que Albert ya siendo adulto y con el dinero que había ahorrado durante años, compro una pequeña parcela. Donde finalmente pudieron hacerse de una casa.

Con su poder haciéndose presente, su tío no tardo en localizarlos. Y con su llegada, muchas cosas nuevas y desconocidas llegaron a su puerta. Una especialmente que Albert agradeció mucho. Amelia. Aquella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules no solo le había robado el corazón, sino que, junto a ella, la magia y aquel nuevo mundo no resultaron ser algo tan incompresibles.

Albert caminaba por las calles del pueblo viendo la sortija que el mismo había forjado. No era bonita o hermosa, ni siquiera llegaba a ser un metal. Pero se había esforzado en darle detalle con sus propias manos con diferentes materiales, para adquiriera la forma de una rosa. El símbolo no solo de la familia de Amelia, sino de su amor por ella. Llevo su mano a su bolsillo, tocando aquella cajita de música para darse valor. Ya que nada le daba mas miedo que enfrentarse al padre de Amelia.

Pero Ethel estando dentro de su cuerpo, sintió mucha tristeza ya que conocía lo que pasaría. Sabía que él jamás llegaría a entregarle ese anillo. Jamás llegarían a finalizar su compromiso. Ya que todos los eventos que transformarían a Albert en aquel ser monstruoso, estarían a punto de pasar.

Albert alzo rápidamente su mirada, al escuchar cientos de gritos que se unían en una sola e intensa voz. Se paro en seco, y trato de abrirse paso para mirar más de cerca el espectáculo que la gente había armado. Incrédulo al principio, pero después una serie de sentimientos lo embargaron cuando vio que en el centro, había una mujer apunto de ser colgada. Las personas alrededor no paraban de gritar ¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA! Mientras alzaban antorchas y machetes al aire. Aclamando por una justicia ciega y cruel a una mujer, que su único pecado era haber ayudado a los demás, como curandera.

Ethel y a Albert se quedaron ahí, observando como de un momento a otro esa mujer se quedaba sin vida. Fue ese momento cuando lo supo, que ese día seria el principio de todo.


	38. los origenes

Los origenes

Ethel veía a través de los ojos de Albert, al conglomerado de personas que miraba el cuerpo de aquella mujer ya sin vida. Unas la observaban con alivio mientras otras con terror. Ya que garantizaba el triunfo que habían tenido sobre el mal.

Ethel se paralizo, sentía un sudor frio recorrer su espalda. Trato de tranquilizarse, aparentar que la muerte de aquella mujer no le había afectado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que de un momento a otro, que ella seria la siguiente. Sentía como si las miradas de todas aquellas personas se posaran en ella. Y por primera vez, odio saber cómo terminarían las cosas. Puesto que esta vez no importaría cuanto esfuerzo o cuanta fe tuvieran para que la caza de brujas terminara.

El hecho era que ese año muchas mujeres y hombres inocentes morirían a causa de la ambición y el poder de unos cuantos. Esa ambición disfrazada de fe, protección y lucha contra lo que ellos creían era, maldad pura.

Tardo en irse, aun después de que murió, no quitaron su cuerpo. Lo dejaron como mensaje para las demás personas, principalmente para los de su clase. El rey quería que las otras brujas supieran lo que les esperaba. Quería mostrarles que no había lugar en aquel mundo donde pudieran esconderse de su justicia. Después de un rato la gente se cayó. Y el silencio era tal, que el ruido de las moscas rondando aquel cuerpo se escuchaba en aquella plaza. Revoloteando en manadas en torno a aquella figura inerte. La sangre que resbalaba sobre su rostro fue fluyendo hacia abajo. A lo largo de la nuca… de su frente. No tenia que ser demasiado inteligente para saber lo que significaba. La habían torturado antes de colgarla.

No pudo evitar pensar ¿A quién había acusado? ¿Quién sería la siguiente? Esos pensamientos inundaban su cabeza y la agitaban como si de un avispero se tratara. Inquietándola. Observaba como la gente se reunían cada vez más en aquella plaza. Viendo como otras dos mujeres eran arrastradas al centro. Esta vez eran jóvenes, no mucho mayores a ella. Suplicaban y rogaban ante al hombre que se encontraba parado frente a ellas. Un hombre de cabello negro, tez blanca, pero rostro serio. Parecía a simple vista que no tuviera compasión alguna por aquellas desafortunadas jóvenes. En vez de eso, tomo la soga y la puso alrededor de su cuello. Y vasto con una sola mirada para que sufrieran el mismo destino que su madre y fueran colgadas.

Este hombre después de mirar los cuerpos frente a él, se volteo, dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo.

¡Hermanos! ¡Hermanas!—alzando más la voz— Que sepan hoy las brujas que lucharemos contra ellas… ¡que la justicia prevalecerá!, que el bien será el quien gane. Que nos descansaremos hasta que la última de ellas sea ¡ Eliminada!

Y la gente lo ovaciono. Ethel sencillamente no podía creer que para ellos, el fuera su salvador. El quien les quitaría su libertad. Así era como terminaba los tiempos de paz y tranquilidad de aquel hermoso pueblo. Con un aplauso.

. . .

Mientras tanto en otro tiempo (en el presente). Úrsula se adentraba en un espeso bosque, fijándose continuamente que nadie la siguiera. No podía arriesgarse a que descubrieran lo que planeaba a espaldas del consejo. Mucho menos cuando Conrad no solo era influyente como jefe de seguridad, sino que sospechaba que formaba parte de los Asturistas. Con la reunión que habían tenido hace poco, había fortalecido más sus sospechas contra él.

Cuando llego a una enorme cueva, puso un hechizo de ocultamiento para que no hubiera personas curioseando alrededor de ella. Camino por una serie de pasillos, hasta llegar el centro de la misma. Incluso si alguien pudiera entrar, se perdería en el laberinto de pasillos que había invocado. Cambiaban constantemente y la única forma de salir era con su magia. Pero había alguien mas dentro de aquella pequeña habitación. Otra bruja. Una con la que había trabajado desde hace años, desde que descubrió la maldición que pesaba sobre su familia.

¡Hola Abby! — dijo Úrsula llevándose la mano hacia la frente — me alegro que hayas podido venir.

Esta se volteo violentamente hacia ella.

¡Dude mucho en hacerlo Úrsula! — caminando unos pasos hacia ella, casi como si fuera a golpearla. Pero se detuvo antes, tratando de tranquilizarse — ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Es tu hija! ¡Mi hermana de la que estamos hablando! Ahora las cazaran no solo los Asturistas sino también el consejo. ¡Te das cuenta del peligro que ahora corren!

Eso es lo que quería— dijo fríamente sin dejar de mirarla.

¡Que! ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes Úrsula?

Úrsula se volteo, dándole la espalda, mirando a la chimenea que ahí se encontraba. Viendo como el fuego saltaba de un lado hacia otro.

La señorita Cackle se encuentra entre ellos ¿recuerdas? En este momento ella los esta guiando para encontrarlas…nos esta dando el tiempo suficiente para llegar antes que ellos y traer a las niñas.

¡La estas usando como espía!

Si, ella sabrá reconocer quien esta del lado del consejo y quien de los asturistas.

¿como?

Nunca te has preguntado como la Academia Cackle tiene a las brujas mas prometedoras. Es verdad que su escuela acepta a todo tipo de estudiantes. Pero es especialmente insistente en las que cree que serán excepcionales. Las que inclinaran la balanza al lado bueno.

No sabia que tuviera ese tipo de don.

Todos los miembros de su familia lo tienen. Es un don que Isabella les dio. Incluso ella tiene un lado oscuro que casi nadie conoce. Ahora te diré donde están, pero ten cuidado, ya que tengo entendido que las brujas del aquelarre de Agatha las custodian y entre ellas esta una que domina las artes mágicas de lucha, gullet como bien sabes es una bruja verde.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Úrsula volteo a verla.

Las he estado rastreando desde que salieron de la Academia. La familia Hallow cuenta con artefactos que pueden de ser de gran utilidad.

Al parecer tienes todo planeado Úrsula— dijo Abby — ¿pero te has puesto a pensar que a veces las cosas no ocurren como nosotras queremos? ¿Qué tal si fallas? Si pasa algo que no te esper…

Yo hare que ocurran— dijo interrumpiéndola— como deben ser. Tengo todo controlado…tienes que irte ya

¿A dónde me dirijo?— pregunto abby

Al pueblo maldito, donde todo comenzó…


	39. Evelyn Bocanegra

Cuando Griselda se despertó, fue porque la luz del sol se posó sobre su rostro. Al principio creyó, que era ella la que se levantaba de la cama y se lavaba la cara en un enorme tazón. Podía sentir el agua fría resbalar sobre su rostro. Hasta que fue cuando oyó la voz de una mujer pronunciar un diferente nombre al de ella. Quien la hizo recordar su realidad.

¡Evelyn! ¡Levántate ya!, tienes que ir a recoger hierbas antes del desayuno

¿Evelyn? Cuando se miro al espejo vio a una joven de cabellos negros e intensos ojos cafés, mirándola. Era tan parecida a ella y a la vez tan diferente. Podía ver aquel espíritu indomable y rebelde en ella. Esa inquietud por descubrir que había más allá de los limites de aquella ciudad.

En poco tiempo y sin que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba afuera corriendo por las veredas del bosque. Con una canasta sobre su mano hasta un pequeño rio. Ese era por mucho su lugar favorito. Griselda pudo ver y sentir a través de ella, la hermosura de aquel bosque. Cerro sus ojos y podía escuchar los pájaros cantar, el agua correr. Había vida en todo aquel lugar. Ella jamás se había detenido a mirar en lo que le rodeaba… desde…la muerte de su madre. Había estado tan enojada consigo misma y con el mundo…que se volvió ciega a lo demás.

Y cuando vio la luz del sol colarse entre las ramas de los arboles, supo que ya era hora de regresar. Su casa era una de las pocas que se encontraba apartada del pueblo. Su madre siempre había desconfiado de las personas normales, de lo que pueden llegar hacer cuando temen a lo que desconocen. Y sobre todo ellas, una de las familias pertenecientes al linaje oscuro. La familia de las maldiciones. Evelyn sabia que incluso entre su gente eran temidas por lo que hacían. Y era por ello que su madre se mantenía apartada. Para protegerla.

Pero cuando llevas tanto tiempo escondida y cautiva en una habitación pequeña, lo que mas ansias es salir y probar aquella libertad con tus propias manos. Siempre fue escéptica a las palabras de su madre. Y sin decirle, había ocasiones en que iba a los limites del bosque e iba al pueblo. Conocía sus costumbres y aprendía todo lo que ellos pudieran ofrecerle. Y al cabo de un año, no solo había entablando amistad con la gente de ahí. Sino que se hizo mas fuerte el hecho de que pensara de que su madre estaba equivocada.

Fondo de música: Deidara Theme, Inuyasha

Pero el destino, es una persona cruel. Y Griselda viendo a través de sus ojos, sabía que muy pronto se daría cuenta de su error. Tal vez más rápido de lo que ella pensaba.

Cuando salió de la espesura del bosque y vio su casa a lo lejos. Vio un hombre que estaba hablando con su madre. Este era alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. En seguida supo que pertenecía a la clase alta por la ropa fina que tenía encima. Aquellos cortes y colores brillantes, solo los ricos podían pagarlo.

¡Ahh! Evelyn hija— dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro cariñosamente— el es Jeremías Astur y tiene ideas muy interesantes.

Saludándolo.

Griselda conocía muy bien aquella sensación que tenía Evelyn en cuanto miro a los ojos a aquel hombre. Desagrado, miedo. Evelyn no tardo en retirarle la mano. No sabia porque, pero el instinto que había dentro de ella hizo que desconfiara de aquel hombre en el momento en que cruzo la puerta de su casa.

Se desesperaba ante el hecho que su madre no lo percibiera. El olor de sangre que impregnaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos vacíos y sin vida.

Evelyn el es un miembro muy respetado por la comunidad mágica — sonriendo— a salvado a brujas reales de ser quemadas por la hoguera.

¿en serio? —dijo fingiendo sorpresa. Realmente lo dudaba— Y que lo trae por nuestra casa su excelencia.

De eso quería hablarte hija, quiere fundar un consejo de brujas y hechiceros para combatir a los buitres

¿buitres? No había oído hablar de ellos— ofreciéndole algo que había traído de la cocina.

Son una banda de magos dedicados a dar caza a cualquiera con indicios de magia; así, ellos obtienen inmunidad siempre y cuando traicionen a sus hermanos (as) magos.

¿¡Y quiere que luches contra ellos!? — volteando rápidamente a ver a su madre.

Bueno quiere que forme parte del consejo para no solo combatirlos Evelyn, sino también para formar leyes que protejan a nuestra comunidad.

Si muchos de nuestros hermanos huyen hacia el bosque para huir de la persecución.

Ella no le creía. No importaba cuantas palabras salieran de su boca. Ella solo lo veía como una serpiente escupiendo veneno ¿porque iba a invitar a alguien que pertenecía al linaje maldito al consejo? ¿Qué iba ganar él con eso?

No iras a aceptar ¿verdad madre?— volteando a verla.

No lo he decidido a un…no creo que sea buena idea. Muchos ya creen que soy malvada y no deseo arriesgar la seguridad de mi hija.

Señora Margaret piénselo, en la situación actual en la que nos encontramos mas personas morirán. Ahora ya no existen lados… volveré para saber su decisión.

Y así como vino, se fue. Perdiéndose en el espeso bosque como el demonio que era. Griselda pudo sentir el alivio de Evelyn cuando aquel hombre salió de su casa. Se volteo y abrazo fuertemente a su madre. No pensó que volvería a sentir aquella incertidumbre y preocupación nuevamente. Era como si hubiera regresado a los días cuando era una niña. Y su madre se encontraba en la habitación de a lado, moribunda. Temiendo a que pasara lo peor.


	40. Desentrañando la verdad

Hola, les subo capítulos extras debido a esta cuarentena, se entretengan un poco leyendo.

Capítulo 41:

Desentrañando la verdad

Esmeralda se encontraba sentada en el pequeño escritorio dentro de su habitación, leyendo varios pergaminos que había tomado secretamente de la oficina de la señorita Cackle. Necesitaba saber, saber cómo había empezado todo. Tenia tantas preguntas sobre su cabeza, que difícilmente podía conciliar el sueño ¿Qué es lo que había hecho su ancestro para terminar encerrado en aquella Academia? ¿Cuáles fueron sus razones para hacerlo? ¿Realmente había sido él, el único villano en todo esto?. Y si no era así, ella se encargaría de descubrirlo.

Conocía la versión contada de Amelia, pero no la del otro miembro de su Aquelarre, Isabella Cackle.

¡Iluminatis! —dijo Esmeralda en voz baja, volteando hacia atrás para ver que nadie la hubiera oído. Y una bolita de fuego apareció frente a ella, bajando hasta aquel papel viejo y roído , iluminando aquel pergamino que tenia sobre sus manos.

_No puedo acallar mi remordimiento. Fui culpable no solo en el asesinato y encierro de Albert en aquellas tierras. Sino también de la traición de mi amiga Amelia… ¿Amiga? Creo que he perdido el derecho de llamarla así. No después de lo que la he obligado a pasar. Fue hasta días después de que cayo la maldición sobre la familia Hallow que lo averigüe. Merlín es mi testigo que no sabia nada, pero me siento realmente culpable de que si hubiera actuado a tiempo… hubiera podido salvar a más de una persona inocente._

Esmeralda siguió leyendo, pero no podía creer lo que Isabella escribía. En aquellas palabras no solo mencionaba de la traición que había sido objeto. Y de la maldad que había realizado a causa de su ceguera. De sus prejuicios. Ya que al igual que los demás había sido victima de la histeria y del miedo que había imperado en ese momento.

_Quiero dar a conocer mis razones del porque a partir de este día hasta el último de ellos, intentare remediar mis errores. Dejando este legado a mis hijas y las hijas que vengan después de ellas, hasta que la maldición que cayo sobre la familia de Amelia sea retirada. Solo hasta ese día, podre descansar en paz. Y por eso pido perdón a mis descendientes, del peso que dejo bajo sus hombros. _

_Han pasado dos años después de que Albert fue encerrado en estas tierras. Nadie sabe, excepto por mi esposo y de mi Aquelarre sobre el secreto del porque funde una academia en este lugar. Pero para que comprendan mejor, necesito relatar donde todo comenzó. En el pueblo maldito. Aquí fue donde una persona que por el momento no pienso mencionar, fue la responsable de asesinar a cientos de nuestras hermanas brujas y hechiceros para que su objetivo fuera cumplido. Todo según él, por un bien mayor._

_Y fue cuando descubrí que a veces las batallas más grandes y mas difíciles se libran en el corazón del hombre. En ese época la histeria, el miedo e incluso me atrevo a decir sin temor a equivocarme que la ambición, los celos rondaban en las mentes de las personas. Era por eso que me aleje junto con mi hermana gemela, Fenela al bosque hueco donde sabía que estaríamos seguras de la persecución. Éramos solo ella y yo, nuestros padres habían sido asesinados a manos de los buitres. Y sin saberlo, en aquel lugar fue donde conocí a la persona que cambiaría nuestro mundo 180 grados…_

_. . ._

¡Diane white!


	41. Diane White y las gemelas Cackle Parte 1

Diane White y las gemelas Cackle Parte 1

La abuela White, como le gustaba llamarle a Sophie, era misteriosa. Ella no sabia la razón del porque se encontraba caminando por el bosque hueco desde hace días. Nunca se paraba en un lugar mas que lo necesario para descansar. Comía poco y ni hablar de dormir. Sophie jamás había pensado que extrañaría las camas duras y frías de la Academia Cackle. Y las comidas de la señorita Tapioca.

¡Dios estoy realmente desesperada! — pensó mientras seguía caminando por el espeso bosque— ¿Dónde estarán Ethel y Griselda? ...a este paso creo que morire antes de saber algo— dijo algo desanimada.

¡Diane White! — grito un hombre que llevaba capucha negra

Sophie volteo rápidamente y formo un escudo alrededor de ella. Cuando miro había tres hombres rodeándola. Eran buitres. Eran como perros de caza, no descansaban hasta ver capturada a su presa. Y más cuando valia su peso en oro.

Cuidado, es del linaje maldito— dijo un hombre quien tenia una horrible cicatriz que le atravesaba su rostro— atacaremos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Mirándose uno al otro, asintiendo con la cabeza. Y lentamente sin apartar la mirada de aquella chica, uno fue sacando su cuchillo, mientras que el otro saco su látigo negro en forma de calavera sobre su mango. Sophie podía sentir la ira crecer en su interior. No miedo, si no un enojo puro por lo que representaban aquellos hombres. Por todo lo que le habían arrebatado.

¡Mas te vale que vengas por las buenas! ¡Bruja!

Y sin verlo venir pudo sentir el látigo desgarrar su piel, haciendo que se cayera por el dolor que este le provocaba. Al parecer su magia se había debilitado demasiado como para protegerla. No grito, tan solo apretó sus puños fuertemente. No le daría el gusto de verla sufrir a los hombres que habían entregado a su familia aquellas personas sin escrúpulos.

Se levanto con mucha dificultad, el hambre y el cansancio le estaban pasando factura.

Al parecer los rumores de que los miembros del linaje maldito— mirándola malévolamente— son peligrosos son falsos….ella apenas puede sostenerse en pie jajaja— volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

¿si? Tan solo mira

Diane concentro aire sobre sus manos atacando de un momento a otro al hombre de aquella cicatriz, haciendo que este fuera expulsado varios metros de ahí. Provocando que los otros dos hombres no dudaran en atacarla. Uno trato de envolverla con su enorme látigo pero Diane rápidamente se transportó detrás de él. Poniendo sus manos al lado de su cabeza, absorbiendo toda la magia que el pudiera poseer. Cuando termino el hombre cayo al suelo como si de un costal se tratara. ¿Inconsciente? …¿muerto? Su compañero no se detendría averiguarlo.

Este se abalanzo contra ella con cuchillo en mano, pero antes de que ella pudiera realizar un ataque. El hombre de la cicatriz que se había trasladado frente a ella, le lanzo unos rayos, tan fuertes y potentes que casi pierde el conocimiento.

¡Pagaras por lo que le has hecho a mi amigo!

Diane volteo, mirándolo con odio. Aquellos dos hombres no sabían que se encontraban en desventaja. Ella ya había absorbido bastante magia como para ser capaz de formar un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler sus ataques.

¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita! — observando que lentamente se estaba reincorporando— ¿Como?

Y sin perder tiempo, Diane formo con sus manos el símbolo de un triángulo, donde hizo una conexión entre ella y los buitres. No les dejaría opción de volver a perseguirla, les arrebataría toda su magia.

¡Miren con sus propios ojos lo que es capaz de hacer una heredera del linaje maldito!

. . .

**Fondo de música: Naruto Shippuden, Burial**

_Diane White, asi era como se llamaba. No sabíamos a quién habíamos ayudado. Cuando la encontramos, estaba seriamente herida, deambulando por el bosque. Tardo varios días en despertar y entre sueños nombraba a personas que me eran desconocidas, hasta hace poco cuando se despertó sobresaltada. Y cuando la hicimos sentir segura empezó a relatar lo que había vivido. Ella y su familia._

_Al parecer, los primeros años cuando la caza de brujas aun no era tan popular. Su familia se había encargado de darle refugio a numerosas brujas y hechiceros que habían escapado de sus hogares para huir de aquella guerra que se estaba librando. No solo con los humanos, sino también con algunos magos y brujas que sacaban provecho en vender a los de su especie. La escuchábamos, pero a pesar de todo, no era capaz de darle crédito total a lo que nos contaba._

_Si, fui una tonta en no creerle. En haberlo hecho me había ahorrado mucho dolor. Pero no me cabía en la cabeza que brujas o magos delataran a sus propios hermanos, solo por unas simples monedas de oro. En ese momento me temo decir que, sin duda pensé, que debía exagerar. Pero días después nos llegaron historias estremecedoras de las atrocidades que se estaban cometiendo con mucha gente inocente: como quemadas vivas en una hoguera, colgadas. Entre nombrar las menos crueles. Incluso en escribir esto me provoca un sufrimiento terrible, al pensar que mi hermana pudo haber terminado de semejante manera. _

Esmeralda conforme seguía leyendo, no podía evitar sentirse horrorizada. Miro su pequeño reloj que se encontraba al lado y ya era un poco mas de medianoche. No se sentía cansada, solo se lamentaba no haber sabido nada antes que Ethel. Tal vez, solo tal vez las cosas hubieran podido terminar de diferente manera.


	42. Diane White y las gemelas Cackle Prt 2

Diane White y las gemelas Cackle Parte 2

Felicity escondida e invisible ante los ojos de los demás, caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia Cackle hasta el cuarto de Sibyl. Cuando entro no pudo evitar sonreír perversamente. A él realmente ya no le importaba lo que pasara con su familia, no si con eso conseguía su venganza. Tantos años con aquella oscuridad, le había envenenado su corazón. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella hablándole melodiosamente a su oído. Para desaparecer después.

Mientras tanto Esmeralda no muy lejos de ahí, seguía leyendo. Entendiendo los sacrificios que había tenido que hacer varias familias de magos y brujas, para poder sobrevivir.

_Diane nos hablaba de la ola de terror que el rey había desatado en aquellas tierras. No era una mujer que careciera de estudios, por lo que parte de mi, aun así, se resistía en creerlo. Fenela por el contrario creyó cada palabra que salió de su boca, ella intuía que tan solo buscaba alguien con quien hablar y desahogar sus penas. Pero entre mas cosas nos relataba, mayor era el miedo y el rencor que nacía en mi hermana gemela. Y la amargura que dejaba en mi._

_Aquellas interminables historias terroríficas, eran para volver loca a cualquiera. No pude más y me aparté. Había sido demasiado para mi, sin embargo… para mi hermana no, ella continuo escuchando su relato… hasta el final… en este momento no paro de decirme ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste!? ¡¿Por qué no la terminaste de oir?!. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabría la razón del porque cuando Fenela salió de sus habitaciones, estaba con su rostro pálido y desencajado._

_Cuando volví a entrar ella se encontraba con una mirada llena de odio, embozando una sonrisa malévola. Mencionando una lista de apellidos, una y otra vez repitiendo tan solo las últimas dos._

_Culler_

_Nightmare_

_¿No entendía? ¿Qué significaban? Eran ¿acaso otras victimas inocentes de esta guerra? O ¿eran los enemigos que habían traicionado a su familia?._

_. . ._

Evelyn andaba junto con su madre en un angosto camino en medio del bosque. Era de noche y la neblina les ayudaba a pasar desapercibidas. Ella había estado varias veces en el bosque sola, pero jamás había escuchado aquel silencio que le había provocado miedo y mucha inseguridad. Temía que los buitres salieran de entre los árboles y las atacaran.

Tranquila hija, te aseguro que estamos a salvo

¿Cómo estas tan segura? ¡Tu! Que ni siquiera me dejas aventurarme más allá del pueblo — mirando alrededor…—este silencio es sepulcral.

Bueno— volviendo a mirar al frente— No siento nadie en los alrededores, tan solo arboles y pequeños roedores

¿Cómo es que yo no siento nada de eso?

Cada quien nace con un don diferente Evelyn…yo por ejemplo siento la presencia de las personas y hasta un cierto grado muy pequeño, su esencia

¿Qué quieres decir con eso madre? — sin dejar de ver alrededor.

En otras palabras sus verdaderas intenciones, si son buenas, malas o esconden algo. Algunas brujas de nuestro linaje incluso pueden olerlo.

¡Eso explica todo! — pensando en voz alta.

¿Qué dijiste Evelyn? — dijo su madre parándose en seco y volteando a verla— ¡Habla mas fuerte, ya te dije que dejes de cuchichear!

¡No cuchicheo! Estaba diciendo que si ¿hay alguna manera de bloquear ese sentido?

Su madre se quedo pensando por un momento.

Si, necesitas ser una persona de nuestro linaje para poder hacerlo.

¿madre? — corriendo hasta quedar al lado de ella— ¿Qué significa exactamente ser una bruja del linaje maldito? Hasta ahora tan solo he oído escuchar que la gente nos odia por eso… pero ¿por qué?

Suspirando.

Tu padre tenía razón, algún día teníamos que tener esta platica— parándose y abriendo un portal hacia otro lugar— pero te lo diré después.

Cuando cruzaron, varias brujas y hechiceros estaban reunidos alrededor de Jeremías. Quien se alegró inmediatamente cuando las noto llegar. Incomodando a Evelyn.

¡Hermanos! ¡Hermanas! Estamos ante la opresión de los hombres, quienes temen lo que no comprenden. Y ante aquellos traidores a nuestra especie, por eso, necesitamos forjar un consejo que nos ayude a combatir estos terribles tiempos, a establecer reglas que puedan ser nuestra guía... necesitamos hombres y mujeres comprometidos a esta causa…

Griselda realmente no creía lo que estaba viendo. Lo miraba ahí parado, enfrente de una multitud de personas que no dejaban de ovacionarlo. Al hombre que no solo les daría "justicia", sino que les traería la esperanza de un mundo nuevo y mejor.

… por eso — dando señas a las personas a sus costados a que se reunieran con el— he traído a estas brujas y magos, provenientes de diferentes Aquelarre… y linajes — señalando a su madre con la mano extendida — para que juntos… salgamos adelante…

¿madre? — volteando a verla, no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Evelyn quería decírtelo antes… pero quería que lo vieras con tus propios ojos…

¿ver qué? — dijo Evelyn empezándose a enojar, porque la había traído envase a engaños.

El primer consejo mágico… el que no solo acabará con esta guerra, sino que nos traerá paz hija — dijo emocionada.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, negando con la cabeza.

Madre no podemos irnos con el— tomando su mano, entrelazándolas con las de ella— ¡el es un mentiroso! ¿acaso no lo sientes? Puedes negarte hacerlo e irnos— suplicándole— aun tenemos tiempo

Lo siento hija— separándose gentilmente de ella— ya me cansé de tener miedo. Hare lo mejor… — acariciándole la mejilla— para que tu mundo sea mejor que el mio…

Ella tan solo vio como su madre se perdía entre la gente y se paraba al lado de Jeremías. Sentía que era falso. Su intuición dentro de ella se lo gritaba. Que estaban entrando a la boca del lobo.


	43. El peligro se aproxima

Fondo de música, Bleach, Stand up be Strong

Sophie se sacudía rápidamente y sin control, en medio de la sala. Miriam podía sentir un golpe punzante sobre su espalda, que hizo que se doblara del dolor. Perdiendo por poco la concentración que la unía con ella.

¡Resiste pequeña! — pensaba mientras continuaba alzando sus manos sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que recitaba el hechizo. Sabia que cualquier movimiento en falso, podía provocar que el alma de ella se perdiera en limbo para siempre.

Ellas eran la única conexión que ahora tenían con el mundo real. Aunque sus cuerpos no sufrieran alguna herida, podían sentir el mismo dolor que Griselda, Ethel y Sophie experimentaban en aquel mundo. Haciendo más difícil mantener el vínculo, ya que sabía que entre más tiempo pasara, más peligro corrían de extraviar sus almas. Provocándoles la muerte.

Varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por el rostro de la señorita Gullet, mientras escuchaba en susurros lo que Griselda estaba viviendo en ese momento, en el cuerpo de su antepasado.

¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA! ¡DEBISTE MORIR TU EN VEZ DE ELLA! — le gritaban varias personas a la vez, para pasar después a lo que parecía ser otra escena— ¡Los de tu clase no deberían estar entre nosotros!

Gullet percibía como no solo el alma de Griselda se volvía más caótica, sino que su personalidad se estaba perdiendo con la de su antepasado, Evelyn.

No Griselda — tratando de estabilizarla, pero sus destinos eran tan parecidos, que sabía que se le estaba yendo de las manos en tratar de regresarla— no te dejes llevar… ¡ella no eres tú!

¡Bruja inmunda! La ira se acrecentó más, convirtiéndose lentamente en odio. ¡Eres la culpable de que tu madre muriera!

¡No es verdad! — podía escuchar Gullet que gritaba Griselda mientras elevaba su poder mágico — ¡Ustedes son los responsables! ¡Los odio!¡LOS ODIO!— expulsando una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

¡No! Griselda — tratando de contenerla

A lo lejos un pequeño cardenal parado en las ramas de un árbol, veía como varios hombres y mujeres se aproximaban al pueblo maldito. Este extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, yendo lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaban las demás brujas. Tenia que avisarles antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando llego, sobrevoló alrededor de los tres lugares donde estaban ellas.

La primera en darse cuenta fue Casandra.

Entiendo, si llegan antes de que terminemos… estaremos en grandes problemas— dijo Casandra sin abrir los ojos, tratando de concentrarse—Andreu te concedo la Fase 1 — dirigiéndose al ave.

El ave salió de ahí para volar al cielo y después caer rápidamente en picada al suelo. Entrando a la boca de uno de los cadáveres que había en el lugar. Este lentamente fue poniéndose de pie, caminando en dirección donde estaban los soldados del consejo mágico. Y conforme lo hacía, más cuerpos salían de entre la tierra.

¡Sabes Ada! — dijo Conrad sonriendo — me recuerdas a Agatha justo antes de que fuera encerrada en Wordwood — rodeándola— tenia ese mismo rostro… ¿Quieres saber algo mas? Yo personalmente me encargue de que recibiera trato especial por parte de las hermanas — hablándole cerca al oído mientras se reincorporaba — paso casi toda su vida Académica encerrada en el cuarto del horror.— dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Conrad disfruto ver la cara de sorpresa que tenia Ada en su rostro.

¡Ahh! ¿no sabias como era el lugar donde tu madre había enviado a tu hermana? — pregunto entre burlas— No me sorprende por qué te odio toda su vida…y les escondió que había tenido una hija con aquel cazador.

¿¡Qué!?— dijo alzando su vista, volteando a verlo rápidamente— ¿una hija?

Asi es Ada— poniéndose atrás de ella, obligándola a voltear al lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento— se llama Casandra Cackle y es la misma persona que iremos a matar a ahora. E recibido información que es ella quien protege a Ethel y a las demás niñas… creo que quiso tomar el lugar de su madre.

¡No puede ser!

Úrsula fue realmente cruel contigo al enviarte con nosotros

¡Señor!— dijo uno de los soldados— Algo se aproxima

Un hombre se apareció en el horizonte. Todos se extrañaron en cuanto lo vieron, sus ropas estaban todas rotas y ensangrentadas. Parte de su rostro estaba quemado y caminaba de forma irregular. Este se paro en seco y empezó a olisquear el aire a su alrededor. Para después gritar de forma ronca y apagada. Y sin que se lo esperaban varias personas muertas aparecieron tras de él.


	44. Sacrificio

CAPITULO 45:

SACRIFICIO

Ada conocía esa clase de magia. Era magia oscura. Veía como los muertos vivientes avanzaban velozmente a su posición. Los soldados no dudaron en atacarlos, lanzándoles bolas de fuego para exterminarlos rápidamente. Pero estos no retrocedían, al contrario, absorbían la magia de todos los magos y brujas que había presentes. Dejándolos indefensos a sus ataques.

Y como títeres. A lo lejos casandra, movía los hilos del antiguo pueblo. No permitiría que ellos se acercaran aun mas. Por lo que el siguiente movimiento, lo haría ella.

. . .

El mayor logro de la perdición humana, es cuando toman las ideas de odio y venganza de un hombre y lo convierten en su causa. El "puño de hierro" escrito por el mismo inquisidor, aquel hombre que no había tenido compasión para matar aquellas jóvenes en el centro de la plaza del pueblo. Había realizado una enciclopedia y recopilación con el fin de demostrar que las brujas existían. Y que debían ser ejecutadas.

Era un texto autorizado en donde la gente recurría para comprender la brujería y darle sentido a ese fenómeno. Aquel texto se había extendido como una plaga en todos los territorios del rey. Y con el tiempo las ideas del libro, se extendieron al nuevo mundo. Al final de aquel mes había mandado a cientos de personas inocentes a la muerte. Ethel no podía creerlo, hasta donde podía llegar la ignorancia humana, su miedo a lo que para ellos era algo desconocido.

Había días en que Albert se paraba frente a su ventana y veía como había hombres que arrastraban a mujeres a la hoguera. Podía escuchar sus gritos pidiendo por piedad.

¡Señor clemencia! — gritaba una mujer — ¡No soy una bruja! — resistiéndose, pero aquel hombre era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella. Solo vasto un empuje para que esta callera al suelo y este la arrastrara — Nooo.

Ethel estaba realmente aterrorizada. Ella solo quería irse de ahí, pero Albert se obligaba a verlo. El tan solo quería detenerlos. Podía sentir como su sangre hervía cuando veía a un buitre y le hacia reverencia. Pero en vez de atacarlos, solo quedaba ahí estático, pensando en la seguridad de sus hermanos. En la simple supervivencia. Ellos no sabían que era un hechicero.

Por lo que a él le convenia que siguieran creyendo que era un granjero.

Pero eso no iba durar, pudo ver como a lo lejos otros hombres acorralaban a su hermana, quien venía de recoger hierbas y raíces. Albert no se pudo aguantar, rápidamente salió corriendo. Sin previo aviso y sin saber quien era, empujo al hijo de un hombre que no solo era rico, sino que su padre tenia mucha influencia en el pueblo y sobre todo en el clero.

¡Déjala! — dijo Albert empujándolo, llevando a su hermana atrás de el para protegerla

Pero este rápidamente se volteo y lo golpeo varias veces, cayendo este al suelo. Con sangre en su labio. Albert rápidamente se levantó y lo golpeo con su cabeza.

¡Maldito! — dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a su nariz para detener el sangrado — ¿Sabes quién soy yo? — con una sonrisa maliciosa sobre su rostro— soy el sobrino del padre Clemond

¿Padre Clemond? — recordando a un viejo con sotana, leyendo una biblia sobre su mano, mientras era el que encabezaba la caza de las brujas.

El chico aprovecho para levantarse y golpearlo de nuevo, tumbándolo en el suelo. Pero esta vez Albert no se levantó. Quería hacerlo, quería pararse y devolverle cada uno de sus golpes. Su pecho estaba lleno de ira. Pero solo se quedó ahí, tirado en el suelo, recibiendo las patadas de ese muchacho rico.

Eso es ¡quédate ahí, donde perteneces! — dijo el chico rico mientras le escupía sangre— en la suciedad

Ya no quería bajar más la cabeza, pero tan solo se quedo viendo a su hermana y pensó "tan solo un poco más"…"solo por ellos"…"por… ellos"

La gente del pueblo se acercaba curiosa, pero tan solo eran eso, espectadores. Nadie se atrevía a alzarle la mano, al hijo del hombre que te podía mandar a la hoguera y acusarlos de brujería.

¡Por favor BASTA! — gritaba Imelda tratando de detenerlo.

Pero este tan solo hacia caso omiso a sus suplicas y seguía golpeando a Albert. Mientras escondido entre la multitud, se encontraba un hombre que no podía dejar de sonreír ante tal escena.

Lo siento Albert, pero hay sacrificios que se tienen que hacer— dijo aquel hombre misterioso mientras se alejaba sin ser visto de ahí.


	45. Hoguera

El cielo se iba mesclando con tonos naranja y amarillo que el sol iba dejando mientras descendía lentamente tras las montañas, remarcando más las siluetas de los árboles. Envolviendo en tinieblas el bosque, ocultando el camino a casa.

Imelda podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, mientras corría a toda velocidad y veía la luz gradualmente desaparecer, dando paso a una oscuridad que palpaba más fría y penetrante que las demás. Volteo una vez más hacia atrás y aun podía escuchar las risas de aquellos buitres persiguiéndola. Estaba asustada y en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en su hermano Albert.

Se maldijo a si misma varias veces, una, por no haber aprendido magia cuando había tenido la oportunidad, otra, por haber tentado a su suerte al creer que ella se libraría de ser quemada en la hoguera. El tan solo pensarlo hacia que un sudor frio recorriera todo su cuerpo.

¡Eso es! — dijo el buitre embozando una sonrisa— llévanos hasta tu villa preciosa — dijo aquel hombre que tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la boca y parte de su rostro.

Veía los ojos de aquella joven y casi podía saborear el miedo que impregnaba la pequeña hermana de Albert. Era tan fácil, que casi odio tener que haber aceptado el trato hecho con Tobías. El funcionario que le había pagado mucho dinero por entregarle a brujas y hechiceros. Y con el "puño de hierro" que el mismo había creado, había resultado más sencillo hacerlo.

Saco su ballesta apuntando intencionalmente a uno de sus brazos, y mientras se detenía para disparar, veía como satisfactoriamente daba en el blanco. Imelda grito de dolor soltando la canasta que tenía en la mano, pero no se detuvo. En hacerlo, le garantizaba una muerte segura.

. . .

Mientras tanto en otra parte, Albert estaba sentado en una roca junto Amelia viendo el atardecer, mientras esta le acariciaba su rostro.

Albert mira cómo te dejaron— mirándolo a los ojos— ¿Por qué tienes que arriesgarte de esa manera?

El la tomo delicadamente de su mejilla, sintiendo el calor de su piel.

Lo hice por mi hermana…— desviándole la mirada— si fuera por mi …yo — apretando su puño— ¡ODIO ESTO! ¿Por qué el consejo no hace nada? ¡Hace meses que se formó y un sigue toda esta masacre!

¡Escúchame! — tomando sus hombros, obligándolo a verla— Jeremías esta ahí, lo conoces, el hará hasta lo imposible para encontrar una solución.

Lo se — aceptando su derrota en contra de ella — Amelia hay algo que te quiero proponer — metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, agarrando fuertemente el anillo de su madre mientras se armaba de valor para decirle las palabras adecuadas— e querido decírtelo antes…pero siempre pensaba que nunca era el momento adecuado… al menos no, con lo que esta pasando

¿Albert? — dijo Amelia

¿Te quieres casar conmigo? — sacando el anillo mientras se hincaba mostrándole una feliz sonrisa— ¿Amelia?... ¿Qué respondes? ¿Aceptarías a este humilde granjero?

Ella no supo que contestar.

Albert la miraba y simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír. Pero Ethel sabia que todo estaba apunto de terminar. Su instinto se lo decía, que había peligro alrededor. Se sentía atrapada, asustada de estar en aquel lugar. Pero ¿Por qué Albert no lo sentía?

El atardecer se estaba desvaneciendo, dando paso a la noche. El humo se podía oler a lo lejos y las llamas estaban devorando todo a su paso. Cuando fijo su atención en la dirección de donde provenía, este soltó el anillo inconscientemente. Se puso pálido al ver que su villa estaba siendo consumida por el fuego. Los gritos desgarradores de los aldeanos se podían escuchar a lo lejos.

¡No! — levantándose de golpe

Intento transportarse varias veces, pero no pudo. Los buitres habían sido inteligentes, habían puesto sangre perteneciente a las brujas del linaje maldito alrededor de la aldea. Cualquier intento de magia que intentaran hacer, seria bloqueado por ella.

Amelia sin pensarlo lo tomo de la mano y juntos corrieron cuesta abajo para poder llegar a tiempo. Cruzaron el rio y después subieron por la ladera de la montaña, pero no tan rápido como a el le hubiera gustado. Escapándose su aliento a cada paso que daba, temiendo que por mucho que corriera, no alcanzaría a salvar a las personas que más quería.

Cuando los gritos cesaron por fin, ambos se miraron uno al otro, asustados. Dando paso a un gemido agónico que cada vez subía mas de tono y fuerza. Ethel sintió como su sangre se helo cuando reconoció aquella voz. Sus pasos se hicieron mas rápidos, tropezando y cayendo cada poco, arañándose las manos por tratar de subir más aprisa.

Cuando finalmente llego arriba se quedo completamente inmóvil, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermana, quien estaba atada a una pila y completamente en llamas. La mujer encima de aquellos troncos y ramas de árboles, miro por última vez a su hermano antes de que el fuego la consumiera por completo.

¡Nooooo! Imelda— grito Albert quien corrió hasta donde estaba ella para tratar de quitar uno a uno la pila de troncos y poder salvar a su hermana.

Al poco rato unos hombres lo agarraron de ambos brazos y lo jalaron hacia atrás, tirándolo bruscamente al suelo. Ethel poso su mirada en ellos y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no eran solo buitres los que habían quemado y destruido la aldea, sino también había humanos.

¿por qué?... ¿¡POR QUE!?— grito desconsolado.

Amelia se acercó, saliendo de entre las sombras sin expresión alguna.

Realmente esperaba atraparte de otra manera Albert— dijo sin dejar de verlo— pagaras por lo que has hecho

Albert no podía creerlo.

¿Amelia? …no es verdad…— moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro— ¿¡QUIEN ERES!?

Llévenselo.

Los hombres lo tomaron por los hombros, arrastrándolo.

¿PORQUE HICISTE ESTO?— tratando de soltarse, quería que ella le diera una explicación — ¡DIMEEE!


	46. Un mismo orden

Fondo de música _Saint Seiya, Under the wood of the world tree_

Ethel podía sentir el calor de las brasas sobre su rostro, mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hermana. Trataba de alcanzarla, pero los hombres que la tenían sostenida le golpearon las piernas haciendo que se hincara, ya estaban cansados de tener que lidiar con él, así que le jalaron el pelo hacia atrás. Quería que la viera arder y sintiera la impotencia y el terror que se sentía, cuando te dabas cuenta, que ya no podías hacer nada para poder salvar a la persona que amabas.

¡Malditos! — dijo Ethel mientras notaba como el odio lentamente recorría sus venas

Amelia se acercó y cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, reflejaban odio y desprecio hacia el. No podía creer que fuera la misma mujer de la que se habia enamorado. ¡No! Se negaba en creerlo.

¿Quién eres? — dijo Albert sin dejar de mirarla

Amelia se acercó, hablándole al oído.

Amelia Hallow

¡MIENTES! — mirando alrededor, viendo a los que fueron sus amigos, siendo colgados en las ramas de los árboles — Ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como esto ¡DIMEEE!

Ella gentilmente lo tomo de sus mejillas mientras lo miraba a los ojos y dibujaba una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Si no fuera ella, ¿Cómo puedo mantener mi transformación un dentro de este circulo? ¿Cómo sabría qué cada vez que te pones nervioso, tomas la caja de música entre tus manos y tarareas la canción de tu madre?

No…puede…ser— dijo Ethel sin poder creerlo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, negándolo — ¡No es verdad!

El odio que tenía contra él, le cegaba para ver más allá. Incluso para darse cuenta que había alguien escondido dentro del bosque, observándolo todo. Ella solo quería vengarse por lo que le habían hecho a su familia. Haciéndole creer que toda esa gente no solo había traicionado, sino también vendido a brujas y magos para veneficio propio. Aquella oscuridad que había tenido por mucho tiempo dentro de ella, por fin había salido a la luz. No importándole las consecuencias que traería con ello: traición, asesinato y cayéndole al igual que Albert, una oscuridad de la que no se libraría tan fácilmente.

No…no puede ser— dijo Evelyn tapándose la boca con su mano para evitar gritar y que se dieran cuenta de su presencia — esto…fue una masacre

Estaba horrorizada por todo lo que había visto, intento armarse de valor para salir de ahí, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba en shock, el miedo no le permitía moverse. Los gritos de los aldeanos a un estaban en su cabeza. La frialdad con que esa mujer había visto como los asesinaban y no haber hecho nada, hacia que sintiera asco hacia ella.

Había pasado semanas y en ninguno de ellos había podido confiar en Jeremías o en los demás miembros del consejo. Por eso cuando llegaron aquellas hermanas gemelas y vio la relación tan cercana que tenían con él, decidió vigilarlas. Ya que sabia que cualquier amistad que ese hombre pudiera tener, no significaba nada bueno.

Quería quitarle las vendas de los ojos a su madre, quien estaba cegada ante el mundo que Jeremías le prometía. Un mundo sin miedo a los de su linaje, uno donde pudiera criar a su hija como cualquier familia normal. Pero Evelyn nunca se hubiera imaginado de la atrocidad que el consejo había planeado contra esa gente…ni siquiera su madre. No quería creer que ella pudiera ser parte de eso.

¡Hey! — grito uno de los hombres de Amelia, quien tenia un arma sobre su mano — ¡alguien se ha escapado!

Que— pensó Evelyn aterrada— me han descubierto

Vayan tras ella— dijo Amelia sin apartar la mirada de Albert

Evelyn se paró deprisa y empezó a correr desesperadamente. Su respiración era agitada y un sudor frio empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Tenía que llegar y pasar la línea de sangre si quería tener alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Detente ahí ¡Maldita bruja! — lanzándole dagas uno de los hombres

Pero Evelyn siguió corriendo, no quiso voltear ya que, si lo hacía, probablemente el miedo que tenía la paralizaría de nuevo. Siguió por la ladera de la montaña, pasando por el arroyo. Ya le faltaba poco, solo unos cuantos metros más y estaría del otro lado de la línea. Pero sus piernas le estaban empezando a doler y su velocidad había descendido lo suficiente, como para saber que la estaban alcanzando.

No puedo rendirme ahorita… no cuando he llegado tan lejos— parándose por un momento para tomar bocanadas de aire, mientras ponía su mano en el estómago que le dolía por tanto correr— tengo… tengo que advertirle a mi madre

¡Vamos! No permitan que se escape

Cuando Evelyn finalmente vio la sangre sobre el suelo, se alegró. Pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápida, como para esquivar la daga que se había clavado en su pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, gritando de dolor.

¡AHHH! — rodando hasta llegar a unos centímetros de la línea roja

Evelyn se arrastró, si tenia una oportunidad de vivir la aprovecharía. Pero uno de los hombres la tomo de la pierna y la halo nuevamente hacia el circulo.

Muere— justo cuando estaba por clavarle la daga sobre su pecho

Una ráfaga de aire lo hizo volar por los aires. Apareciendo una mujer frente a ella.

¿Cómo has…?— amenazándola con su cuchillo

¿hecho magia? Sencillo, solo rompí la unión

Volviéndole a lanzar una maldición que hizo que las ramas se largaran y atraparan a los hombres dentro de sus troncos. Evelyn estaba tan asustada que no se le ocurrió pensar que aquella mujer encapuchada era su madre.

¡Evelyn! Deliberadamente me desobedeciste— volteándose furiosa— te dije que no te alejaras más allá de la villa

¿madre? — parándose con dificultad —¿Como? ¿Cuándo?

Crees en realidad que no sabia que ibas al pueblo sin que yo lo supiera— viendo la herida de su hija— Evelyn hija estas herida

Pero ella no pudo evitar retroceder cuando su madre se acercó hasta ella.

Madre …—costándole trabajo articular las palabras — ¿tuviste algo que ver con…?— el solo pensarlo hacia odiarse asimisma— ¿la masacre.. de la villa de delux?

¿Que? ¿de qué hablas? — no entendiendo lo que quería decir

¡no me mientas! ¡YO LO VI! LO…¡LO ESCUCHE!— llorando— sus gritos…suplicando por ayuda mientras los asesinaban a sangre fría. Escuche cuando Jeremias daba la orden y se que cada orden tiene que pasar por aprobación del consejo…dime por favor, necesito saber

Si, pero puedo explicarlo…solo tenían órdenes de capturarlos— acercándose a su hija, tomándola delicadamente de los hombros— no de asesinarlos, eran buitres que ganaban oro acosta de nuestra gente

No madre, ellos eran personas inocentes…te puedo asegurar que en cuanto pisaron la villa esos hombres del consejo, asesinaron a cuanta persona se encontraba al frente…esos hombres — señalando a los que estaban dentro del tronco— son parte del consejo.

No entiendo porque Jeremías nos engañaría

Y de un momento a otro, Jeremias apareció atrás de Margaret, clavándole un cuchillo por detrás. Evelyn se quedo sin aliento cuando vio a su madre caer muerta frente a ella.

Ma…dre

Porque solamente así los aquelarres y los linajes se unirán, bajo una misma ley..— dijo con el rostro serio— un mismo orden…oh Evelyn…si le hubieras hecho caso a tu madre— limpiando la sangre de su cuchillo— nada de esto hubiera pasado.


	47. Hacia la oscuridad

CAPITULO 48:

Hacia la oscuridad

Fondo de música, Saint Seiya: _Elysium_

Fondo de música: _Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - Martyr [Junkyousha] EXTENDED_

Griselda casi no podía respirar al ver el cuerpo de su madre tendido en el suelo, desangrándose. Viéndola directamente a los ojos, estáticos, sin vida.

No — Caminando lentamente hacia ella, llevándose la mano a la boca, negándolo una y otra vez — ¿Madre? ... ¿ma…ma? — no quería creer que ella estuviera realmente muerta, no podía dejarla, no cuando a un más la necesitaba — ¡Despierta! —Corriendo a su lado, moviéndola

Pero sin resultado, ella … ya se había ido.

No te puedes ir…no así ¡DESPIERTA! — deslizándose varias lagrimas sobre su mejilla, quitándole el cuchillo de su espalda, pudiendo ver claramente como una perla de color sangre brillaba con gran intensidad — ¿qué? — sintiendo como absorbía sus poderes, como la debilitaba

Ha he estado en mi familia por generaciones sabes. Ha hecho más fácil mi trabajo

Jeremías vio como la mirada de Evelyn se posaba en él. Era una chica lista, y no tardó mucho en unir los hilos, en darse cuenta de quien era el, verdaderamente.

¡Tu! — moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, costándole creer, en el pensamiento que se le había cruzado por la cabeza— ¿Tobías?¡Imposible! …. ¿El cazador de brujas?

Sonrió. El viento soplaba a través de las ramas de los árboles, provocando que estos se movieran violentamente. Escuchando el ruido que producían cuando la corriente de aire se deslizaba a través de sus hojas

¿Por qué?

Refiriéndose no solo al asesinato de su madre, sino a toda la destrucción y muertes que había causado a su paso. No lo entendía ¿Por qué causar tanta devastación? Tanto sufrimiento ¿Qué habían hecho ellas?

Saben demasiado, no me conviene que sepan la verdad…al menos, aun no— hincándose frente a ella, tomando el cuchillo que tenia sobre su mano—estoy tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo— mirándola a los ojos.

Matar a todas las brujas— dijo Evelyn con los ojos rojos, mirándolo con odio y un profundo desprecio— debí haber acabado contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad

Si…debiste hacerlo

Pero aun puedo remediarlo ¡_voltus cuchillo_!—dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, el cuchillo giro 180º grados y tomándolo con fuerza, se lo clavo a centímetros cerca del corazón— «_aeris avente_ »

Aventando el cuerpo de Jeremías contra un árbol, se lanzo contra el, clavando el cuchillo a un más dentro de su cuerpo. Veía como la sangre no dejaba de salir de la herida, podía sentir su calidez cubrir sus manos. Pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado furiosa como para entender que había caído en la trampa de Jeremías. Lo había planeado todo desde el primer momento en que cruzo su puerta.

Ja ja ja — riéndose a carcajadas, mientras escupía sangre por la boca— niña tonta, eres igual a tu madre— acariciando su mejilla con su mano ensangrentada— ingenua, confiada y con… ese mal carácter que las hace vulnerables ¿sabes porque las elegí? — sin dejar de sonreír— ¿a ustedes de entre todos los demás? ¡porque son poderosos! Y demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta que los estaba utilizando desde un principio, si alguien mas lo hacía, nadie me hubiera creído y mi plan hubiera fallado antes de comenzar

¿que? — sin entender a lo que se refería

¡Pronto lo veras! — tomando con sus manos el cuchillo y clavándoselo mas— ¡Noo! — gritando fuertemente

Evelyn volteo rápidamente a ver en la dirección donde Jeremías lo había hecho. Y vio con asombro que los miembros del consejo se encontraban justo atrás de ella. Ella se hizo para atrás instintivamente, y cuando vieron sus ropas ensangrentadas no hizo falta que Jeremías hablara de lo que había pasado. La imagen lo decía todo. El solo necesitaba complementar la escena.

Evelyn lo hizo…ella mato a su propia madre…¡Margaret solo intentaba… protegerme!

¿Por qué? — pregunto uno de ellos sin poder creerlo a un, mientras la miraba.

¿¡Necesita haber una razón!?— dijo otra de las brujas del consejo— es una bruja del linaje oscuro…esta en su sangre— mirándola con desprecio

Evelyn podía sentir sus miradas acusatorias sobre ella.

No creerán realmente lo que dijo ¿verdad? — acercándose a ellos

¡Quédate ahí! No te muevas— poniéndose a la defensiva

A Evelyn todo le quedo claro de un momento a otro. La iban a juzgar en base sus poderes, a su legado maldito que había heredado desde su nacimiento, aun cuando realmente no había hecho nada malo. Mientras que el, que era un miembro respetado de la comunidad mágica. Alguien que "había salvado a magos y brujas en ser asesinados" merecía mejor su confianza. El, no ella. Sabia que cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca no serviría de nada.

Pero a pesar de saber todo eso. Simplemente no podía creerlo, veía como se preparaban para atacarla, al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Jeremías frente a ella.

¡Esperen! — observando como la bruja de los ojos verdes se abalanza contra ella, llena de ira

Lanzándole rayos de sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla Evelyn se lanzo contra el suelo, evitando su ataque justo a tiempo. Le dolía el pecho, sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza ¡La matarían! Mirando como aquella bruja se acercaba nuevamente para atacarla.

El asesina a cientos de brujas y ¿¡yo soy la villana!?

¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA! ¡DEBISTE MORIR TU EN VEZ DE ELLA! ¡DE EL!

Ni siquiera se molestaron en averiguar la verdad… ustedes son como el ¡SOLO LES IMPORTA EL PODER!

Evelyn ya no quería dar mas explicaciones. Para que, cuando en este mundo la apariencia importa más, las palabras salen sobrando.

Bien — poniendo su mirada sobre ella— ¿quieres que sea la villana?... seré la villana


	48. Descenso

DESCENSO

Las pupilas de Evelyn se tornaron azul marino, estos eran brillantes y resplandecían incluso ante esa noche oscura y fría. Los miembros del consejo les quedaba claro quien había sido la traidora, quien había entregado a sus hermanas brujas ante los humanos. El cuchillo en el pecho de Jeremías lo confirmaba y viendo aquellos ojos resplandecientes. No les dejaba albergar duda alguna.

¡Bruja inmunda! — dijo otro miembro del consejo— ¡Eres la culpable de que tu madre muriera!

La ira de Evelyn se acrecentó más, convirtiéndose lentamente en odio.

¡NO ES VERDAD! — dijo Evelyn gritándole a todos ellos, mientras elevaba su poder mágico — Ustedes son los responsables ¡Los odio! ¡LOS ODIO!

Y mientras miraba el cuerpo de su madre tendido en el suelo. Pensaba en el último día que habían pasado juntas, y en sus últimas palabras. En lo tonta que había sido en creer que alguna vez vivirían en paz con los humanos, o con su propia gente.

_Bien ¿entonces? — mirando a su madre suplicante_

_¿Que? — sin entender lo que su hija quería decirle_

_El linaje maldito, me dijiste que me lo explicarías— al mismo tiempo que veía a su madre tomar un sorbo de café_

_En primera Evelyn, no es linaje maldito— sonriendo— es linaje oscuro. Bueno ..._

_¡Espera!_

_Reprendiéndola con la mirada, vio como su hija saltaba de la silla e iba corriendo a tomar un par de uvas para escuchar la historia más cómodamente. Hace mucho que la estaba esperando y quería disfrutarlo. No había muchas ocasiones en que se encontrara de tan buen humor. Sentándose nuevamente frente a ella. _

_¿Puedo comenzar?_

_Si madre disculpa_

_Bien— tomando la taza entre sus manos— como bien sabes, la naturaleza esta conformada de equilibrio, bueno, la magia no es la excepción. Entre nosotras incluso existen brujas con dones especiales que ayudan a la magia estar en balance._

_¿Balance? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — dijo Evelyn sin dejar de mirarla, atenta._

_Es la estabilidad que tenemos las brujas con la naturaleza. Las brujas obtienen su magia de ella: de la tierra, el aire, el fuego y agua. Quitamos una parte de su poder para realizar hechizos, encantamientos y todo lo que se te ocurra. Y si la usamos en exceso podemos dejarla estéril, sin vida, dejando paso a espíritus malignos donde ellos puedan habitar. Es por eso que en las Academias de magia existen las piedras fundadoras, ellas almacenan gran cantidad de magia que pueden tomar las estudiantes, dejando así, la tierra descansar. _

_Entonces ¿Dónde quedan los linajes madre?_

_Entre nosotras las brujas y hechiceros, hay personas que tienen dones especiales. A los creadores, se les conoce como brujas de luz, puesto que ellos sanan, conciben vida_

_¿Como las brujas verdes? — dijo Evelyn saltando de la silla_

_Exacto, y también están las que pueden crear objetos con solo dibujarlos o imaginarlos. Ellos dan, en vez de quitar. Pero como todo equilibrio existe su lado opuesto, también están las que quitan. Esas son las brujas oscuras, ellas no solo pueden tomar magia de la naturaleza, sino también de las personas. Dejándolos completamente vulnerables._

_Entonces… en cada lado de la balanza existen 3 familias —pensando en voz alta — La de la luz: están las brujas de la imaginación, las brujas verdes y las brujas de la sanación_

_Su madre asintió con la cabeza._

_¿Y el de la oscuridad hija? ¿Quiénes la conforman?_

_Las brujas de las maldiciones, las brujas de la protección y las de la pelea. _

_Si, todas y cada uno con sus dones. Unas quitan otras dan, no dejando que la balanza se incline para un lado solamente, y así, el equilibrio se mantiene._

_Entonces ¿es por eso que la gente nos odia? ¿Porque podemos dejarlos vulnerables y sin magia? — no dándole mucho sentido a sus palabras de su madre._

_Evelyn no solo es por eso — posando su mirada en su taza de café— nosotras las del linaje oscuro… tendemos a ir más fácilmente hacia la maldad que hay en nuestros corazones._

_¿Qué quieres decir? _

_Nosotras no solo tendemos ser ambiciosas o competitivas, si no que nuestros sentimientos — buscando las palabras adecuadas— son más profundos, intensos que los demás. Es por eso cuando alguien nos lastima o hiere, la oscuridad dentro de nosotras cobra más fuerza. Por eso, tenemos que tener un estricto control con nuestros poderes, a no apegarnos tanto a las personas, por el daño que podemos causar. _

Griselda miraba como ella se abalanzaba contra los miembros del consejo. Desatando todo su poder.

¡Acabare con todos ustedes! — tomando del cuello a uno de ellos rápidamente, llevándolo hasta las profundidades del bosque. Aun sitio donde no pudieran molestarla mientras tomaba su magia.

¿Qué haces? — decía aquel hombre — ¡No! — dándose cuenta de lo que iba a ser

Poniendo ambas manos al lado de su cabeza— ¡_Aclamo la magia de este ser_! — sintiendo como un hilo de energía salía del cuerpo de aquel individuo y la envolvía a ella por completo— ¡_que venga a mí, a este nuevo cuerpo, sin vacilar y con apuro!_

El odio y la ira era lo único que quedaba dentro del corazón de Evelyn en ese momento. Griselda podía sentirlo, era demasiado doloroso. Ella solo quería que se detuviera— ¡Por favor para! ¡Detente! — gritaba en vano, mientras era consumida por los sentimientos de ella — ¡Esto no te la devolverá

Evelyn escuchaba como se acercaban rápidamente.

Están cerca— dijo Evelyn mientras sonreía— No hay que hacerlos esperar ¿No crees?

Viendo el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre tendido en el suelo. Evelyn desapareció y reapareció a tan solo unos metros de ellas. Poniendo sus manos en el suelo, lanzando una maldición que pudriera el suelo. Así la bruja verde no tendría alguna ventaja contra ella.

Pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápida, para evitar una descarga de otra de las miembros, haciendo que fuera lanzada a metros de ahí. Estampándose contra un árbol y cayendo al suelo abruptamente.

¿Crees que…me … vencerás con solo…esto? — parándose del suelo, mientras con una mano se agarraba las costillas

solo dime donde esta Andreu — dijo la bruja verde

¡Detente!, esto ya se terminó Evelyn

¿Terminar? — dijo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio— Esto, apenas está empezando— poniendo su mano sobre el árbol, alzando sus raíces contra ella, mientras este se iba secando lentamente — les are pagar… ¡A USTEDES Y A ESOS DESPRECIABLES HUMANOS!

Las raíces envolvieron a las 2 ultimas integrantes del consejo mágico, impidiendo que se movieran.

¿En serio? — dijo la bruja verde— Con raíces de árbol— diciéndolo de manera de burla.

Mira de nuevo— dijo Evelyn mirándola con una sonrisa malévola

Cuando volvió a mirar, vio que las raíces no solo se estaban marchitando, sino que desprendían aun aura negra. Evitando que ellas pudieran utilizar algún indicio de magia.

Evelyn sabía que necesitaría el hechizo más poderoso que tuviera para acabar con ellas de un solo golpe, después de todo, una era una bruja de luz y la otra, podía utilizar las pociones que tenía dentro de su capa para exterminarla. Ella podía tener poder, pero ellas poseían años de experiencia en practicar la magia. No podía simplemente subestimarlas. Este golpe significaba todo o nada, ya que si perdía quedaría a merced de ellas, para ser colgada o peor. No podía perder.

¡Corpus duplícate! — apareciendo otras 2 de ella, poniéndose cada una al lado las brujas atadas. Realizando una forma triangular.

¿Qué planeas hacer?

No contestándole, solo se limitó a mirarlas.

Por el poder de CeneK— dijo Evelyn,— ¡Neftis!

¡ Netbek !— siguiéndola uno de los clones.

¡Sovek!

¡Sevek! — terminado Evelyn.

Las raíces del árbol muerto se adhirieron a la piel de las brujas, penetrándolas, para así poder usar su sangre, para contaminar toda aquella tierra. Hacerla estéril y sin vida.

Voy a darles lo que el consejo quería desde un principio ¡Muerte!

Poniendo cada una de ellas sus manos sobre la tierra. Lentamente el suelo fue quedándose estéril, los árboles y todo ser vivo que se atravesara en su camino se moría. Y entre más se extendiera, ellas perdían un poco más de vitalidad. Agonizando lentamente


	49. El comienzo

El comienzo

Las raíces marchitas empezaron a envolver el cuerpo de aquellas brujas y un aura negra y pútrida, empezó a avanzar rápidamente por todas aquellas tierras, devorando todo a su paso. Los animales morían, las plantas se marchitaban y el agua quedaba envenenada por los cuerpos de los peces muertos que aparecían flotando sobre el agua. Extendiéndose hasta las aldeas vecinas donde los humanos vivían, cayendo uno en uno. Asesinando familias enteras.

Evelyn podía sentirlo, la destrucción que su magia causaba mientras sus ojos brillaban de un azul celeste profundo, tornándose más oscuro. Veía como las aves emprendían el vuelo, asustadas, huyendo de aquel lugar, al igual de los pocos animales que habían quedado. Pero realmente ya no le importaba. Solo quería que pagaran, que ellas pagaran por todo lo que habían hecho.

¡Por toda esta tierra envió pestilencia y muerte! — decía mientras no dejaba de ver aquellas brujas— ¡en sus ríos! ¡sus hogares y rebaños! Maldigo estas tierras con la sangre de estas brujas

Mientras tanto, Albert se había percatado como su magia había regresado a él. Y como el, Ethel lentamente estaba sintiendo como perdía la noción de su realidad, de quien era ella conforme el tiempo pasaba. Miro hacia el cielo y sintió un sudor frio recorrer su espalda. Conocía bien aquella sensación, era miedo. Las palabras escritas en aquel viejo pergamino que Amelia le había heredado, estaban ahora resonando en su cabeza, como si de un avispero se tratara.

…_Cuando la luna este en su punto máximo, cuando la estrella de Orion apunte a la de Sagitario…_

No… no puede ser… ¡es hoy! — dijo apartando rápidamente su mirada, volviendo a mirar a Amelia— cuando Albert murió…el mismo día de mi nacimiento

Ethel sabia que faltaba muy poco para que la luna alcanzara su máximo punto. Para que la maldición que había afectado a su familia por generaciones, comenzara. Los ojos de Ethel lentamente se empezaron a tornar azules, y el odio de Albert, ahora también le pertenecía a ella.

Amelia pudo sentir como un aire sofocante rodeaba todo aquel lugar, como todo a su alrededor empezaba a morir. Albert sin perder tiempo, aprovecho la distracción de ella para lazarle rayos hacia su corazón. Sabia que eso no la pararía, solo la detendría el tiempo suficiente para acabar con los hombres que estaban a su alrededor.

¿que? — sorprendiéndose el hombre que lo tenía agarrado— ¿cómo esca..?— dijo sin poder terminar su oración

Albert sin que lo vieran venir, tomo rápidamente su cuchillo y se lo clavo directamente en el corazón, a la vista de todos los demás. Quería que observaran cuál sería su destino, y así fue, no parando hasta terminar con la vida de todos aquellos hombres que habían acabado con su aldea. Las pocas personas que sobrevivieron, escaparon a las profundidades del bosque. No mirando hacia atrás, llevando junto con ellas odio y un profundo desprecio al consejo que supuestamente los "debía proteger".

Cuando Amelia recobro la conciencia, Albert estaba parado junto a ella con las manos ensangrentadas.

Te are pagar con sangre, lo que hoy has hecho Amelia— dijo sin dejar de mirarla— sufrirás y te juro que antes de matarte, veras morir hasta el último miembro de tu familia

¡Nooo! — lanzándose rápidamente contra el

Tomándolo rápidamente de sus hombros. Uso su máxima concentración, y al poco tiempo después, desprendió su alma de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Albert, poseyéndolo. El trataba de resistirse. Pero la mente de ella era poderosa.

¡No te permitiré hacerlo! — dijo Amelia controlando la mano donde tenia el cuchillo— ¡No te dejare acabar con más vidas inocentes! — apuntando a su corazón.

Albert lucho con toda la fuerza que tenia contra la mente de Amelia.

¿Crees que esto me detendrá bruja? — expulsando mas su poder.

¡Yo Albert Nightmare hago un contrato con los espíritus asesinados! — Tomando el cuchillo con su otra mano para evitar que entrara a su corazón.

Espera — dijo Amelia perdiendo el control de Albert— ¡¿Qué haces?!

¡AYUDENME A COBRAR VENGANZA! A traer muerte a las personas que solo nos trajeron destrucción

La conciencia de Amelia fue expulsada rápidamente del cuerpo de Albert, cuando varios espíritus salieron del cuerpo de los Aldeanos muertos y se adentraron al cuerpo de él. En forma de espectros negros, cadavéricos. Haciendo que rodara varios metros de donde se encontraba. Amelia se reincorporo rápidamente, arrancando la medalla que tenía sobre su pecho con el símbolo de Géminis grabado en él.

¡géminis! — poniendo su mano frente a ella, formando una forma triangular con la otra mano— signo de la dualidad y el cambio, invoco ahora tu poder, para que el poder de dos este en una— alzando mas la voz— ¡PARA QUE EL PODER DE DOS ESTE EN UNA!

Un símbolo con la forma de dos rostros se posó sobre ella, desapareciendo al poco tiempo. El cuerpo de Amelia empezó a brillar ligeramente, abalanzándose contra Albert. Ahora convertido en un ser oscuro, sin remordimiento y carente de alma. Dominado por el odio de aquellos espíritus asesinados y de sí mismo.

Amelia reunió toda la energía que pudo reunir en tan poco tiempo. Junto sus dedos índices y pulgares, formando un triángulo. Y entrelazando los demás dedos.

¡_Gravedad corpus_! — dijo mientras aumentaba la gravedad alrededor de él, generando más presión en el cuerpo de Albert, debilitándolo todo lo posible.

Ella sabía que él tenía que usar la mayor parte de su magia, para no ser aplastado por la presión que ella generaba — ¡_Gravedad corpus_! — dijo otra vez sin titubear. Hundiéndolo más en el suelo.

Pero para su sorpresa, el alzo su mirada y sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? — volviendo a lanzarle rayos a su cuerpo, rompiendo su encantamiento

Albert voló hasta ella lanzándole bolas de energía, que Amelia rápidamente pudo evitar.

¡_Gravedad corpus_! — dijo Amelia nuevamente al ver que Albert se acercaba peligrosamente hasta ella

Eso no te funcionara por siempre— transportándose frente a ella — ahora no podrás hacer tu encantamiento

Albert golpeo a Amelia con un espiral de aire, que puso sobre su estomago haciendo que esta cayera violentamente al suelo. Lanzándoselas una y otra vez. Causando que la medalla que tenia encima, se rompiera, y vertiera sobre la tierra la sangre de la brujas blancas, que le ayudaban a tener la forma de su amiga Amelia a pesar de estar dentro del círculo de sangre.

¡Isabella! — dijo una voz conocida— ¿Estas bien? ¿Quién te hizo esto?— preguntando asustada

¿Amelia? — dijo temerosa— Tu no deberías estar aquí

Pero era demasiado tarde, Albert las había visto. El no se había dado cuenta del engaño que había provocado Isabella para poder vengarse de el. Ni siquiera Amelia, quien estaba apunto de enfrentarse a un hombre que ahora la odiaba.

¿Albert? — dijo Amelia confundida


	50. Mentira

Fondo de música, Saint Seiya, _Sad brothers_

_Se dice que una mentira contada debidamente más de mil veces, se convierte en verdad. La historia que dio el consejo después de la muerte de Albert. La que conoció Amelia, todos la creyeron, incluso ella._

Esmeralda noto los trazos de la letra de Isabella marcados fuertemente, sobre aquel viejo pergamino. Incluso después de haber conocido el consejo la verdad, no hizo nada. Siguieron acusando a un hombre inocente de haber asesinado junto a Diane y Evelyn, a los aldeanos de la villa. Exponiendo así, más el mundo mágico.

El hecho de aceptar haber sido parte del engaño que Jeremías había planeado antes de morir, le había afectado mucho. Sus razones eran simples. Habían visto como aquel suceso les había dado algo, que hace mucho tiempo no tenían: Paz y la unión de los aquelarres. Aceptando así el nuevo régimen que él había creado. El código de brujas.

Eso era lo único que les importaba.

_Mi odio, y mis deseos de venganza que Jeremías supo_ _manipular, me cegaron. Incluso cuando Diane trato de advertirnos, no la escuche. Ni siquiera cuando Evelyn me conto la verdad de sus propios labios, no le creí. Me aferre a la tonta idea de que _Jeremías, un _hombre respetable, no sería capaz de tales actos. _

_**. . .**_

¿Albert? — dijo Amelia confundida

Amelia lo miraba y no podía reconocerlo. Veía sus manos ensangrentadas, notando como aquellos ojos celestes no dejaban de verla. Se paró lentamente, empezando a caminar hacia él. Una sensación extraña la embargo entre más se acercaba. Parte de ella intuía que era peligroso, que no debía aproximarse. Pero los deseos de su corazón eran mas fuertes, que ella misma.

Vine en cuanto me enteré

No…— tratando de advertirle Isabella — No te…le acerques— pero sus heridas que tenía sobre su pecho, no se lo permitieron.

¿Albert? — llevando su mano a su mejilla— ¿te encuentras bien? — en tono suplicante, no soportaba que no le digiera nada.

¡Nuca debí confiar en ti! — tomándola rápidamente del cuello con sus dos manos— ¡te hare sufrir! — ahorcándola fuertemente, alzándola del suelo— ¡Y TE JURO QUE TU AGONIA SERA LENTA AMELIA!

¡Suéltala! — grito Isabella, tratando desesperadamente de ponerse de pie.

¿Que? ¿De… qué.. hablas? — llevando sus manos instintivamente a su cuello, tratando de soltarse. No creyendo lo que estaba viendo..— Al..bert

Aventándola fuertemente contra el suelo. Rodando varios metros.

¿¡Albert que te sucede!? — pregunto mientras se quedaba paralizada, viendo cómo se acercaba nuevamente — ¿fuiste poseído?... ¡HÁBLAME! ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Ni siquiera le contesto, miro el suelo y recogió el cuchillo con el cual había matado aquellos hombres. La tomo con fuerza entre su mano, la miro y sin pensarlo, se abalanzo contra ella. Amelia puso la mano sobre su estomago y reacciono justo a tiempo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de asesinarla. Transportándose a poca distancia de ahí.

Pero Albert no se detuvo, alzo de nuevo el cuchillo y rápidamente se teletransporto detrás de Amelia.

¡Muere!

Amelia ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y poder esquivar aquel ataque. Volteo instintivamente, alzando su mano derecha sobre su rostro y con la otra protegiendo su abdomen.

¡Albert no! — suplico Amelia— ¡Detente por favor!

Con movimientos rápidos Isabella se teletransporto, cambiando rápidamente lugar con Amelia. Haciendo un circulo con su dedo índice con ambas manos, apareciendo un portal de corto alcance, causando que Albert se apuñalara si mismo. Albert sintió dolor agudo sobre su pecho, retrocediendo hacia atrás, quitándose la daga inmediatamente.

Pero en vez de caer muerto como Isabella esperaba, este solo sonrió. Mirandola maliciosamente

Ja ja ja— frotando con la yema de sus dedos su sangre — Realmente… no sabes nada ¿verdad?

¿De qué hablas? — dijo Isabella sin bajar su guardia

Al ser el ultimo de mi linaje, has inclinado la balanza. No hay suficientes brujos oscuros para mantener el equilibrio y conservar la magia en su ciclo natural

¡Habla claro!

Lo que quiero decir… que cuando yo muera… la propia naturaleza tratara de retomar su ciclo de una u otra forma. Has sobrecargado a este mundo de energía mágica ¿Cómo crees que tratara de equilibrar las cosas?. Ella es como cualquier animal tratando de sobrevivir…¡SIGNIFICA QUE AHORA PUEDO HACER ESTO!¡PUEDO CONTROLARLAS!

Albert se hinco, poniendo ambas manos sobre el suelo. Desprendiendo de su cuerpo demasiada energía.

¡Yo Albert Nightmare hechicero de la pelea! invoco a la bruja de las maldiciones ¡HAZTE PRECENTE!

De la tierra se formó el símbolo de un cuervo, donde lentamente apareció Evelyn. Quien sin pensarlo se hinco en el suelo, realizando lo mismo que Albert.

¡Yo la bruja de las maldiciones invoco a la bruja de la protección!

Al lado de Evelyn se formo la figura de un oso. Quien para sorpresa de Isabella era Diane, la misma mujer a la que ella y su hermana habían ayudado días atrás.

Trate de advertirles— dijo abalanzándose contra ella.


	51. El final de una historia Parte 1

El final de una historia Parte 1

**Fondo de música sant seiya: camus death, lamento de Athena.**

Cuando la luna alcanzo su máximo punto, esta se tornó roja. Fue justo el momento en que el destino de varias personas cambio para siempre. Presas de sus acciones, no les quedo mas remedio que seguir adelante. Vivir con las decisiones que habían tomado…fueran estas, buenas o malas. De eso se trataba, y fue justo en el momento en que Ethel lo comprendió. Cuando vio a Albert lanzar la maldición que afectaría, a generaciones de su familia. Creando así, un ciclo de sufrimiento y muerte, dejando tan solo oscuridad.

Incluso Sophie no podía comprender como había personas cegadas, al hecho de que, por haber nacido como una bruja oscura, la hiciera merecedora de ese destino. Y por eso los odiaba, los odiaba por condenarla. Cuando se abalanzo contra Isabella, el odio y el rencor que había dentro de su corazón no permitieron que vieran más allá del engaño y la traición de la que habían sido víctimas

Lentamente la luz de la luna se posó sobre ellos. Haciendo que la maldición se amplificara y que Albert quedara sumido en una eterna oscuridad, de la que no había salvación. Había dejado de ser aquel hombre amable a convertirse en un ser lleno de ira, que solo buscaba venganza. El odio y el desprecio hacia aquellas personas que le habían quitado todo lo que amaba, lo hicieron volverse en el demonio que siempre evito convertirse.

¡YO TE MALDIGO AMELIA HALLOW! — dijo mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia ella— A MIRAR CON TUS PROPIOS OJOS LA MUERTE DE TUS SERES AMADOS— sonriendo, camino lentamente hacia ella— LUCHARAS Y SIN EMBARGO, NUNCA VERAS EL FIN DE LA BATALLA

Amelia no podía moverse, no por miedo. Si no por la impresión de ver al hombre que amaba transformase en un espectro oscuro y maligno. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, aquellos hermosos ojos negros, ahora vacíos, se posaron en sus labios, tomándola delicadamente de su cintura la acerco hasta él. Dándole el último beso que sellaría la maldición.

Con su mano acaricio su mejilla y sin apartarse de ella dijo

Y VERAS QUE ANTE ESTA LUNA SANGRIENTA, YO RENACERE JUNTO CON ESTE AQUELARRE OSCURO

Sin verlos venir, brujas de luz aparecieron frente a ellos viendo ante ellos, toda la destrucción que habían causado. Pelearon contra ellos durante horas, pero su poder no podía igualarse contra aquellos brujos oscuros. Heridas y con poca fuerza utilizaron su último recurso: " la invocación de vida"

Otras tres brujas salieron del bosque y cada una fueron clavando sus cuchillos en cada punto cardinal. Una en el sur, otra en el este y la ultima en el oeste. Recitando el mismo hechizo que Miranda, una bruja de luz.

Yo Miranda Hubble, bruja de luz quien hizo contrato con un espíritu— y fuego enorme salió de entre la tierra rodeando a Albert, Evelyn y Diane— sello a los brujos oscuros en estas tierras

Albert y los demás miembros de su aquelarre expulsaron todo su poder para poder repeler el hechizo hecho por aquellas brujas, pero no funcionaba. Ellas no dudaron en utilizar la ultima gota de su vitalidad para evitar que salieran.

Albert tuvo que pensar rápido, no podía permitirse perder a los dos últimos miembros de su aquelarre. Sabia que, aunque lograran sellarlo, y hubieran ganado esta pelea. El regresaría, una y otra vez hasta que su venganza estuviera completa. Sonrió y no pudo evitar carcajearse.

¡ILUSAS! ¡TONTAS! ¿CREEN QUE ESTO REALMENTE ME DETENDRA?

Albert se dio la vuelta, tocando la frente de Evelyn con su dedo índice. Desapareciendo al instante, haciendo lo mismo con Diane. Recito rápidamente un hechizo, que hizo que ambas manos se rodearan de un fuego azul celeste.

Vallan y no olviden nuestra promesa— dijo mientras corría rápidamente hacia donde estaba Miranda. Utilizando toda su fuerza para penetrar aquel circulo de fuego.

¡Imposible! — dijo miranda impresionada al ver como sus puños salían y liberaban dos pequeñas luces que se perdían en el horizonte.

Y mientras eso sucedía, el no dejaba de carcajearse. Una bruja verde salió de entre aquellos arboles muertos. Estaba malherida y agarraba con su mano, su costado. Podía sentir como una de sus costillas estaba rota y le costaba mucho respirar. Si, era la misma bruja con la que Evelyn había peleado. Cuando ella desapareció, lo mismo paso con su magia.

¡MADRE! — grito

Ella se volteo al reconocer la voz de aquella joven. Y se alegro al saber que su hija aun siguiera con vida.

Madre que haces— al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, intento correr hacia ella, pero una rama salió de entre el suelo y la alejo, atándola a uno de los arboles — Nooo

Aquella bruja verde, de tez blanca y ya entrada en años, elevo su energía. Expulsando a Albert al centro del círculo de fuego. Aumentando más la presión que había ahí. Ethel podía sentir como si alguien la llamara a lo lejos, jalándola de ahí. Pero ella no se quería ir, estaba demasiada involucrada con la situación de Albert, con su dolor e ira. Que solo tenia en mente una sola cosa. Venganza, no se iría hasta que todas ella estuvieran muertas.

Asi que alzo su mano, tratando de vencer aquella fuerza. Disparando bolas de fuego, una y otra vez hacia donde estaba la bruja verde.

Muere — pensó Ethel mientras no dejaba de mirar como su poder traspasaba el circulo y asesinaba a esa mujer.

Otra vez sintió aquel jalón, pero esta vez más fuerte.

¡Ethel! — escuchaba a lo lejos— ¡Vamos Ethel!

Ethel la escuchaba, pero en ella solo había un sentimiento de alegría y satisfacción, al ver caer la mujer al suelo. Y después sintió un dolor inmenso sobre su pecho. Y luego oscuridad.


	52. El final de una historia Parte 2

CAPITULO 53:

El final de una historia Parte 2

**Fondo de música: Saint Seiya, the Wood of the world tree**

Esmeralda estaba petrificada, y sintió como se le formaba un nudo la garganta cuando terminaba de leer aquel pergamino. Se había quedado helada, ante aquella terrible revelación que Isabella había escrito en aquel pedazo de papel, que había tirado al suelo, cuando termino de leerlo.

Estaba enojada, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo… que se sentía de esa manera. Esmeralda comprendió hasta ese momento, el por qué su madre siempre se había mostrado tan fría y distante con Ethel todos estos años. Y como la muerte de su tia y la hermana de su abuela, habían afectado enormemente a su familia. Y la razón era simple, las cosas estaban destinadas a pasar de la misma manera hasta que no se completara aquel ciclo de venganza, que Albert había planeado hace muchos años.

Esmeralda se agacho limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, tomando nuevamente el pergamino.

_No volví a ver a Amelia, no después de la junta del consejo mágico quienes enterados de todo lo sucedido, dieron a conocer su verdad: Que Albert ataco esa villa, asesinando no solo a los pobladores, sino también a los desafortunados magos que se cruzaron en su camino e intentaron detenerlo. Yo fui parte de ese engaño, y todo para que reinara la paz y la tranquilidad en nuestro mundo. _

_Al principio no dude en hacerlo, pero tras descubrir la verdad sobre Fenela, sobre como ella, al enterarse que Jeremías había sido capaz de asesinar a cientos de nuestros hermanos y hermanas, protegió hasta su último momento a Diane. Quien solo trataba de advertir a los últimos brujos oscuros, de que Jeremías trataría de asesinarlos haciéndolos chivos expiatorios para unir a nuestra comunidad._

_No hubiera creído nada de esto, si no fuera que años antes Amelia me mandó una carta explicándome la verdad. Ella, a quien pensé que había engañado. Al parecer no fue así. Dedico su vida entera en busca de una cura, que no encontró. Todo por mi culpa._

_Cargo en mis hombros ese momento. El día en que creí las palabras de un hombre que supo manipular mi dolor. Y a causa de eso, de mi error… cayo la maldición sobre la familia de Amelia y como la vida de cientos de personas fueron cegadas ese dia._

_Pero esto apenas estaba empezando, y yo apenas comenzaba a pagar por mis crímenes, de la manera que menos imagine. _

_Cuando una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules entro por las puertas de la academia, fue cuando me di cuenta que era nieta de Amelia. Lo supe en cuanto la vi, tenia aquella misma fiereza que caracterizó a su abuelo. Esa misma ambición, pero también ligada a ese mismo destino. _

_Ya que cuando llego la luna de sangre, el espíritu de Albert se liberó del encierro que le habían impuesto, poseyendo a la niña y asesinando a una de las familias que se habían encargado de encerrarlo. Repitiendo las mismas cosas que sucedieron hace años. La llegada de la heredera de la sangre de los Nighmare, la muerte de una de las gemelas nacidas en nuestra familia y finalmente, el terrible…. deceso de aquella inocente criatura, a la cual no fuimos capaces de salvar._

_Este bucle, este ciclo destinado a repetirse una y otra vez, hasta que Albert no sea detenido. Condene a mi hija a ver morir a una de sus hijas. Y no soporto verla llorar cada noche. Por eso ya no puedo acallar mi remordimiento, y prometo __a partir de este día hasta el último de ellos, intentar remediar mis errores. Pero si no puedo, tu la siguiente Cackle tendrás esta responsabilidad de quitar esta maldición. Y seguir con el legado de esta escuela, en aceptar a cualquier estudiante fuera rico o pobre, y darle la oportunidad de forjarse su propio camino. _

_Por favor de lo mas hondo de mi corazón, te pido que termines esto. _

_Isabella Cackle_

Esmeralda no tuvo fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Tuvo que hacer frente a esa terrible realidad, recordando la noche en la que Griselda entro a su cuarto y le revelo la premonición que había tenido.

¡_Crees que eres la única que tiene algo que perder! ¿quieres que te diga lo que vi realmente en mi visión? — mirándola fijamente a los ojos— muerte…dime ¿¡crees que tus tontos principios te salvaran!? O ¿a tus hermanas?_

¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo sin dejar de verla

_Griselda se volteo y miro el retrato que tenía sobre su escritorio._

_En mi visión me hallaba en una habitación oscura, era fría y estaba parada sobre rosas negras, que no dejaban de caer del cielo….después un olor a sangre impregno todo el cuarto… Vi como de entre aquellas rosas negras emergían dos calaveras, con símbolos en su frente. En uno de ellos llevaba la forma de un gato…y sobre el otro— dijo volviendo a ver a Esmeralda—una rosa roja ...el símbolo de tu familia…Se que esta maldición tiene que ver con ella y si no me lo dices tu— señalándola con el dedo— …me lo dira tu hermana._

Esmeralda no pudo evitar estallar en llanto. Al descubrir por fin aquel secreto que su familia había aguardado con mucho recelo, que su pequeña hermana seria la siguiente en morir. Si no rompía con esta maldición rápido, la perdería

_Te diré algo Esmeralda…en esta guerra que se avecina, no puedes esperar meterte en ella, sin esperar perder algo a cambio...Dime cuando el momento llegue y esto se complique a un mas ¿De qué lado estarás? ¿De tus principios? o ¿de tu familia?_

Los ojos de Esmeralda se tornaron azul celeste, mirando a través de la ventana. Para después desaparecer y trasladarse hasta la oficina de la señorita Cackle. Quería confrontarla, quería verla a la cara cuando le digiera la verdad.

Usted lo sabía y ¡no dijo nada en todo este tiempo! — poniendo bruscamente el pergamino sobre su escritorio, mirando con reproche a la señorita Hardbroom— ¿Qué planean hacer con ella? Si se llega a cumplir la maldición, si no pueden hallar una solución a tiempo

Esmeralda — dijo sin sobresaltarse o perder la compostura— será mejor que hable esto con su mad….

¡DIGAME! Quiero saber la verdad de su boca, de alguien que es cercano a la directora. Si pudiera le preguntaría yo misma

No soy la persona indicada para decirle— levantándose de su escritorio, hiendo en dirección a esmeralda— tranquilícese, llamare a su madre y quien sea ella que le explique todo— tomando delicadamente su hombro

Claro ¿Por qué pensé que diría algo? ¡Usted! la persona más fría en este mundo— soltándose bruscamente de ella.

Soltando una gran cantidad de energía, haciendo que sus ojos celestes resaltaran mas. Provocando que todas las cosas en aquella oficina salieran volando. Esmeralda trato de tranquilizarse, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Tomo el pergamino de la mesa y camino lentamente en dirección a la puerta.

Entienda algo señorita Hardbroom— volteando a verla — y hágaselo saber a la directora…— sin dejar de verla— are todo en mi poder para proteger a mi familia.

A la mañana siguiente Esmeralda y Sibyl se habían marchado de la escuela. Llevándose no solo sus pertenencias personales, si no también las de Ethel. Descubriendo la pequeña foto que tenia aguardada bajo su colchón.


	53. Peones

Archer estaba sentando sobre su sillón, poniendo toda su atención en el caldero que tenía en frente. Mirando todo lo que pasaba a kilómetros de ahí. Planeando cada movimiento, anticipando lo que aria no solo el consejo mágico, sino también Úrsula, una mujer con la que sabia que había que tener cuidado. Ella no era como los demás miembros. Era vengativa, malvada y contaba con el poder y dinero suficientes para poder desaparecer a quien le estorbara.

Ella había mostrado gran inteligencia al ser uno de los autores intelectuales de la muerte de varios cazadores de su Aquelarre. Sin embargo, sabia que aun ella tenia debilidades, como su orgullo y temperamento que en ocasiones le habían llevado a tomar decisiones precipitadas. Pero el más importante de ellos, era su familia, principalmente sus hijas.

Era como un juego de ajedrez, todo basado en la estrategia. Uno donde ambos sabían como jugarlo y donde sus peones llevaban la delantera y si actuaba diligentemente, se llevaría a Ethel a un lugar donde ni su madre podría alcanzarla. A la Academia Worm wood, la escuela para brujas malvadas, un lugar donde él tenía el poder suficiente para impartir justicia.

Asimismo, como lo había hecho su padre con Agatha, haría lo mismo con Ethel. Solo tenía que tener paciencia y esperar el momento adecuado para actuar. Veía como los muertos de aquella ciudad maldita avanzaban lentamente hacia sus hombres. Archer tomo el alfil blanco, moviéndolo en línea recta diagonal, hasta encontrarse con su peón negro, hasta derribarlo.

Interesante— dijo mientras sonreía, viendo como el peón caía del tablero hasta el suelo, rodando hasta detenerse.

**. . .**

¡No!— grito Casandra en voz alta, tratando de traer a Ethel de vuelta— ¡Vamos Ethel!

La magia de Ethel se había vuelto caótica en el ultimo momento. Casandra podía sentir como la vida de Albert estaba llegando a su fin, necesitaba traerla de regreso rápido sino… su alma quedaría a la deriva, vagando entre los diferentes momentos del tiempo. Reviviendo cada uno, una y otra vez.

Pero ella no dejaba de resistirse, estaba demasiada ligada a los sentimientos de su Ancestro. Podía sentir un calor abrasador sobre su pecho, que no le facilitaba las cosas. Desvió su mirada a través de aquel muro destruido, observando como su clon estaba tratando de mantener a raya a los brujos del consejo. Pero a este paso, pasarían sus líneas antes de que pudieran traerlas de regreso y poder huir de ahí a salvo.

¡Maldición! — dijo Casandra sintiendo como el sudor se resbalaba sobre su rostro— me estoy… quedando sin energía, fui imprudente al creer que lo haría yo sola— mirando de nuevo a su clon, absorbiendo su esencia vital.

Cuando el clon de Casandra desapareció, el de Gullet tomo su lugar, y ella pudo concentrar su fuerza restante en jalar a Ethel del otro mundo.

¡Vamos Ethel! — gritando con todas sus fuerzas

El alma de Ethel fue recobrando lentamente su conciencia, después de que su alma se desprendiera del cuerpo de Albert violentamente. Pudo sentir como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, provocando que abriera sus ojos de golpe. Viendo, viajando a cada momento en que una bruja Hallow se había enfrentado a él.

Era como una pesadilla, una que estaba obligada a revivir junto a ellas, con las herederas, que habían hecho hasta lo imposible para detenerlo: de intentar encerrarlo en cristales mágicos, hasta utilizar encantamientos antiguos. Pero nada lo detenía, Ethel veía con desesperación como cada 100 años ante la luz de la luna sangrienta volvía a nacer una nueva portadora. No importaba si la primogénita de la familia no tenia hijas, el buscaba la manera de nacer en otra rama familiar.

¡Bastaa! — gritaba Ethel — ya no quiero ver esto, no soporto sentir tanto dolor— tapándose con sus manos los ojos, para no seguir observando.

¡No apartes la mirada! — gritaba una voz — mira

¿Quién es?

Arianna Hallow… la primera portadora — decía una voz que salía de entre la oscuridad— no hay mucho tiempo ¡escúchame! la línea entre tu mundo y el mío, es apenas delgada

Ethel se quito las manos de los ojos, para ver con mas claridad lo que ella quería que viera. Y ante ella estaban varias chicas, una suplantando a la otra, escribiendo sobre un escritorio sus planes, lo que planeaban hacer para destruir a Albert de una vez por todas. Para quitar el dolor y la perdida que azotaban a su familia.

Eso es lo que creo— dijo Ethel

Si, cuando entre a la Academia, sabia que el alma de Albert me había seguido hasta ahí, también conocía el pasado de la directora con nuestra familia—alzando más la voz, fúrica— ¡ella, la responsable de nuestra maldición! ¡Ella quien tomo la identidad de mi Abuela y asesino a varias personas de nuestro Aquelarre!

¿¡Que!? — dijo Ethel sorprendida— Isabella Cackle fue…

¡Escucha! A los pocos días comencé un diario, uno donde explicaba los detalles de mi plan para derrotar a Albert. Si funcionaba lo destruiría, pero si no… pasaría a manos de la siguiente heredera, para que ella no cometiera el mismo error que yo cometí, para que pudiera tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Ethel veía como una niña de cabellos rubios le entregaba un pergamino a una mujer adulta.

¿Quién es ella?

Adeline Cackle …la única persona en quien pude confiar en ese castillo, era la nieta de Isabella, le dije que entregara ese pergamino a alguien que se encargara de transmitirlo, en caso que yo muriera.

Tu plan era encerrar a Albert en la Academia ¿verdad? ¿Ella estaba de acuerdo con eso?

Si, ella conocía cada parte de mi plan. Solo quería que su abuela se hiciera responsable de lo que ella había causado. Me dijo que se encargaría de pasar el mensaje y que cada Cackle a partir de ella, se responsabilizaría de vigilarlo.

Un viento soplo fuertemente, provocando que la voz se escuchara cada vez menos.

Encuéntralo Ethel, no permitas que la historia se repita una vez mas

¡Arianna! ¿Dónde lo encuentro? ¡Arianna!

Busca el signo de una hoja, encuentra al Aquelarre escondido

Ethel vio como aquel lazo de color dorado que la unía con Casandra, se volvía más grueso, jalándola nuevamente a su plano. Dejando atrás, ese mundo delirante.


	54. Atrapadas

Atrapadas

Ethel despertó sobresaltada en aquel piso frio, empapada de sudor y sintiendo como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su cuerpo. Respirando aceleradamente. Se llevo instintivamente su mano a su pecho, intentando calmar el miedo y la ira que Albert había dejado impregnado en ella.

¡Respira lentamente Ethel! — dijo Casandra tratando que se tranquilizara.

¿Cuánto tiempo me fui? — pregunto algo confundida

Apenas 2 horas

¿Que? Me parecieron días — mirando alrededor

La tez de Ethel se había vuelto más pálida y había perdido algo de peso desde la última vez, lo que hizo sentirse débil. Intento pararse, pero apenas se puso de pie perdió el equilibro y cayo al suelo

¡Ethel! — dijo Casandra mientras corría a auxiliarla — este es un efecto secundario del hechizo, se pasará en algunos días

Ethel se apoyó en Casandra para volver a pararse, escuchando a lo lejos varios estruendos. Cuando giro su vista para ver de dónde provenía aquel ruido, vio a la señorita Gullet parada frente a ellas manipulando las raíces de los árboles.

¿Qué sucede? — volteando a ver a Casandra — ¿Dónde están las demás?

Los brujos de elite del consejo nos están atacando, Griselda y Sophie apenas están saliendo del mundo de los espíritus. No podemos permitir que nadie las interrumpa— callando por un momento— porque si no…

¿Porque si no qué?

El lazo que las mantiene unidas, se rompería y ellas… morirían, al igual si pasan más tiempo fuera de sus cuerpos

¡No crees que era un detalle importante, antes de que hiciéramos la regresión!

No tuvimos opción — dijo Casandra saliendo de la casa— tenían que ver con sus propios ojos la verdad, lo que el consejo y sus familias, han tratado de ocultarles. El decirles hubiera provocado que cambiaran de opinión y desestabilizado su viaje

Ethel no dijo nada más. Se quedo pensando por un momento y después dijo:

¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes que lleguen aquí? — observando como las raíces estaban marchitándose. Y como de una nueva que salía de la tierra, otra moría en su lugar.

A lo mucho 1 hora, si pasan la barrera hecha por Miriam tendremos poco tiempo para poder escapar

¿No podemos pelear con ellos?

Es posible, hemos diezmado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, pero aun así nos sobrepasan en numero

**. . .**

Archer no dejaba de carcajearse, mientras veía como uno a uno sus soldados, iban cayendo. Su risa tétrica y gutural resonaba por toda aquella habitación.

Esto a un no termina— dijo mientras movía su torre en dirección al alfil y con un movimiento firme lo tiro al piso— _Control totalus, _dos podemos hacer el mismo truco— mirando la torre blanca

Una bruja de cabello castaño sintió como una especie de electricidad recorría su cuerpo moviéndolo contra su voluntad y evitando asi, que pudiera decir o hacer algo que pudiera advertir a los demás.

Hola Amelia— dijo sonriendo— ¿me recuerdas?

Amelia al principio no reconoció la voz que salía de aquella bruja, pero a los pocos minutos, lo hizo.

Era de años atrás, cuando ella era una mujer joven y se había hecho cargo de la Academia. En sus recuerdos había un hombre alto, de tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos cafés, discutiendo con Agatha.

El la tomo violentamente del brazo, estampándola contra la pared. Mirandola de una forma que parecía que estuviera amenazándola. Era la primera vez que vio miedo en la mirada de su hermana. Y no fue hasta que pronuncio las mismas palabras de aquella vez, cuando finalmente lo recordó.

_Si lo hice, pero ¿quién te creerá? No eres mas que una bruja malvada y amargada, en quien nadie confía— mirándola con desprecio— ni siquiera tu propia hermana te cree_

Ahh! Me has recordado— viendo la cara de sorpresa que tenia Amelia— si soy el mismo que amenazo a tu hermana ese día

¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunto Amelia decidida a saber mas

No me sorprende que no te haya dicho nada…— embozando una sonrisa— solo intente asesinar a su hija. Cuando se entero que era la persona quien estaba detrás de los asesinatos de las brujas con dones especiales, me encaro, me dijo que me denunciara … pero ¿Quién iba a creerle? Ella quien había estado en Wormd Wood ... Amelia, nunca te has preguntado si ese día le hubieras creído ¿todo hubiera sido diferente? Ella estaría viva y su hija no estaría en peligro de ser asesinada

¡Habla claro! ¿Qué buscas?

Quiero que derribes esas barreras, solo eso y a cambio te aseguro que no dañare a tu sobrina. Piénsalo Amelia, ya has perdido tanto— fingiendo empatía— ¿podrás con una más?, pero si eso no es suficiente ¿dejaras morir a mas personas inocentes?

La bruja dejo de hablar y camino lentamente hasta estaban las raíces de los árboles, que no dejaban acercarse a la villa maldita. Los demás soldados pelaban fervientemente para repeler aquella amenaza, pero sin éxito. La mujer camino entre ellos hasta acercarse peligrosamente a las raíces que protegían la entrada.

Que — dijo aquella bruja intentando con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse del control que tenía sobre ella — ¿Por qué no puedo detenerlo? ¡Amelia! ¡Amelia! por favor haga algo

La raíz se alzó cada vez más, apuntando con su extremo hacia el corazón de la mujer.

¿Qué haces Morgana? ¡Aléjate de ahí! — gritando uno de los soldados

La raíz se abalanzo rápidamente hacia ella.

¡Por favor! ¡No quiero morir!


	55. Decisiones

Decisiones

_Agatha no podía dejar de caminar apresuradamente, azotando la puerta a su paso. Viendo tras de ella, como el consejo mágico, no dejaba de verla como aquella niña que había salido de Word Wood. Encasillándola, no dándole ni siquiera una oportunidad para defenderse. Se sentía impotente, furiosa, pero sobre todo… se sentía sola. Nadie le creía, podía verlo en sus ojos. Incluso en los de Ada._

_¡Agatha! — grito Ada su hermana gemela, apareciendo a los pocos minutos_

_Hola Ada— volteándose a verla decepcionada— ¿Sabes? Esperaba que de entre todos ellos — señalándola con el dedo— tu fueras la que me apoyara, quien me creyera_

_Agatha, yo…_

_¡Yo sé lo que vi!, puedes engañar a los demás hermana— dándole la espalda— pero no a mi, puedo ver que piensas lo mismo que madre_

_¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_No me quedare de brazos cruzados. Si ellos no me ayudan, encontrare a alguien que si lo haga_

Ada lo repasaba una y otra ves en su memoria. Repitiéndose a si misma, que ese fue el momento en que Agatha corto cualquier lazo con ella. Si la veía, ya no era como a una amiga íntima o como su hermana, sino ahora lo hacía como una persona con quien debía tener cuidado de revelar cualquier información valiosa.

Ni siquiera se le paso por la mente, cuanto miedo debió haber tenido en ese momento. Siendo madre de una niña, sin nadie a quien recurrir. Y ahora años después, estaba frente a su hija, quien peleaba desesperadamente por proteger a Ethel y a las demás herederas del Aquelarre oscuro. Ada podía ver como la raíz se elevaba, preparada para dar muerte aquella mujer. Y como el hombre que había amenazado a su hermana durante años, estaba dispuesto hacer lo necesario para acabar con la vida de las herederas.

No tenía mucho tiempo para tomar esa decisión: No hacía nada y les daba algo de tiempo para que pudieran escapar, o al contrario, lo hacía y traicionaba la causa por la que Agatha había muerto.

¡Amelia!

Las raíces se abalanzaron rápidamente hacia donde estaba la mujer, decidida a asesinarla.

¡Sangre inocente correrá por tus manos Amelia! Solo tienes que decidir quien vive y quien muere— carcajeándose— solo eso jajaja ¡JAJAJAJA! Deja que tu puro corazón decida

Amelia podía escuchar los gritos de la mujer suplicándole. Todo en ella le gritaba que le ayudara, que no la dejara morir. Cuando vio la raíz destruir las defensas de los demás magos, No lo pensó dos veces y creo una barrera mágica alrededor de la bruja, destruyéndola en el paso.

_Sabes Ada, ¡cual ha sido tu problema! — dijo Agatha antes de que desapareciera de los terrenos del consejo mágico— Siempre has creído que las cosas son negras o blancas. Nunca te has detenido a pensar que incluso tu bondad, puede causar problemas o dolor_. _ Como hoy_

. . .

Ethel veía como el clon de la señorita Gullet se desintegraba, y la de Miriam tomaba su lugar.

Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo— pensó Ethel, cuando alzo su vista y vio a lo lejos, como se cerraba el portal hacia el otro mundo.

Se termino, ya han regresado— dijo Casandra aliviada.

Es pronto para…..

Y de la nada una fuerte ola de energía las golpeo a ambas tirándolas al suelo, arrastrándolas varios metros.

¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto Ethel parándose con dificultad.

¡No puede ser! — corriendo hacia donde se había producido— ¡Viene donde Griselda y Gullet están!

Cuando ambas llegaron, Ethel vio como su antigua maestra trataba inútilmente de razonar con Griselda, quien se hallaba atrapada en un trance. Ethel podía ver como la esencia de Evelyn estaba adherida a ella: furiosa, resentida y con mucho dolor dentro de su corazón. No tuvo que mirar mucho tiempo para sentirse identificada con su aflicción, recordando imagenes vividas de lo que había hecho estando en el cuerpo de Albert.

El olor a cuerpos quemados aun estaba impregnado en su nariz, se llevó su mano instintivamente a la boca para evitar la sensación de nauseas que se le estaba formando. Esperando que así se le aliviara.

¡¿Tuuu?!— grito Griselda al ver a Casandra — ¡Como osas pararte aquí después de lo que hiciste! — abalanzándose contra ella

Gris noo—dijo Ethel tratando de detenerla— ella no es quien tu crees

¡Saknees!— Una luz blanca salió de las palmas de Griselda lazándoselas rápidamente a Ethel y Gullet quien trataban de detenerla, saliendo expulsadas por una ventana.

Griselda se trasladó frente a casandra tomándola por el cuello fuertemente, estampándola contra las paredes de aquellas casas destruidas.


End file.
